Fire, Blood, and Winter
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Fem!Jon x Male!Dany AU: After defeating the Lannisters, Lyra Stark, born Lyaerys Targaryen, becomes Queen of Westeros. Yet the crown weighs her down as she does her everyday routine. Things become even mere difficult when word reaches her that Aegon Stormborn arrives at Dragonstone with the intention of claiming the Throne. Can these two find common ground, or will they fall?
1. Prologue

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a Fem!JonxMale!Dany AU story that just wouldn't leave me the duck alone. I'm just dipping my toes in to test the waters and see what everyone thinks. This will have flashbacks that shows key moments in their lives that got everyone to where they are in the present.**_

 _ **This chapter is the prologue, so don't kill me after you're done reading.**_

* * *

She grew up believing herself to be the daughter of Eddard "Ned" Stark and Catelyn Tully, as well as the twin sister to Robb Stark and older sibling to Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. Ned gave her the name Lyra Stark, in honor of his mother before he gave her to Howland Reed so that he could deliver her to Catelyn Stark in secret as a way to avoid Robert's suspicion. Upon returning home, he told his wife about who she is and that they must protect her. So they both agreed that he will be Robb's fraternal twin sister since he inherited his Mother's Tully features while Lyra looked like a Stark. No one questioned it because they believed that the Lord and Lady's second child was to frail to be seen when she was born after her brother.

The only ones who knew the truth were Ned, Catelyn, Howland, Master-of-Arms Rodrik and Maester Luwin. They knew the consequences should Robert learn of her true origins, but they didn't care, she was their daughter, as well as the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.

For 20 years, Lyra has lived peacefully in the North, completely unaware of her true identity. Then, everything changed when King Robert came to Winterfell for Ned Stark to become his Hand because the previous one, Jon Aryn, passed away. The Warden reluctantly accepted before setting off for the Capital, bringing with him Sansa and Arya and leaving Robb Stark as the new Lord of Winterfell.

Everything took a turn for the worst after the King died, and his son, Joffrey, ascended the throne and imprisoned Ned Stark for treason when the latter found out the truth about the Boy King's parentage. In response, Robb and Lyra Stark called their bannerman and marched off to war in order to free their Father and sisters.

When Catelyn Stark met up with them, she told Lyra the truth about who she was. The only way for the war to end was to dethrone the Lannisters and place the true heir to the Kingdom on the Iron Throne. After much debate and heartbreaking denial, Lyra accepted what was expected of her for the sake of the country.

Meanwhile, at the Wall where the only other Targaryen in Westeros resides, the blind ancient Maester of the Night's Watch harboured a secret of his own from the world. He himself hatched and raised a snow white dragon in secret for the coming war. How he raised the creature in such a place remains forever a mystery. Finding out from Benjen Stark about the truth of his brother's descendent, he sent his dragon across Westeros to help his only other relative in hopes that with her on the throne, the battle will be turned to the North.

On Ned Stark's day of execution, Lyra flew her great-great uncle's dragon to the Capital and rescued her Father and sisters, bringing them back to the North where they belong. It was there that the Northern Lords learned of the truth from Ned himself. After much debate, they all agreed to support Lyra's claim to the throne with the promise of the North becoming an independent kingdom and be ruled by the Starks once again.

After learning about the atrocities Joffrey committed in his rule, Lyra flew back to King's Landing with their armies marching upon the Capital to dethrone the Boy King. After the battle, Lyra, sitting upon her throne, passed sentence on the Lannisters for their crimes. Joffrey was executed for the purging of Robert Baratheon's children and multiple accounts of torment done upon citizens within the Capital. Cersei Lannister was stripped of her title and wealth and was exiled to the free cities for treason and conspiracy against the kingdoms. Jaime Lannister was sent to the Wall to live out his days in service to the Night's Watch for his deceit and pushing Bran out the tower. Tywin got the worst of the punishments, he was chained up and shipped off to Dorne to face justice for what he ordered his Mountain to do to their princess and her children with the addition of sending the Mountain's bones to the Martells as an apology for waiting so long.

Tyrion on the other hand was pardoned because he never took part in the Lannisters' crimes. He was allowed to remain as Hand because only he was the one who was trying to stop his nephew's worst impulses and keep King's Landing safe.

Tommen and Myrcella were sent to Casterly Rock to be raised under the guardianship of Kevan Lannister, Tywin's younger brother since they too were innocent and occasional targets for Joffrey.

After the execution and exiling the Lannisters, Lyra Stark learned about her true name from her Father. On Lyanna's deathbed, she told Ned her daughter was Lyaerys Targaryen, combining both Targaryen and Stark names to symbolise the love between the Dragon Prince and the Direwolf Noblewoman.

Ned Stark made the decision to stay in the Capital as Lyra's Co-Hand alongside Tyrion because they thought it would be beneficial to their new queen to have more than one advisor. Plus he wanted to be there for his daughter.

After a fortnight of reparations from the war, Lyra Stark was crowned Lyaerys of House Targaryen, the First of her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. It was on her coronation, that she publicly announced that the North will be given back to the Starks and announced her brother/cousin, Robb Stark as King in the North.

She ruled with a fair and gentle reign with Ned Stark and Tyrion Lannister serving as her most trusted advisors. The country prospered and became a happier kingdom than it was before with the previous kings. After settling disputes with the Baratheons, everything became peaceful once more.

On the other side of the world, Aegon Stormborn of House Targaryen ruled from the Pyramid of Mereen, freeing slaves and trying to make sure they stay free. It is by this point, that word reached him that another Targaryen has taken the throne with Fire, Blood and Winter.

* * *

 ** _I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I promise, I'll give you detailed flashbacks that emphasize the key moments in the prologue. Until then, leave me your thoughts and tell me what your guesses are. Thank you._**


	2. Aegon 1

Violet eyes stared at the rising sun from his balcony on the pyramid of Mereen, his silver hair reaching his shoulders and tied back in a low ponytail. His face was peaceful, yet his eyes stared into the horizon with longing, wanting nothing more than to go home, back to Westeros. But he can't, not until every slave is free from their masters' chains.

He's been in Mereen for over a year, lately however, his mind would wander, dreaming of the day he sets foot on Westerosi ground and sit on the Iron Throne the Conqueror forged with his enemies swords and melted together with dragon fire. The Conqueror he was named after.

Aegon let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he thought of the people's reaction when they see the last Targaryen return. That was something he dreaded, but had to face because he will be judged for the crimes of his Father, the Mad King, the monster that burned people alive for sick twisted amusement. Thinking about his Father rage over what he did to their House, practically burned it down himself when his mind turned into that of a demon. It is because of his Father, that Aegon has to pick up after him and redeem his House. Freeing slaves is the first step towards his family's redemption, the next one is repairing relations between his House and others and giving Westeros a better future than the shit one they were living in with his Father, then Robert Baratheon, and some twerp king named Joffrey.

His thoughts were interrupted by two distinctive footsteps that he recognized. Turning around, his suspicions were confirmed as he smiled at his advisors and sworn swords in greeting, "Good morning Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan." he said, catching the uncomfortable expressions, that usually means something happened.

It was Ser Jorah who spoke first, "Your Grace, we have received word that King Joffrey has been executed." Aegon's eyes widened at this information, "When was this?" he asked, happy that the awful excuse for a king is dead after what Ser Barristan told him about the boy himself and what the little shit did to people under his rule.

"A month and a half ago, Your Grace." Ser Barristan said, a small smile on his face, happy and relieved that the nation no longer has to suffer that creature.

"Who's sitting on the Iron Throne now?" Aegon asked, remembering that if one king falls, they must be replaced.

The two older soldiers looked at one another, for the first time since swearing to serve Aegon, they didn't how to proceed with this next bit of news. Ser Barristan directed their king to one of the chairs in the council room, "It's best if you sit down for what you're about to hear." he said as all three of them took their seats facing each other.

Aegon didn't know what to expect as he sat down, but knew that this must be very important if his best men were this tense. Ser Barristan took a deep breath and exhaled, as though he was preparing for the worst before he spoke, "Tell me, Your Grace, what were you told when you heard about Lyanna and Rhaegar?" he began, imagining all kinds of falsehoods Viserys may have told Aegon growing up.

Aegon answered, "Viserys told me that Lyanna seduced Rhaegar and tricked him into running away with her while he was still married to Elia Martell. Robert started a rebellion to fight Rhaegar win her back. While he did defeat my brother, he still didn't win her back as she died of a disease while hiding out in Dorne. It was because of her Robert started the war and sent us on the run for 20 years." he said, remembering everything his older brother told him growing up, those stories fostered anger and resentment towards the Baratheons and Starks.

Ser Barristan looked down sadly, figuring that Viserys would feed Aegon his version of the story. "That's not the whole story, Your Grace." he mournfully said, looking back up at his king. He began to tell Aegon the truth about how it all began, "Rhaegar's marriage to Elia Martell was a political one. They loved each other, but they weren't _in love_." he paused as Aegon stared at him, his desire for the truth clear in his eyes as Ser Barristan continued, "They knew what was expected of them, so they did their duty in order to keep the other safe from your Father. They had a daughter, then a son; Rhaenys and Aegon." The Dragon King couldn't help but smile, despite the circumstances of their marriage, they still created life. "The day he and Lyanna Stark met each other, it was love at first sight." Ser Barristan said with a smile, remembering all those stolen glances the prince and the Northern beauty would give each other, "It was forbidden, but they could never stay away from each other. He was already married and she was betrothed to another, to Robert Baratheon, who never truly understood her." he said, recalling the look of displeasure on the Stark girl's face whenever Robert would cast her lustful looks from afar, "With Elia's permission and urging, he and Lyanna ran away together and annulled his marriage to Elia to marry his true love." he paused at the look of surprise from Aegon and Ser Jorah, "The plan was supposed to be full proof, Rhaegar and Lyanna would run away and get married, while Elia would take her children to Dorne for safety. Once the prince and his lady love come back, they would explain everything to everyone and not be torn asunder." he shook his head mournfully, "But because of Robert's obsession with Lyanna, he made that assumption and accused Rhaegar for kidnapping his fiance. His blindness got Lyanna's Father and her brother killed. The Mad King summoned them to King's Landing, and they accepted to demand the return of their Lyanna. They should've stayed away; the Mad King roasted the Warden of the North in his own armor while his son was tied to a strangulation device in front of each other. Brandon Stark strangled himself to death trying to reach for his sword and save his Father." Aegon felt his stomach twist in the worst way as he pictured that horrific event, he felt even more sick and disgusted to be related to that monster. Ser Barristan stayed silent as his king turned multiple shades of green, waiting for the silver haired monarch to digest that horrific image. "Their deaths sparked the rebellion and took many lives. From many points of views, Rhaegar _is_ responsible for the war. It was all for a forbidden love that cost the lives of thousands. By the end, there was victory against the Mad King, but no one truly won." Ser Barristan finished, watching Aegon weave his hands together and placed his mouth against the knuckles. The guilt and anger over his Father's misdeeds and Rhaegar's unfaithfulness gave him a different perspective over the fact that no one will truly forgive the Targaryens because of their follies.

"Why are you only telling me this now?" Aegon asked once he was able to find his voice.

Ser Barristan took a calming breath for the next most shocking piece of information that will shake everyone to the core, "Lyanna Stark didn't die from sickness...she died bringing the crown prince's child into the world." Aegon's and Ser Jorah's eyes widened like never before, the former forgetting how to breathe, "What?" he asked, having a hard time speaking.

"The last time I saw Rhaegar and his new wife, Lyanna was with child." Ser Barristan began, "I was one of his most trusted knights, fighting by his side, ready to give his life for the future king. Rhaegar sent me away in order to protect the next Protector of the Realm, his child. His plan was full proof, should he fall, I would be the one who takes Lyanna and her child to a safe place where Robert would never find them. But Lyanna already died in childbirth before I could get to them. She died, but their child disappeared." Ser Barristan paused at the look of intrigue on their faces, more interested as the story progressed, "I didn't know where the child was," he smiled, "until I met Eddard Stark's children." Jorah's eyes widened upon recognizing that name, "It was seven years since the war, I went North to visit old friends. We decided to gather at Winterfell where Ned was waiting, along with his family." he smiled, remembering the young Warden who created his own family, "His wife Catelyn, their children, Robb and Lyra being the first set of twins, and little Sansa. Robb and Sansa with their red hair resemble their Mother, but Lyra carried most of the Stark features. That girl was different from her Mother and siblings, but what caught my attention was how tense Ned became whenever anyone outside of the North got near his elder daughter." he added, remembering how Ned kept his eyes glued to little Lyra, like a wolf ready to attack anyone that would dare attack his brood.

"The reason why I'm telling you this, Your Grace, is because Ned's "daughter," Lyra Stark, is now the Queen of Westeros, Lyaerys of House Targaryen and House Stark." Ser Barristan words rung in the air as the two other occupants in the room were shocked beyond everything, Aegon the most as he absorbed the news which Ser Barristan just divulged.

"The only other dragon in the world, my older brother's child, is alive?" Aegon said as soon as his voice returned to him. For a long time, he thought he was the last dragon, alone in the world. He was wrong, and not only that, but she's also Queen of the Seven Kingdoms; the first queen to take the throne.

"We all know of Robert's distaste for Targaryens...how he walked over the mutilated bodies of Rhaegar's children." Jorah said gravely, the story of how Robert purchased the throne by removing the heirs, "Ned Stark knew that he would do the same to his sister's child, so he hid her in the North where she would be safe." Jorah added, admiring the man's bravery in committing treason against his childhood friend for the sake of his niece.

"A dragon raised by wolves." Aegon said with a faint smile, "Starks are loyal to the crown, but they are all about family. But certainly, they proved themselves beyond loyal by hiding a Targaryen princess among themselves." he added, respecting the Starks for their willingness to go against the usurper in order to protect their own.

Turning to Ser Barristan, he asked, "What is she like, Lyaerys Targaryen, how did she seem to you?" he wanted to know, unable to keep the excitement out of his eyes that the old knight couldn't help but smile.

Ser Barristan sighed as he recalled his memory of the young child, "Lyra Stark, the last time I saw her, she was so full of energy, and she was quite charming, especially with that beautiful smile of hers." he laughed, "The Starks were truly blessed to have her as their child, just as she was lucky enough to have them. Especially Ned, he went through great lengths to protect her...and you." immersing himself in that one memory that made him happy…

 _Flashback_

 _It was a peaceful day at Winterfell where Ser Barristan was currently staying during his short leave from the Capital. While it was cold in the North, it was much refreshing to be away from the stench in the city._

 _Despite the snow, there was warmth within the walls of the castle, both physically and spiritually because of the Starks. Their very presence filled the occupants with welcome and love. Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, stone cold and unmoving on the outside, but kind and loving on the inside. While he had been the middle child of the previous Warden, he never really strived to become the next Lord because his older brother, Brandon Stark, was heir to Winterfell. But tragedy struck, and he became the Lord of Winterfell overnight, was never prepared, got rushed into marriage, then rode off to fight in the war. He lost many family member, yet gained was still able to get them back in the form of his wife and children. All of whom he loved deeply from the bottom of his heart and soul._

 _The Lady of Winterfell, Catelyn Stark, Eddard's wife, truly stood out in the North with her Tully red hair that blazed with a fire wherever she walked. She was literally a fish out of water when she first came to the freezing North. She knew she would come to live there because of her betrothal to Brandon Stark, but when he died, she was given to his younger brother Eddard to keep the alliance and give the rebellion the forces they need to win. Despite the reluctance she felt when she married Ned, they grew to love one another, and with every child they've given each other, their love became stronger._

 _The older of the Stark twins, Robb Stark, was a Tully in appearance but was as spirited as a wolf. He would take every chance he could get to sneak away from his lessons to follow his Father around like the pup he is and try to imitate him whenever the Warden would teach his soldiers how to wield a sword. This amused many people as well as irritate a certain Maester._

 _The second child, first daughter, and younger of the twins, was named Lyra Stark, in honor of her grandmother. She was truly a Stark with her dark hair and grey eyes that have that magical way of melting hearts. Though slightly shorter than her brother, she was very quick on her feet whenever she ran around the castle._

 _The third child was Sansa Stark, and she definitely takes after her Mother with her red hair. Only 3 summers old and she was very attached to her parents and siblings. It was rare for the younger daughter to be parted from Catelyn even for a moment. Not that anyone complained._

 _Ser Barristan sighed in relaxation, relieved to be around true happiness the Starks bring compared to the cold loveless marriage between the King and Queen. The old knight was currently in the training yard assisting Rodrik with training the young soldiers. He was showing the Northerners drills that would improve their performance in battle._

 _The sound of a child grunting pulled his attention away from the boys to see little Lyra hiding in the shadows holding a wooden sword that was slightly bigger than herself. The little direwolf was trying to copy the drills with difficulty, but didn't look like she was giving up despite the sweat building up. Lyra was dressed in boys clothes, something she must've nicked off her brother for comfort over the dresses other girls wear._

 _Ser Barristan couldn't help but smile at the little girl, being reminded about another Stark girl who had the same preference for swords and boys clothing. 'Ned's sister, Lyanna.' was all his mind supplied, remembering that wild wolf of a noble woman who captured the prince's heart. Thinking about the tragic love that ended in heartbreak for everyone made his heart clench painfully. He continued staring at the little girl, noticing many similarities to the prince's lady love as Lyra swung at her invisible enemy._

" _Lady Lyra!" Ser Barristan along with the other soldiers were interrupted by the appearance of Septa Mordane who stood at the entrance of the training yard, her eyes locked on Lyra who froze mid-swing at the sight of the Septa. Before anyone could react, Lyra dropped her wooden sword and dashed across the yard with her Septa yelling at her to come back. Trainees tripped over themselves and each other to avoid hurting the Warden's daughter who dodged and jumped over fallen soldiers to get away from Septa Mordane. Rodrik merely laughed as the boys groaned getting up while some spat dirt out of their mouths from the fall._

 _Lyra didn't stop running until she swept up into familiar arms that held her securely to their person, halting her from ever escaping. Looking into stormy grey eyes that resemble her own, she smiled, "Hello Father, how are you today?" she said, trying to charm her way out of punishment and boring lessons._

 _Ned sighed, holding her tightly as he walked around the yard, surveying the latest destruction she wrought, "I see you've wreaked havoc upon our soldiers again." he said, keeping the smile off his face as Lyra's victims dusted themselves off. These sons of the North are always looking forward to battle, but they can never withstand a wild spirit that is Lyra._

" _I didn't mean to harm them, I just didn't want to be imprisoned by Septa Mordane for more of those awful torturous lessons anymore." Lyra said, smiling apologetically at the soldiers that waved at her in forgiveness while some shuffled away from her, as though she was a demon, making others laugh at them._

 _Ned chuckled as he adjusted his hold on the child, "I know you didn't mean to, but you can't keep running from your lessons because they are 'torturous.'" he scolded, failing to keep the smile off his face, remembering all the times Brandon and Lyanna ran from their lessons as well._

" _She kept bullying me into how to stand, how to sit and how to act like a lady. I felt like a dog." Lyra said with a pout, "If I can stand without falling, then I should learn how to use a sword as my lessons instead." she begged her Lord Father, giving her the puppy look._

 _Ned put a great deal of effort to resist such persuasion, 'War was easier than daughters.' he thought to as he steeled himself against her charms, "I'm afraid I can't do that love, your Mother wants you to be a lady, she doesn't want you to get hurt." he said, remembering his Father having this kind of conversation with Lyanna._

" _I won't get hurt if I learn how to defend myself. The guards won't always be there to protect me, so I have a right as a Northman to protect myself." she argued, trying to get Ned to see her side before she remembered, "Visenya Targaryen wielded the Valyrian Steel blade called Dark Sister and won many battles with her siblings Aegon the Conqueror and Rhaenys. She won those battles because she learned how to fight." she said, remembering her favorite historical figure that she wants become, minus the dragon._

 _Ned and anyone who heard the child held an impressed look at her knowledge. The Lord of Winterfell sighed, "While I'm impressed with how you recite a chapter from Westeros History, I simply cannot abide by your request to become a warrior. Besides, you're still too young." he added, trying his hardest to dissuade the child from learning how to fight._

" _Robb's about to start his lesson with Rodrik and he's the same age as me." Lyra said, remembering her brother who excitedly told her that he was about to start his training._

" _Well, he's the next Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, and he needs to start early so that he's prepared to defend our home if such an occasion arrives." Ned explained, though he felt like he was getting nowhere as Lyra looked at him seriously, "Then shouldn't I learn how to defend_ _ **our**_ _home as well?" she asked, staring at him directly in the eye with her grey eyes that flickered a different shade with her mood._

 _At that, he lost all words meant to counter Lyra's question, there was so much of his sister in this child that he forgot for a second that this was Lyra and not Lyanna before him._

 _Lyra smiled as she patted him on the shoulder, "Think it over and show me the basics tomorrow please." she said as Septa Mordane approached them, displeased with how one of her charges ran away from her._

 _Ned let out a breath as he set her down, patting her head as the Septa took her hand in hers, "I'll talk with your Mother. Now apologize to Septa Mordane." he ordered, Lyra nodded before turning to the Septa and apologized before the two of them went back to the lessons. Ned let out a deep sigh before his eyes turned to anyone who was watching them, making them return to their duties or training._

 _Ser Barristan approached him with an amused smile on his face, "You were defeated by a little girl of seven summers." having witnessed their interaction with intrigue, never once taking his eyes off the two who resemble each other the most. Yet there was something else in the girl's expression that was painfully familiar to him._

 _Ned turned to the knight before shaking his head, "I only pray to the Old Gods that the next one won't be wanting to fight as well." he said, though knowing his luck, those prayers won't be answered._

" _For your sake, I hope so too." Ser Barristan said with a smile as he clapped the Warden on the back, "Why don't we take a walk, I'll be leaving in the morning and I want to enjoy this while it lasts." he said before the two of them walked together towards the Godswood. They stood before the Weirwood tree, the carved face staring at them as the knight sat on a root in front of the tree._

" _Is there something you wanted to talk to me about? Is it about the King?" Ned had to ask since the last time they spoke to each other, the Warden wanted Robert to execute Tywin Lannister for the deaths of Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon. Which didn't end on a good note seeing how Robert looked satisfied at the dragon children's death._

 _Ser Barristan shook his head, "No, it's not about Robert." he said, leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees, his eyes staring at Ned intensely, "Ned, I'll only ask this once and for the sake of my own soul, I want you to answer me honestly. If you can do that, then I vow never to repeat it to Robert or anyone who might use this against you." he said as Ned's eyes widened at the request before he asked the most heart stopping question, "Are you the one who saved Princess Lyanna's child?" The Warden of the North felt his stomach drop at what this respected knight might've suspected._

 _After a long silence, Ned asked, "Do you swear? You will never let these words pass your lips to anyone who will want my family's lives." The knight nodded, "I swear by all that is holy and right that this conversation never happened." he swore as the Northman took a deep breath and answered, "Lyra's real name is Lyaerys Targaryen." he said, cutting the air like a knife with that secret._

 _Ser Barristan stayed silent for a moment before a smile crawled onto his face, "The dragon in wolf's skin." he said, pride filling his voice, peace filling him to the core knowing that Rhaegar's and Lyanna's child lives._

 _Ned smiled at the phrase that he and Catelyn are familiar with considering they refer to Lyra as such when no one can hear the Lord and Lady. "I've committed treason against the crown for harboring an enemy's child." he said, looking down at the pond that had steam rolling off the surface._

" _As far as anyone concerned, you're protecting the crown...the real crown." Ser Barristan said, making Ned look up at the knight who smiled at him encouragingly before standing back up with a grunt, "With the way thing are in the Capital, I fear we are speeding closer to destruction. With Robert as King, I don't think Westeros will survive for much longer. We can hold out for maybe another decade, but with the Lannisters taking control of the throne. Gods help us." he said, directing his last sentence at the tree, as though actually_ _ **were**_ _listening to them._

 _Ned kept his eyes on the knight, unsure if he made the right decision by telling him, "Everytime I take my eyes off her, I fear that someone will come and take her. Then everyone on Winterfell will die at the King's hand." he said, doubting himself as a Father who's greatest burden is the fear of what will befall their child if they make one mistake._

" _Then teach her how to fight." Ser Barristan said, urging the Northern Lord to teach the child, "I fear she_ _ **will**_ _be required to fight whether you like it or not. She's the princess, Westeros' last living heir." he urged further, wanting Ned to see reason if they want the Seven Kingdoms to survive._

" _There are still two more." Ned said, referring to the last two Targaryen children who escaped Robert's wrath. "Young Prince Viserys is heir to the Seven Kingdoms should he ever return. If he dies before that happens, then his younger brother will come for the throne." he added, the future being uncertain for everyone who played their role in the Rebellion._

" _And should the Mad King's sons not return to Westeros, the Princess Lyaerys will rule it in their place." Ser Barristan said, listing another possibility that they are gambling with before he added, "War is coming Ned, we don't know which one she will fight in, but will be fight for everyone. You need to prepare her for the worst that is to come. I'm sworn to Robert, but in my heart, I'm sworn to protect Rhaegar's heir."_

 _Ned's face lit up as an idea came up, "Maybe you still can." he began, leaving the other confused Ned explained, "You won't be sworn to King Robert forever if the Lannisters do take control over Westeros and they'll weed out anyone that threatens their rule." he paused as Ser Barristan realized what was being said, what might possibly happen to him in the long run, "They'll dismiss me."_

 _Ned nodded, "Should that time come, you must find the princes. If they prove to not have madness like their father before them, then you must bring them back to Westeros."_

 _Ser Barristan nodded in return, "We know our roles in this Game then." he held his hand out for Eddard to shake, "For Westeros." Ned grasped his hand, "For Westeros." he confirmed, sealing the deal for the war to come._

 _End Flashback_

"That's how I got here in the first place." Ser Barristan said, finishing his tale as Aegon and Jorah looked shell shocked at this revelation.

"All these years, Robert's greatest ally was a secret Targaryen supporter." Jorah said, his respect for the Warden of the North becoming ten fold.

Aegon felt happy and excited to know the existence of Lyaerys, even more so upon learning that it was Ned Stark who planned this out for them both, for Westeros. "I can't wait to meet her." he said, his voice above a whisper as he imagined what she looked like.

"Your Grace," Ser Jorah began, "she sits on the Iron Throne, the very thing you wish to claim. If she is as Ser Barristan described her, and if the people support her, then you must be willing to share it with her. A King and a Queen." Ser Jorah added, Aegon turning to the other man, realizing what he means with that sentence.

Aegon nodded, "I knew I would be needing to marry for political reasons, and this one is most beneficial for everyone." he said, happy that he didn't have to sift through noble women in order to find his ideal political match when it's sitting there on the Iron Throne, waiting for him.

"Um," Ser Barristan hummed, making the dragon and bear turn to him in question, "there's one thing you should know."

 _Flashback_

" _I'm not getting married and you can't make me! If they even try to make their wife, I'll cut them down with a sword like slicing a cake!" Lyra's voice filled the castle after Septa Mordane explained to her the reason why she must act like a lady. Everyone who heard it either laughed or stayed silent, Ser Barristan included. "Gods help anyone who tries to marry her."_


	3. Lyra 1

Storm grey shot open with a gasp, heart still pounding as the occupant in bed sat up, looking around to see that she was in her room. "It was only a dream." she muttered to herself, breathing a sigh of relief, though the icy blue eyes of that demon still haunting her.

Looking out the the stained glass window, she saw that the sun was rising. Knowing she won't be getting anymore sleep even if she wanted to, she pulled herself out of bed, her nightgown trailing behind her as she took her blue robe from a chair before wrapping herself in the silk fabric. After tying the knot securely, she walked over to the water bowl beside her bed and splashed water in her face washing away the sleep.

Wiping her face clean of water, she felt much more awake as she walked over to the window and opened said window. From her window that overlooked the Capital, she was able to make out the Sept of Baelor in the dim light of the rising sun, as well as the ships sailing into the harbour, and the hills in the distance. She sighed as a cool breeze gently caressed her face, putting her at ease as she mentally prepared herself for another day in the Red Keep.

Looking over to the chair that stood next to a harp in her room, she decided to kill some time in her morning by playing her favorite instrument; Rhaegar's harp. A Father's gift to his child before his death. With that idea in mind, she walked over to the musical instrument and sat down in front of it before pulling said instrument to her person and started playing a gentle tune.

She allowed her fingers to pluck the strings as her mind started to wander, thinking back to that day, one year ago, when she delivered punishment upon the Lannisters…

 _Flashback_

 _The battle was won for the Starks. All those months of bloodshed and sacrifice forged a victory against the Lannisters for their deceit and murder of innocent people, including Robert's bastard children. The dragon for which was used in the battle was sent back to the Wall where its father resided since Lyra Stark had no desire to scare the people of King's Landing any more than what was required._

 _Lyra Stark sat on the Iron Throne with an expressionless demeanor as she stared at the four Lannisters brought before her for their trial. Ned Stark sat in the chair to her right with a walking stick to help him move about due to the injury he sustained months ago when Jaime attacked him on the streets. Robb Stark sat to her left, a frown set on his face as he glared the Lannisters, the Kingslayer especially for pushing his little brother Bran out that tower and crippled the boy. Behind Lyra sat her Ghost, a large direwolf with pure white fur and shocking red eyes, ready to kill his mistress' enemy on command. His eyes stared at the Lannisters almost human-like that it scared the lions, Joffrey the most._

 _The nobles that filled the courtroom on both sides stared at the Starks wearily, especially the direwolf. But their main focus was the tyrannical family that ruled over them with the power of fear and money. They want to see justice done upon the brood for their public misdeeds, and were anticipating the punishment the three Starks were about to give them._

 _The sole female on the throne was the first to address them, "All four of you have done despicable things, acts that not even the Gods will ever forgive you for." she said, her eyes burning holes into the lions, "Though it's hard to determine which of you had done the worst in their lifetime. So I'll list the awful things each of you has done." she directed her gaze to the Kingslayer, "Ser Jaime of House Lannister, Kingslayer." she smiled slightly, "You earned your name as an oathbreaker when stabbed the Mad King in the back. Something not many can do when the lives of millions hang in the balance. An impulse I can understand given your circumstances at the time." her smile disappeared altogether as a frown took its place, "But what i can never understand, is that impulsive action for which you pushed Brandon Stark out the top of that tower. A boy of 10, a boy that you tried to kill when he saw you fucking the queen." she growled as gasps and murmurs filled the courtroom, the temperature dropping like winter on summer's eve. Tywin just looked embarrassed and couldn't bear to even look at his son, "Thankfully my little brother lives, but you took away his ability to walk, you turned him into a cripple." Lyra growled out, her eyes shining with tears for her beloved brother who had big dreams for himself. But she kept the tears inside and added, "Do you deny the truth?" Jaime stayed silent under Lyra's direwolf gaze before he lowered his head in defeat, knowing that there was no way out of this._

 _Lyra breathed out through her nose, "That's what I thought." she said before shifting her gaze to Cersei, "Cersei Lannister, for twenty years you've committed incest with your twin brother, you've deceived the court, King's Landing and all of Westeros with your infidelity." Cersei's eyes burned in rage at the word and snarled, "And you honestly believed Robert was an better with the thousands of whores he brought into the Red Keep and fathered twenty bastards?" everyone saw the lioness was ready to launch herself at the direwolf, but guards were ready, especially Ghost, "I'll admit, he wasn't the best husband, neither was he great king, or even a Father." Lyra said, having held pity for the woman before for her unhappy marriage, "But that should not have given you clause to murder Robert Baratheon so that you could take the crown for yourself through yours and Jaime's son." she said, remembering what Ned Stark told her about what happened to the previous king. "Lies. That drunk fool got himself killed when he went hunting and he was too drunk to even protect himself from the boar." Cersei defended herself, but was stunned when she saw the guards bring someone she didn't expect to see. Lyra never took her eyes off Cersei as she addressed the witness to the crime, "Lancel Lannister, you were Robert Baratheon's squire at Cersei's insistence." Lancel nodded from his place between the guards, "Yes Milady." "And were you not with Robert at the time of his death?" Lancel felt Cersei's stare burning into his skull as he nodded, "Tell everyone what happened before you went with the king on his hunt." Lyra commanded, her voice carrying around the room as nobles watched in anticipation as Lancel recounted, "I saw Her Grace put something into the wineskin before she approached me and gave me the wineskin that her husband wouldn't want to go without. I had no idea what was really in it until that moment Robert was killed." Lancel finished as the courtroom mumbled amongst themselves at his side of the story. "You didn't know you were being used to kill the king." Lyra stated as Lancel nodded, his gaze shifting to his cousins and uncle in fear before Lyra dismissed him, "You can step down now." Lancel looked so relieved that he just about dashed out of the room to save his arse. Lyra tared unwavering at Cersei who continued to give her a nasty look, "Your murder of your husband had not only plunged this nation into war, but you have shamed your House and your family. Something that will take generations to heal from for everything you've done." Lyra said, scolding the Queen Regent for her crimes that have placed a stain upon her family name._

 _Lyra turn to the youngest of the accused and was met with a glare that rivaled his Mother's, but Lyra remained unaffected, "Joffrey of House Lannister, son of the twins, Cersei and Jaime Lannister." his glare became malicious at what she called him, "You've done many despicable things that even the Gods will retch at. The list of your atrocities were so long that I had a hard time trying to figure out which was the most disgusting. You disgrace your family and Westeros with your manic delight in the torment of innocent people." Joffrey's face turned red at how she chastised him in front of the court, "I am a king, I am allowed to do what I want! That throne is mine!" he screeched in his annoying voice that it gave Lyra a headache, "A king's duty is to protect his people,_ _ **not**_ _terrorize them. And a king,_ _ **never**_ _orders the City Watch to rip a baby from their Mother's breast, and slit their throats in front of the Mother." Many nobles in the court looked disgusted and nauseous at the image that Lyra gave to them, "It wasn't just_ _ **one**_ _infant though. It was_ _ **all**_ _of Robert's bastards,_ _ **innocent children**_ _who could not fight back while they were drowned, butchered and publicly maimed until not even their own Mothers could recognize them!" Lyra's inner direwolf leapt out as Ghost snarled at the boy, taking a step that frightened the false-king. By now, everyone in the courtroom was screaming for the boy's head, anger and fury written on their faces as Lyra glared at the incest born lion with so much fire, many thought he would catch flames. "There have been many witnesses to your crimes Joffrey, and you'll be spending a thousand years burning in Seven Hells before you'll ever be forgiven." Lyra finished, though it looked like she wanted to sick her Ghost on the boy, give him a horrifying death._

 _Lyra gaze turned to the cause of all this anguish, "Tywin Lannister," the old lion stared back at her stoically despite the humiliation he felt at his children's follies, "you strived to put your House at the top of the food chain. You've done a great deal of acts yourself in your lifetime." she gripped the handle of the one of the swords from the IronThrone as anger washed through her, "But the one thing that stands out, something that you have never answered for, is how you purchased the throne with the bodies of Rhaegar's wife Elia and their children, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon." she said, barely able to contain her fury as Ghost snarled at Tywin, ready to rip him to pieces, "You ordered Ser Gregor Clegane to kill the children so that the Targaryen Dynasty would be destroyed permanently, so that your daughter can be queen." she said, remembering the stories of what happened, more so when she discovered the truth about herself. "You obviously hold a grudge against my House for what almost became of your Father. So why bring up something that was never fully under my control." Tywin said, staying the proud lion he's always been, refusing to back down, even if this means his day has come. The corner of Lyra's mouth quirked up in a smirk as she glared at the old lion, "Your Mountain, I had him confess to what you ordered of him years ago. He sang like a canary before I took his head." Tywin started to look uneasy, "What were the words you said to him? Oh yes, 'I want my daughter to become the Queen she should've been. Now end the dragons.' That was the order you gave to him. You butchered those children for power. A crime that can never be forgiven." Lyra finished, watching as Tywin frowned deeply at how his best warrior betrayed him like that._

" _I'll admit, you right about one thing, I do hold a grudge against you. Not only for what your brood has done, but for what you took from me." Lyra accused, her glare locking onto Tywin's, "The Targaryen children you killed...were my brother and sister." the truth came out, making the courtroom mumble as Tywin's eyes widened just a fraction, "You're lying, your Father sits right next to you." the old lion said his eyes swerving to the Quiet Wolf who's expression was unreadable as a statue before Lyra turned to her brother, their eyes exchanging silent words before Robb commanded his men to take a torch off the wall and gave it to the Northern King who passed to Lyra who stood up from the Iron Throne and walked down the steps towards the Lannisters. Everyone held their breath as Lyra grasped the handle of the torch, it's fireblazing for all to see. The nobles waited for Lyra to burn one of the lions alive as said lions stared up at her in fear before she held the torch in front of diagonally. Then, to everyone's shock and surprise, Lyra used her left hand to grasp the blazing end of the torch, burning herself. But Lyra didn't look fazed, she kept her eyes on the lions who stared at her in shock. "You've heard stories about Targaryens having dragon's blood running through their veins, how fire can never burn a dragon. I personally thought that Targaryens no longer had that ability, that it was lost to time." She explained before she slowly let go of the fire, "But I was wrong." she said, opening her palm for everyone to see her skin without a single burn, shocking everyone further as they witnessed Lyra demonstrate her blood gift._

 _Lyra smiled at the bewilderment of the lions as she handed the torch back to Robb's men, "Now you know." she said before turning her back on the Lannisters to walk back up the steps towards the throne, "We all thought that Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna and raped her. But that was all a lie." she said, turning back around to face the court, "They ran away together and married in Dorne. While Rhaegar was slain by Robert Baratheon, Lyanna gave up her life to bring me into this world." she said, revealing the full truth about herself, shocking everyone as the Lannisters stared at her with fear, Jaime especially since she shares the blood of the Mad King._

 _Joffrey turned to glare at Eddard Stark, "This is treason to the crown! You harbored a dragon spawn in the North!" he screamed at the Quiet Wolf who sighed in annoyance while Lyra smirked slightly, "Technically, I'm half dragon and half wolf. Thankfully my Mother's wolf blood was strong enough to give me her face. The Dragon in Wolf's Skin." she said, smiling at her private joke that fit her perfectly._

 _Lyra took her seat on the Iron Throne, "You are foolish to believe yourself to be king after everything you've done to your own people. Because of all your crimes, there will be justice." she began, ready to give each of them the punishment they deserve, "Joffrey Lannister, for the misdeeds and bloodshed you've committed in the Capital, in my name and by the light of the Seven, I hereby sentence you to die." she decreed, the nobles giving a shout of approval, happy that their hated false-king will be put to the sword._

" _Jaime Lannister," the Kingslayer stood straight, looking the Wolf Dragon in the eye, "For your crime committed in the North, it's only fitting that you be punished in the North. From this day forth, until your dying day, I hereby sentence you to the Wall and live your life in exile. You will serve as part of the Night's Watch, your name, your sword, all of it will be in service to the Night's Watch." she finished, the Kingslayer's shoulders dropped, no doubt unhappy with what awaits him at one of the coldest places in the Seven Kingdoms._

 _Lyra's gaze shifted to the lioness whose eyes swam with tears, "Cersei Lannister, your role in Robert Baratheon's murder is punishable by death." she paused as Cersei trembled in fear of Lyra, "However, death is too merciful for you. Which is why I thought of a more befitting punishment for you. You are from this day on banished from the Seven Kingdoms, all the titles you held onto so tightly will be taken away, your wealth, your crown, everything you have will be gone." Cersei's eyes widened, her blood freezing at the thought of leaving the place she called home, "My children-" "Will be in the care of Kevan Lannister at Casterly Rock." Lyra cut her off, "Tommen and Myrcella are the only two good decent children you and Jaime created. They are innocent to your crimes and will be given a better life than what you would do turn them into." she said, knowing from personal experience that a child shouldn't pay for their parents' crimes. Cersei's heart broke as tears streamed down her face, the consequences of her actions hitting her with full force._

 _Lyra ignored the woman's sobs as she faced the final lion for his punishment, "Tywin Lannister, your crime has taken twenty years to recognized. What you've done is unforgivable, but I'm not the only family member you've wronged with their deaths. You know what I'm talking about." at Tywin's expression, she knew that he knew who she was referring to, "So as an apology to the Martells for being forced to wait for so long, you'll be sent to Dorne to face their wrath and receive their punishment." she said, Tywin's eyes widening at the ruthless sentencing that will await him in one of his least favorite places in the world._

" _Take all three of them back to the dungeons, they should not see their son and grandson die." Lyra ordered as her guards seized Cersei, Jaime and Tywin, but the lioness fought and screamed as she was separated from Joffrey who struggled in the grip of the soldiers holding him, not wanting to die. Cersei screamed all the way out of the room until it all faded as Joffrey was held down, his fate sealed for execution._

 _Lyra rose from the throne as Robb handed her sword to her before approaching the boy, unsheathing the sword and held it in front of her with the blade touching the ground. Joffrey stared up at her with a terrified expression from where he was forced to kneel. "If you have any last words my lord, now's the time to say it." She said, remembering what Ned Stark tells deserters whenever passing the sentence and swinging the sword. Joffrey shook violently at the stony expression that barely concealed the ruthlessness she was about to show him, "No, no wait please, I'm sorry! I was wrong, a king doesn't always do as they please! Have mercy! I beg you!" Joffrey begged pathetically, snot dripping out of his nose as Lyra stood over him, preparing to use her sword on him, "I want to live! Please!" Lyra paused as Joffrey whimpered like a cowardly lion, to afraid to face what was coming, "Please." he bowed his head, begging her to let him go. With a deep breath, Lyra swung her sword, his head coming off clean as his body stopped moving. His head rolled until it stared up at her, his face forever set in a terrified expression._

 _Lyra sheathed her sword, "Get him out of my sight." she ordered before walking out of the room with her sword in her hand and Ghost trotting beside her._

 _End Flashback_

Lyra's fingers stopped plucking the strings, the memory of what she did a year ago still fresh. The feeling of power over her enemies delighted her when she saw each of their faces, heard Cersei's screams. She was happy...then ashamed for being happy. That feeling of how she enjoyed their suffering terrified her because it was something the Mad King must've felt when he burned people alive. She wished someone else had done the deed instead of her because having that kind of power is dangerous, especially for the untrained ruler. She just wanted it to be over so that she could go home, but after that revelation, she knew that there was no way she could ever return to the North, or be Lyra Stark again.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, "Come in." she said, giving them permission to enter as she got up from her chair to see Shae, one of her handmaidens opening the door to her chamber, "Forgive me Your Grace, but your Hands are holding a Small Council meeting and you must attend immediately." Shae said urgently, her accent dripping with anxiety as she came into the room and pulled out the queen's prefered clothes that mostly consist of trousers, boots and a blue long sleeved shirt.

"What's brought this on all of a sudden, and in the morning no less?" Lyra said, as Shae helped her get dressed before she brushed Lyra's hair and pulled into a french braid so quick that Lyra didn't know what happened. "I'm not sure, but Lord Tyrion told me to inform you to come at once." Shae answered before pushing her queen out of the room as Lyra all but dashed quickly to the Tower of the Hand where the Small Council meeting was being held.

Upon arrival, Lyra saw her Father pacing, Tyrion drinking, Renly looking uneasy and Varys...he was frozen. "What happened?" Lyra demanded, out of breath as she approached the table. Ned Stark approached her with a grim expression, in his hand was a raven scroll that was opened, "It's best that you read it for yourself, Your Grace." he said, his voice filled with trepidation after reading the scroll himself.

Lyra took the scroll and saw a symbol she never thought she would ever see in her lifetime; a three-headed dragon. With shaking hands, she held the scroll in between her fingers and read what was written, 'Queen Lyaerys Targaryen of the Seven Kingdoms, I hope this scroll finds well. I write to inform you that I have arrived at Dragonstone and wish for us to speak to one another. As rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, we need to discuss the succession to the Iron Throne. I look forward to meeting you. Aegon Targaryen.'

Lyra felt all breath leave her system, her feet unsteady as Ned pulled out a chair for her before she could collapse. "He's returned. Aegon Targaryen has come for his birthright." Lyra said, her voice above a whisper as the scroll fell from her hands and landed on the table.

Ned took his seat closest to her, "He's been on Dragonstone for a month." he said, Lyra turned her gaze on him, "We don't know why he's waited so long to write this scroll, but we can only assume-" "That he wants me to hand the crown to him. I know what he wants, he's waited for years to come home." she turned to Varys who had yet to speak, "From what your little birds told you, he's nothing like his Father, is he?" Varys shook his head, "That still has yet to be seen, he has commanded his dragons to burn slave masters, but never the slaves." he paused before emphasising, " _Never the slaves._ " Lyra nodded, "Only those he deemed cruel and ruthless then. Anything else?"

Varys answered, "Apparently he has two sworn sword protecting and advising him, a Northerner name Jorah Mormont and the previous Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy." Hers and Ned's eyes widened upon recognition of that name, "Ser Barristan? He's with Aegon?" she said, knowing that a man as wise as Ser Barristan has served terrible Kings before until his dismissal by Joffrey, "How long has he served Aegon?" she asked, enquiring about the knight who her brother admired growing up. "A little over a year and a half now. Long before you became Queen." Varys answered, his tone betraying nothing, though his face told everyone that he was delighted by the fact that Ser Barristan got back at Joffrey's dismissal by serving someone who was better than the boy.

"That must mean he's not insane then. Good." Lyra said, relaxing a little knowing that one of the greatest knights in Westeros was not dead by the hands of another crazy person.

"Your Grace," Renly addressed, "as happy as I am that Ser Barristan is alright, we cannot speculate the Targaryen's state of mind based on a single knight." he felt the need to advise Lyra, knowing that there are always two sides to every story.

"From what our reports say, Aegon Targaryen is nothing like his Father." Lyra said with authority, "His letter said that he wants to discuss the succession of the Throne when he could've just demanded I bend the knee. If I recall correctly, he has three large dragons. He could've flown here to King's Landing, but he didn't. He's on Dragonstone waiting. Not everyone are their parents, so I want to give him the benefit of the doubt." Lyra said, remembering the reports done on the Last Dragon and how he freed people from slavery.

"Or," Tyrion set his goblet down, "he's leading you into a trap just like he did with Ned's Father and brother. You know how that ended." he said, looking directly at his co-hand and queen, "We need to take precaution with this. If the other Houses and the North hear about this, they'll be preparing for war in order to protect themselves from another 'Mad King.'" he said, having gone over many scenarios that never ended on a good note.

"Tyrion's right," Ned began, drawing all attention to him, "if Aegon learns that you gave the North back to the Starks, he may want Robb to return it to him if he becomes King." he said, dreading the possibilities that will draw the North back into war.

Lyra's heart dropped at the thought of Robb being forced to bend the knee the way Torrhen Stark knelt to Aegon the Conqueror. "We can't let that happen. The North should ruled _in_ the North, not so far in the South." Lyra said, asserting her role as a monarch, "The North will freeze over before Robb ever bends the knee." she added, remembering the Stark words 'Winter is Coming.'

"It matters not, he'll want the North when he comes to King's Landing, otherwise, he will use his dragons." Varys said, while admiring the Queen's love for her Northern brethren, he knew that it will all be for nought should Aegon become King.

Lyra felt like she was caught between a rock and a hard place, the fate of Westeros and the North are in her hands and she needs to make the right decisions if she wants to protect the kingdoms. With resolve set firmly on her face, she said, "He wants to meet with me about who rules Westeros. I'll talk to him myself about letting the North keep their freedom." she knew it sounded naive, but she had to try, even if it killed her in the end.

"He might not listen to you, Your Grace." Tyrion needed to say, fearing that Aegon will want the North whether they liked it or not.

"I'll _make_ him listen." Lyra asserted, both dragon and direwolf taking form, "I won't allow my people to be dragged back into war. Not again." she said, refusing to allow harm to come to Westeros, "I'll meet with the Dragon King, we'll negotiate the terms on equal footing."

"And when will you meet this Dragon King?" Tyrion asked, pouring himself a cup before drinking the wine, "A fortnight after you send me a letter from Dragonstone." Lyra said, her eyes on the dwarf who choked on his wine and coughed raggedly as his eyes widened at her answer.

"Wh-What?" Tyrion exclaimed as he coughed again, hoping that he heard wrong. The Small Council stared at Lyra in confusion before she explained, "In three days, you will be sailing for Dragonstone as an envoy, see for yourself if whether or not he's the Mad King incarnate, get the feel of him." Tyrion gave her an incredulous look, "I do not have any interest in men like that." he said, feeling the need to joke, even if it won't help him at all.

Lyra ignored his joke, "But you are interested in keeping the nation from war. Just meet with him, get drunk if you want to, but I need you to speak in complete sentences when you talk to him first." she said, putting her faith in her sometime enebriated Hand.

"What if he kills me on sight?" Tyrion asked with a sarcastic smile as Lyra returned it with a smile of her own, "I'll send Shae with you as a bodyguard." his smile disappeared, "Beg pardon?" Lyra explained, "Shae will be going with you as protection. She's gotten rather good with a knife." she smile, her lessons with one of her handmaidens paying off.

Tyrion looked like he was about to say something else in regards to her handmaiden, but decided against it, "What should I do if he imprisons me and forces me to write a letter telling you that everything's fine?" he felt he needed to ask since his ass was on the line.

"Write, 'Tell my brother I love him' if that ever happens." Lyra said, earning a look from the dwarf before he sighed, "I want to bring five barrels of wine for this journey." he said in resignation as he poured himself some more wine.

"Three. I need you to keep a clear head when you talk him." Lyra said before getting up from her chair, "If you'll excuse me, I need to write a letter to the Dragon King, let him know who he'll be expecting. Meeting's dismissed." she said before walking out of the room with Ned following her.

"Are you sure this is wise Lyra, you might be sending Tyrion to his death." Ned said, using her Stark name every time they were alone since they were still Father and daughter in the eyes of the Gods.

"He's not gonna die. I wager Aegon to be reasonable enough not to kill someone smaller than him. If he can be reasoned with, then the North can stay in the North. Westeros will be ruled by a benevolent king." Lyra said hope filling her as she turned to her Father, "Then we can go home." she added, her longing for home shining in her eyes, something that only Ned can understand.

Ned wrapped his arm around her in a Fatherly embrace, "We _will_ go home love. We will." he said, sharing that same desire to go back to the North.

* * *

 _ **This one took me five hours. I hope I portrayed Lyra's personality quite well. Thank you to everyone who favored this story, it gives me confidence knowing that people love this story enough to add it to their list. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the flashback, it was my favorite thing to write. Thank you.**_


	4. Aegon 2, Tyrion 1, Lyra 2, Oberyn 1

Aegon stared at the fire in the room that held the Painted Table. He's been on Dragonstone for a solid month, familiarizing himself with his ancestral home and with a part of Westeros he will soon rule. His mind went to the raven scroll he sent the day before, and he's been waiting patiently for the Queen's reply. In that one year since he was informed about Lyaerys Targaryen, he awaited any and every whisper that spoke of her name, who she was, what she does and how she rules. He was pleasantly surprised to learn that Westeros flourished under her rule, but what bewildered him was the fact that she gave one of their kingdoms to the North. He knew that she's a blood relation to the Starks and was raised by them with love from what Ser Barristan told him, but the Seven Kingdoms will not be the Seven Kingdoms if one of them was given away. The Starks should be honored that their own blood mingled with a dragon's and is sitting on the Iron Throne with a fair and gentle hand, so they should be content having her as their ruler and not cut themselves off from Westeros.

Time and time again he would imagine the Queen, was her hair dark as midnight, her direwolf eyes changing to dragon violet like his own after years growing up as a Stark? Didn't matter, she fit the qualities that are perfect for him as a wife and partner in politics. Another idea of her that he likes is her skill in sword fight and archery. Her ability to fight and defend herself means that she will protect the children they will have. He smiled at the thought, the dream of having little dragons of his own to love and teach them his life lessons is what drives him to rule Westeros so that they can protect the kingdoms in his stead when his time comes.

"Your Grace." Aegon was brought out of his musings and saw Ser Jorah bowing his head to him in respect before lifting it back up and holding a scroll "A raven scroll from the Capital." he said, watching Aegon's eyes widened slightly before he took the scroll presented to him and unrolled said scroll to read what the Queen had to say: 'Aegon Targaryen the Dragon King, I humbly accept your invitation to Dragonstone and I'm willing to discuss the succession to the throne with you in person. I hope you will forgive me for not coming immediately fore I need to make preparations and finish up my meetings with other Houses. But I will come within a fortnight after one of my Hands, Lord Tyrion of House Lannister, arrives on Dragonstone before I do. Please treat him kindly, and do hide the wine in your cellars or he'll drink it all dry. I also must ask that you do not feed him to your dragons while he's with you. We both need him alive. Queen Lyaerys Targaryen.' He finished reading it, laughing through his nose at the humor she added at the end, though he suspected that part about feeding him to his dragons wasn't really a joke.

"She's agreed to come to Dragonstone." Aegon summarized, lowering the scroll as he looked up at the Northern knight who smiled, happy that the Queen was cooperative enough to meet with Aegon. "She'll come within a fortnight after one of her Hands arrive here first." The dragon added, walking around the map of Westeros, the scroll still in his hand.

"Which one?" Jorah asked as Aegon touched along the spot where King's Landing resided on the map, "Tyrion Lannister." Aegon answered, Jorah's eyes widening at the familiar name. "The Dwarf? He drinks and whores." he said indignantly as though the Queen was insulting the King.

out for his King to take, "A raven scroll from King's Landing, written by Queen Lyaerys hersel

Aego held up the scroll, "She also warned me to hide all the wine we have and has requested me not to feed him to my dragons." he said, this being the first time he's heard of Tyrion Lannister, or the fact that he was a dwarf. "She's testing me. She sends one of her Hands because she's wary of me. Which is good because a Queen must always be cautious about any possible enemies or allies." he smiled slightly, annoyed yet understanding of the actions she's taking with this meeting.

"If she's testing you, will you also test her as well?" Jorah felt the need to ask from his place by the map where the North's located. Aegon played with the edges of the scroll, "Perhaps. She and I share the blood of the Mad King, the possibility of madness is still high for both of us, higher for me considering I'm his offspring." he said, remembering what people say about Targaryens, "Every time a Targaryen is born, the Gods flip a coin, and the world holds its breath to see how it will land." he added, those fabled words ringing in his head like a bell.

Jorah's eyes softened as he stared at his King, knowing that fear of inheriting madness from an evil creature has put a great deal of strain on the young man before him who wants nothing more than to make the world a better place. Walking around the table, he approached the King and placed both hands firmly on the young man's shoulders, locking eyes with him directly, "You are _nothing_ like your Father. His blood may flow through your veins, but your heart has more purity and love than that monster ever had." The bear said, like a Father assuring his child that the monsters won't get him. In this case, madness is the monster which the King fears the most.

Aegon smiled up at Jorah, one of the Father-figures he was blessed with in this cruel world, the second being Ser Barristan. From the moment they met, he has been his confidant and family, one of the main reasons he's even alive today. He placed his own hand on the bear's shoulders, a loving gesture a son would return to his a Father as Jorah patted him as well. The two of them walked out of the room to spar with each other in the training yard as a way to kill time before the day their guests come.

* * *

"I _still_ cannot believe that our benevolent and kind hearted Queen would send one of her trusted Hands to meet a bloody dragon!" Tyrion exclaimed to Bronn as the two of them sat in the former's study drinking wine.

"No one said life was perfect milord. Brightside, your favorite woman is going with you." Bronn said, trying to lighten the mood as he downed wine from his goblet.

" _You are not helping._ " Tyrion said slowly before he too drank from his goblet.

"She's the Queen's handmaiden that you fuck when you think she's not looking and won't notice. Guess what, she figured it out a _long_ time ago my friend." Bronn said with a shit-eating smirk as he poured himself another drink.

"I was the one who introduced Shae to her in the first place to get her out of whoring." Tyrion said, a mournful expression on his face as he tapped his fingers on his goblet, "Now she's coming with me to meet one of the most dangerous people who ever lived." he said, fearing for his beloved's safety.

"She going with you to protect your sorry arse. Which is not an easy job considering how many people want you dead. I speak from experience, and got paid for it." Bronn said as Tyrion gave him a deadpanned look, "I know, I paid you myself." he set his cup down and got right down to business, "Which is why I'll pay you to come with us on this grand adventure." he said, knowing a man like Bronn can never refuse gold.

"You want me to come along and meet this Dragon King where we'll probably get our arses burned alive." Bronn summarized, looking at the dwarf incredulously, "Fuck it, I'm not protecting your arse for all the money in the world if it means facing fookin' set of flying fire breathing teeth." he said before taking a gulp of wine.

"It's not me you'll be protecting, it's Shae." Tyrion said, leaning forward on his desk, "If it goes bad for me I need you to take Shae out of there." he said, his eyes pleading with his supposed friend to go with him on this journey that may very well end his life.

Bronn lowered his cup and allowed his head to fall back with a sigh. It's moment like this where he has to take pity on his employer and really be his friend, which is something he hates because it damages his character. "My money better be waiting for me if you _do_ die." he said in resignation as Tyrion sighed in relief, happy that his backup plan is going with him on his latest adventure.

The dwarf refilled their goblets before holding his up, "A toast to our next grand adventure." he announced as Bronn mirrored the gesture and added, "Let us hope that we can live through it to fuck another day. Cheers." The clinked their goblets together before downing the wine at the same time.

* * *

Lyra sat in her studies filling out documents and writing out scrolls to nobles, giving them her response about their marriage offers. She worked fervently in order to distract herself from thinking about her impending meeting with the Dragon King. She knew that Aegon Targaryen would return to Westeros someday, though a part of her hoped that he would stay in Mereen a little longer to protect the people from being enslaved by their masters. She was happy that he made a change across the Narrow Sea, but she was terrified about what might happen next once they meet each other.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts, "Come in." she said, not stopping in her concentration at her desk as the door opened and a familiar accented voice rung out, "If you keep furrowing your brows like that, people would think you are in a bad mood."

Lyra's hand froze in her writing when she recognized that voice, "Oh Gods help me." she looked up, confirming her suspicions, "Prince Oberyn Martell." The Dornish prince raised his arms up in a grand welcoming gesture and bowed to the Queen with a jovial smile, "Your Grace, wonderful to see you again. How are we this fine afternoon?" he said, walking over to the chair in front of her desk before taking a seat and crossing his legs.

"So many things." Lyra answered, not sure how much more excitement she can handle with her very distant relative in her study. "When did you get here... _How_ did you get in here?" she asked after a pause as Oberyn shrugged in his usual laidback manner, "I let myself in." she gave him a look that basically said 'yeah right.' "Ned Stark let me in. I wanted to surprise you." he answered truthfully as Lyra put her quill back into the inkpot, "Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but for what reason did you have to come here. Is it Tywin?" she had to ask since the last she heard of the old lion, he was rotting in Dorne's dungeon.

Oberyn waved off her concern, "Don't worry, Lord Tywin is alive and is still locked away as we speak." he said, still feeling satisfied for the compensation the Queen gave his people after years of being denied their princess' death.

Lyra nodded in approval, a slight smirk gracing her features, "One year down, nineteen more to go." she said, sharing Oberyn's satisfaction for Tywin's poetic sentencing; twenty years escaping justice, twenty years in Dornish prison.

Oberyn sighed, "Still the happiest day in my life." he said, as though he was enjoying the sunset.

"Second happiest for me." Lyra added, remembering her first meeting with the Dornish prince.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a week after Queen Lyaerys' coronation. After the death Joffrey, Jaime was immediately sent to the Wall in chains while Cersei was shipped out of Westeros with the help of a Greyjoy. Now, Lyaerys sat on the Iron Throne with her Hands on either side of her; Tyrion on the left, Ned on her right, and her direwolf sitting behind her the way he did at the Lannisters' trial. All three of them, and the Queen's Guard waiting for the arrival of their visiter that was scheduled to come in today._

" _I still don't understand why we had to have this meeting here. It's just two people meeting, we shouldn't need to discuss it in a big room. Why not the council chamber?" Lyra said, feeling uncomfortable sitting on a metal throne made entirely of swords. Her attire consisted of boots, a long skirt that trailed behind her and was open to show her wearing trousers with a silver belt, and a matching jacket with opened sleeves and collar that showed her necklace that had a direwolf and a dragon circling each other._

" _You need to make a good first impression on our guests, Your Grace." Tyrion answered, "You need to respect your position on the Throne and show them that you are not like the last three kings who sat there before you." he explained, watching as Lyra leaned her cheek on her right hand, "One week later and this crown is giving me a headache. What have I done to deserve this?" she sighed, tapping the side of her crown that was made of silver and shaped to look like two dragons spanning their wings and wrapping around her head and facing each other with a direwolf's head between them, dragon eyes encrusted with rubies while the direwolf had sapphire. Her crown was the perfect symbolism of the Houses she came from._

" _You ended a war." Tyrion answered with a smirk, laughing at Lyra's discomfort with the crown before returning to the previous conversation, "Plus it would be a good place once you present the...gift...you're about to give them." he said with discomfort, knowing that this needed to be done no matter what his feelings were._

 _Lyra looked at her left Hand sadly, despite all the horrible things he's done to Tyrion, the dwarf still loves him no matter what, "You don't have to be here when it happens. I'll understand if you have no wish to remain here in King's Landing after we're done." she said, sympathetic to the dwarf who smiled sadly at his Queen in return, "It needs to be done, I can't hide from this...no one can. This way, everyone can get the closure they need. I don't care how much it hurts, we all need this." he said, eyes shining with tears as resolve set into his face._

 _Lyra saw truth in his eyes, making her respect her Hand even more as she nodded her head in acknowledgement before the large doors opened, making everyone sit straight as footsteps approached the Queen and her Hands. A man with black hair and sharp eyes that reminded her of a viper and three young women who share a resemblance to the man, his family members no doubt. Each woman carried a different weapon on her person, one holding a spear, one with a bullwhip wrapped around her person and one with daggers strapped to her. They stopped in front of the steps of the Throne, the man in the middle of his entourage bowed at the waist in respect, "Your Grace, it's wonderful to finally meet you at last." he said, his accent distinguishing him from the people the Queen has met in her life._

" _Thank you for traveling so far Prince Oberyn. I hope the seas weren't too rough on your journey." Lyra greeted him in a regal and respected manner, taking her role as Queen as her eyes swiveled to the female company the Prince brought with him._

" _My Queen, allow me to introduce you to my daughters, the Sand Snakes," Oberyn stepped aside to introduce the girls, "My eldest, Obara Sand," the woman with with spear bowed her head silently, "Nymeria Sand," the woman with the bullwhip nodded her head to the Queen, "and Tyene Sand." the youngest woman with the daggers smiled at the Queen, "Your Grace."_

 _Lyra smiled at the girls in return, each of them reminded her of Arya with the way they held themselves. How she wished for her little sister to be here right now, no doubt she would ask questions and ask them to train with her. "Welcome to King's Landing, forgive me if I imposed on you with my request for you to come here, I couldn't trust anyone to deliver it to Dorne safely or securely." she said, knowing that Tywin would make any deals and pay any debts if it means escaping justice once more._

" _Not at all. What was it that you wanted brought to Dorne?" Oberyn asked, not taking his eyes off his goodbrother's youngest child. The same one who he created with the Stark girl and abandoned his wife and children. When he heard about the existence and crowning of Lyaerys Targaryen, the daughter of dragon and wolf, he felt angry at the Dragon Prince for dishonoring his sister. But then, he started becoming curious about this 'Dragon in Wolf's Skin' that everyone in Westeros talked about, how fire didn't burn her, how the cold couldn't freeze her, the perfect example of ice and fire coming together. While he didn't know Lyanna Stark personally, he knew that she was a Northern beauty that made even the Dragon Prince fall for her. Looking at the Queen now, he understood why she was called the Dragon in Wolf's Skin, she looked more Stark than she did Targaryen, which was enough to conceal her from Robert and the Lannister's wrath. But he saw hints of Rhaegar in the girl's features, the skin tone, her cheekbones, the way she held herself, and her eyes. While it was Stark grey, there were hints of violet sparkling within those hues, as though a dragon was hiding underneath._

" _An apology." she said, her eyes turning to her guards who carried a chest before setting it down at the Prince's feet. Oberyn and his daughters looked from the chest to the Queen who nodded her head before Oberyn opened said chest to reveal a pile of giant human bones inside. Picking up the gigantic human skull, he turned to the Queen curiously, "What is this?"_

" _Bones." Lyra answered bluntly, Eddard looked like he wanted to facepalm himself for her bluntness. "We can see that." Obara Sand said, her foot nudging the side of the chest, noting how impossibly big the bones were, "And what creature was this anyway?" she said, narrowing her eyes at the Queen who smirked slightly, "The Mountain."_

 _With that one answer, all four Dornish warriors eyes the skull in Oberyn's hands as he tightened his grip on the monster's remains, as though it would cause it pain like it did with Elia and her children. Oberyn looked up at the Queen, "Who killed him?" he asked, not sure if he should be happy that someone delivered his vengeance, or angry that someone took it from him._

" _Let's just say I was a little...unreasonable after I questioned him. Anger can do that to a person who stands in front of her siblings' murderer." Lyra said, her gloved hand petting Ghost's furry head, the direwolf glaring at the remains as well._

 _Everyone was silent before Oberyn started to laugh, his daughters joining in as their Father tossed the skull into the air, Tyene catching it before tossing it back into the chest as Nymeria shut the lid. "I like you already." Oberyn said, finally at peace for the unresolve justice that befell his House when his sister and her children were murdered._

 _Lyra composed herself as she addressed the next issue at hand, "I'm happy with your acceptance. But this is one of two gifts I am giving you." she paused before taking a deep breath, "I also must apologize for the actions of Rhaegar Targaryen. Had Rhaegar not chosen my Mother, Elia and my siblings would not have been held hostage by the Mad King." she swallowed the lump in her throat as she controlled her emotions, "They should not have suffered such horrific deaths, and for that, I am sorry." she said, bowing her head to the Dornishman in apology._

 _Oberyn felt humbled by the Queen's apology, but did not want it from someone who is guiltless for another's crimes. Climbing the steps to the Throne, he stood a good respectful distance from the Queen as her Hands and direwolf tensed up. "There is nothing to forgive, do not apologize for something you had no part in. You've put my sister's soul at peace, and Dorne can finally move on from this painful tragedy." he said this so softly that it was almost unheard by the occupants in the Throne room._

 _Lyra looked up at the Dornish Prince, his eyes full of understanding and pain, pain he can finally heal from after years of being denied justice. "Thank you." she said, almost shaking as tears shined in her eyes, happy that her siblings' uncle does not blame her. Oberyn smiled in return, "From this day on, call me Uncle." he said, making the Queen breathe out an incredulous laugh as Ned shook his head at the Dornishman, though everyone could see his smile._

" _What's the second gift?" Oberyn asked, remembering the Queen saying that she was giving him two gifts._

 _Lyra turned to her guards, "Bring him." they left the room to fetch the person she was referring to as Lyra turned back to Oberyn with a smile on her face, "Consider my second gift as compensation for denying you the right to kill Ser Gregor Clegane. He wasn't the only responsible for Elia's murder, he may have swung the sword, but that animal had a very long leash that was held by it's master." she paused as Oberyn and his daughters figured out who she was talking about, "You know of whom I speak."_

" _Tywin Lannister." Oberyn answered, rage filling him at the most hated name in Dorne. Lyra nodded, "Yes, I let him live because death was too merciful, too final. If anyone deserves to punish such a man it's you. For twenty years he's escaped justice, it's only right that the people he wronged be the ones to sentence him for his crimes." she explained, making the Viper and his Sand Snakes smile gleefully at the Queen before they turned their attention to the guards who brought a shackled Tywin into the room. The Dornish family resisted the urge to draw their weapons on the man who took their princess from them as the old lion glared up at the Queen who remained unaffected by his stare._

" _Lord Tywin, this is Oberyn Martell, Prince of Dorne, the Red Viper...the brother of Elia Martell." Lyra smirked as she introduced the Prince who walked down the steps slowly, like the viper he is until he stood toe to toe with Tywin. For several long seconds, the viper and the lion stared at each other, unblinking as the former glared at the older man before opening his mouth, "For twenty years you got away with the murder of Elia and her children. It's a very long time to wait, especially when pain and anger festers overtime. Twenty years. That should be a reasonable amount of time for you to suffer in Dorne." Oberyn said, announcing Tywin's punishment as his daughters came to his side, giving everyone the impression of hissing snakes waiting to strike. Turning back to the Queen, she nodded, giving him permission to take Tywin Lannister away before the guards and the Sand Snakes dragged the old lion out of the room, additional guards carrying the Mountain's remains behind them._

 _Oberyn stayed behind to thank the Queen, "Thank you for the gift Your Grace. Dorne will be very happy to know that their princess' killers are brought to justice." Lyra smiled, "It was my pleasure." Oberyn smiled as he bowed to her before straightening himself back up, "You know, I think I'll visit from time to time. Things should be getting interesting around here now that you're Queen." he turned to walk out of the room, "I'll see you next time my little niece." he said, giving her a back hand wave as he left the room._

 _The room was silent as she let out a breath, happy and relieved to have Tywin out of the Capital, "Why do I get the feeling that I welcomed another headache into my life?" she asked, turning to Ned and Tyrion who smiled at her near dreadful expression, knowing that the Red Viper will come to King's Landing every now and them when she least expects it._

 _Flashback Ends_

Oberyn sighed, "Joyous day for Dorne. My brother sends his regards." he added, making Lyra smile at her welcome headache who she fondly calls 'Uncle' in her head.

"So what's happening?" Oberyn asked as Lyra looked down silently before leaning back in her chair, letting out a breath, unsure whether or not she should tell the Dornish Prince about what's happened recently. After a moment of contemplation, she told Oberyn what happened, from the scroll, the Small Council meeting and what may or may not happen.

Oberyn stared at her as though she grew three heads, "Seven Hells." was all he said as Lyra nodded, "What's more, is that he may want my brother, Robb Stark, to bend the knee and surrender the North to become part of the Seven Kingdoms once again." she sighed, "These nations might be pulled back into war if they catch wind of the Mad King's son wanting the Throne." she shook her head at the thought of bloodshed and slaughter, "I'm scared, for my people, for the North, my family; everyone. Their lives are in my hands now and I'm not sure if I can keep them safe this time." she said, unsure if whether or not she's doing the right thing in her role as Queen.

It was Oberyn's turn to let out a breath, unsure what needs to be said to the Queen who is caught in the middle, "I wish I could say that everything will be alright, but I fear that will only create false hope when things start going to shit." he said, being honest with the girl who has the country on her shoulder, "I may be a prince but I am not a ruler. I can only tell you that you must learn from another's past mistake and that a single decision alters the course of the future." He paused as he stared at the Queen who has taken her crown off for a moment in need of another's guidance, "You're Queen of Six Kingdoms, yet you feel you must protect your Northern home the most. In the one year you ruled as Queen, you put lives of your people first so that they didn't suffer the last fifty years of shitty kings." she breathed out a reluctant laugh, "You made decisions for their sake, and they live much better lives with you as their Queen. They believe in you because of that, and you must rely on their faith in you, just as you must have faith in yourself. Any decision you make, you do it for the realm." he finished, giving the girl his council the way he would with his daughters.

Lyra swallowed the lump in her throat as he smiled at the Prince, "Thank you, that means a lot for me. After the year I had, I'm still surprised the weight of the crown hasn't broken my neck." she said, making Oberyn chuckle, happy that the Queen still has her humor despite the circumstances, "I'm happy to be of service."

Lyra's eyes lit up as an idea came to mind, "If we're discussing service, would it be too much of a burden to ask a favor?" she asked, Oberyn raised his brows at her request, "Not at all." she beckoned him to come closer before he stood up and leaned forward for the Queen to whisper in his ear. He leaned back after she finished stating her request, "It would be my honor, Your Grace." she smiled, happy and assured that he would abide by her favor.

"If we're talking favors, you should bring my daughters with you for this trip." Oberyn said, smiling at the Queen who asked, "Which ones?" remembering that he has several. The viper smiled mischievously, "Come in girls." he said, not looking away as the door opened to reveal the three Sand Snakes who mirrored their Father's smile, "They love going on your adventures." Oberyn said as though he was enjoying the show while Lyra's eyes widened in disbelief.

"That trip to the streets of steel was _not_ an adventure." Lyra defended herself, recalling the last time she spent time with the Sand Snakes.

"It was the only form of entertainment we got out of King's Landing. This one will be better." Nymeria said, looking forward to the trip as her sisters smiled, "We'll be your Queen's Guard for the duration of your trip, Your Grace." Obara said, her thick Dornish accent leaking with anticipation. "We'll also be your sparring partners like last time." Tyene added, knowing that they will need to kill time until they reach Dragonstone.

Lyra knew there was no way out of this like last time when the Sand Snakes visited her, "Very well then. Make sure you pack everything you need, we'll be leaving in a fortnight." she said, hoping that she won't regret this like last time. Which, given her luck, she will.

* * *

 _ **Credit goes to SassBrat for her ideas that she wrote in her review for my story. Thank you very much, and yes the Sand Snakes give her the right kind of chaos that is needed in her life. I already planned a sparring match between Aegon and Lyra since they are both warriors that fight to defend their people. Believe me, I'm looking forward to that fight. Also, Aegon isn't in love with Lyra yet, he's just fascinated with the idea of her and the benefits that come with having her as Queen.**_

 _ **I hope that you love this chapter, and I'm happy that people are following this fic. If you are sweating for the next chapter, leave me a review and tell me what you think.**_


	5. Tyrion 2, Aegon 3

Tyrion stood on deck as his ship approached the ancestral home of House Targaryen. He drank from his wineskin in an attempt to rid himself of the anxiety on meeting the Dragon King. He felt the days went by to fast until he boarded the boat with Shae and Bronn before sailing to Dragonstone.

"Are you frightened my lion?" He turned around to see his foreign beauty walk up from behind him, her entire body covered against the cold winds that come from the seas. He smiled up at her as she stood next to him, beholding the ancient structure where negotiations will take place for their Queen and possible King.

"Frightened is a very gentle word to describe how scared shitless I feel at the moment." Tyrion said, only making a jest when he feels terrified of the worst to come.

"I'm not gonna let them hurt you." Shae said, vowing to protect her lion from anyone that wants to kill him. She knew what she was getting into the moment her Queen told her where Tyrion was being sent to, she thanked Lyra a thousand times for her training, and for sending her along as the dwarf's bodyguard.

Tyrion smiled at her, her devotion made him feel unworthy even after everything they endured together while he was Hand to his twat of a nephew and the fear of what Cersei would do to person he loves most. "I'm not worried about me. I'm worried I won't be able to protect you when things go to hell." he said, his eyes turning back to Dragonstone, contemplating his fate if things go to shit and he won't be able to protect Shae.

Shae smiled at the dwarf-her dwarf- tenderly before kneeling down to his level to give him a loving kiss, to which he responded as their kiss deepened, telling the world how much they mean to each other.

"I don't know what makes me more nauseous," They broke their lip lock as Bronn joined them on deck, looking queasy as the ship moved, "the sea rocking the fucking boat, or you two getting romantic." he said, not used to the sea as he stumbled a bit until he held onto the rail, trying to keep himself from dry heaving.

The dwarf smirked while the Queen's handmaiden fought to keep her laughter down, "Try not to worry Bronn, your feet will be back on land soon enough." Tyrion said, laughing at his sellsword and - sometimes - best friend.

"Aye, soon enough to come face to face with a fucking dragon." Bronn said, lowing his head and breathing slowly to calm his stomach. He does not travel by sea very much.

Tyrion shrugged, "Well, it will be a tale to tell the ladies of court about it." he said, clapping the sellsword on the back, "Think of it, 'The Adventures of Bronn of the Black Water, He Who Faced a Dragon and Lived to Fuck Another Day.' truly something your grandsons will enjoy." he said, making a grand gesture that earned him a glare from the taller man who was swaying where he stood.

"You're a wee fucker, but I can't lie, that is a great story for my grand-shits." Bronn said, smiling a little before he got dizzy again, holding tightly to the rails as the ship sailed closer to Dragonstone.

Tyrion and Shae laughed before they heard screeching in the distance. All three of them looked back to the island, their eyes widening in fear and amazement as three dragons flew around the island.

"Fuck me to Seven Hells, are those..." Bronn said, bewildered and exasperated at the sight of legendary beast circling the Targaryen ancestral home.

"Dragons." Shae said, finishing Bronn's thought as she stared at the dragons in wonderment. "They're real." she said with a smile, mesmerized by the creatures.

"They're fucking huge. You'd be swimming in their stomachs before they could chomp you in half given your size." Bronn couldn't but comment to the dwarf whose face fell at his friend's words, "Thank you, I'm sure to sleep well tonight with that kind of picture in my head." he sarcastically said, his previous fear resurfacing as the ship's captain dropped anchor.

" _If_ we can even sleep that is." Bronn said as all three of them walked away from the rails and to the row boats waiting for them. Tyrion, Shae and Bronn climbed into the boat along with a few soldiers who rowed with the paddles towards the shore.

Bronn looked even more sick, clutching the edge of the rocking boat as they got closer to the beach. Tyrion watched his friend in amusement, "Having fun?" he said, unable to help himself as he fought to keep the grin off his face. "Fuck off." Bronn said, glaring at the dwarf who smirked, loving his karma apparently.

As they got closer to the shore, they saw Ser Barristan, a young woman and Dothraki warriors who stood on the beach, awaiting their arrival as the boat touched the sand before the soldiers hopped out to pull the boat further in. As soon as the boat was out of the water, Bronn immediately jumped out, stumbling a little, his body trying to remember what land felt like before he steadied himself. Tyrion followed suit, holding a hand out to Shae like a gentleman, making the woman smile as she took his hand and practically leapt out of the boat to join her lion.

Tyrion let go of her hand as the apprached Ser Barristan, making a note of how different he looked since the last time the dwarf saw him. The old knight grew himself a short beard, making him look older, but his eyes shined with wisdom and happiness. "Ser Barristan Selmy." Tyrion said, bowing his head to the knight in respect for his services to the crown, and for putting up with his family.

"Lord Tyrion." Ser Barristan returned the nod, glad to see the only decent Lannister since his time serving Robert Baratheon. "You're looking rather well." he said to the dwarf who smiled a little before he added, "I heard about what happened to your family. You have my condolences." Tyrion shook his head, "No condolences needed, the only one who actually had any love for me was Jaime. He's taken the Black, so he can at least fight for something over there. Besides, it was only the king died, didn't like the little cunt." he said distastefully, still embarrassed by how he could be related to the little shit.

"Not many people did." Ser Barristan said sympathetically before turning to the woman beside him, "This is the King's most trusted advisor, Missandei of Naath." he introduced the young woman who smiled in greeting, "Welcome to Dragonstone, our King is happy to know that have arrived at last. If you wouldn't mind handing over your weapons?" Missandei requested, making Tyrion and everyone pause before the dwarf turned to his sellsword who sighed as he begrudgingly unstrapped his weapons from his person and handed them to the Dothraki, the rest of the soldiers following suit. They saw other Dothraki warriors pick up the boat and carry it away.

"Please, this way." Missandei instructed before she turned around, Tyrion and company having no choice but to follow her.

"Can you swim?" Bronn had to ask since their boat was taken from them. "The most I can do is dog paddle." Tyrion answered as Shae walked behind him slightly as they followed the King's advisor and knight.

"How is Her Grace, the last time I saw her she was standing beside Robb Stark when Robert Baratheon visited the North to take Ned away." Ser Barristan asked striking up a conversation as they walked along the stone pathway that led up to the fortress.

"She's doing well, although she didn't look happy as I left. Then again, Queen Lyaerys doesn't smile very often." Tyrion answered, remembering the many instances where Lyra held a calm, but unsmiling demeanor whenever she did her duty as Queen.

"If I recall correctly, she would smile constantly as a child." Ser Barristan said, remembering that day he saw the Queen when she was but a child.

"That's because she was in the North." Tyrion said, ending the conversation as they got closer to the gate, "Tell me Ser Barristan, should I be worried right now?" he needed to ask since this may very well be his last day in this world.

The old knight shook his head, "Not yet." he said as they stepped inside. "That's very comforting." Tyrion said, not feeling assured as they walked down the halls leading to the throne room. Which in his opinion, was like walking into the dragon's den.

Finally, they arrived at the throne room, and behold, sitting on the throne was Aegon Targaryen himself, dressed in his House colors that consist of black boots, trousers, a tunic with a red three headed dragon over his heart and a red cape that was held by a silver chain around his front **(Like the one Daenerys wore for her season 7 ensemble)**. This man was truly a Targaryen with his silver hair pulled back in half up and those violet eyes that glowed with dragon fire.

To his right stood Ser Jorah of House Mormont who stared at the visitors with his hand close to his sword, ready for anyone that dares to strike at his King.

"You stand in the presence of Aegon Stormborn of House Targaryen; Rightful Heir to the Iron Throne, Rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Father of Dragons, Khal of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains." Missandei announced Aegon's titles from off to the side, her voice resonating in the large room as the three visitors stared at the Targaryen in bewilderment for the many titles he's earned himself over the years.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Ser Barristan introduced Tyrion, "This is Tyrion Lannister, Hand to Queen Lyaerys Targaryen." he remembered the dwarf's titles before Tyrion added, "And the Dwarf of Casterly Rock. Pleased to make your acquaintance." he bowed to the King in respect who smiled for a split second before composing himself.

Ser Barristan turned to the sellsword, "And, uh, this guy." he said, only now realizing he didn't know the names of Tyrion's company. The dwarf coughed to mask his laugh, "My apologies, this is Ser Bronn of the Blackwater." he introduced his friend who straightened himself up, trying to stand proud.

Tyrion gestured to Shae, "And this is-" "-Shae, Queen's handmaiden and bodyguard." Shae cut him off, wanting to introduce herself, staring the Dragon King in the eyes, not liking the look of him considering he's trying to take her Queen's place in the Capital.

"Forgive me, I wasn't aware that handmaidens work as bodyguards in Westeros." Aegon said with intrigue as Shae narrowed her eyes and said, "I'm the first."

"If you are the Queen's bodyguard, then why aren't you with your Queen?" Aegon asked as Shae stood proud and unmoving, "She's ordered me to protect her Hand." she said, her resolve set in her stance that Tyrion couldn't help but appreciate this side of her.

Aegon had a faint smile on his face after she said that, "I see. Then welcome to Dragonstone, I hope the seas weren't too rough." he said, trying to show some courtesy before Bronn responded, "I wish." to which everyone ignored as Aegon stood up, "This way please." he said, walking behind the throne where the room with the Painted Table was located. Jorah followed close behind him as Tyrion and company did the same with Ser Barristan behind them.

Stepping inside the room that housed the table that was carved out to shape all of Westeros, everyone took their seats with Aegon at the head of the table, his knights behind him and Missandei sitting not too far from her while Tyrion sat to the right of the King with Bronn standing behind him and Shae to his right.

"Now that we're all here, why don't we drink some wine?" Tyrion said, hoping to break whatever tension that might suffocate them.

"There will be no wine for this meeting." Aegon bluntly said, happy that he heeded the Queen's warnings in that scroll.

"What's a meeting without good wine?" Tyrion asked, feeling as though he was in a different world where wine didn't exist.

"A sober Hand that will tell me what I need to know to prepare me when I meet your Queen." Aegon deadpanned, finding it strange that the Queen would make a drunk dwarf one of her Hands.

"You're gonna have to get me drunk for that." Tyrion said with a grin while Bronn fought the smile from crawling onto his face and Shae looked like she was ready to drag her lion out of the room.

Aegon raised his right brow at the dwarf, his expression unchanging before Tyrion conceded, "Fine. Let's start without wine." he said, getting comfortable in his chair, ready for the meeting.

"You must know why I'm here." Aegon said, getting down to business as he eyed the dwarf with a neutral expression.

"Yes. You're here to claim your Father's throne, for it is your birthright, and by Westerosi tradition, the son inherits the title and all lands that come with it." Tyrion said, all too familiar with inheritance, "However, given Rhaegar Targaryen, your late brother, was heir to the throne long before you were born. He bore children before you came to this world, all three of them. After he died, his infant son, Aegon, was king. Though it was only for a short, the throne was his alone. " Tyrion held a mournful expression, shaking his head, "My Father used the boy's infancy to his advantage when he sent his Mountain after the little king. You must've heard the story by now." he said, swallowing the lump in his throat for the shameful act his Father had done.

Aegon gripped the arm rest of his chair, trying to control his fury at the most unforgivable crime committed in this world, "I have. Has the Queen delivered justice?" he asked, needing to know if those murderous bastards got what they deserved.

"Yes. The Mountain is dead, thank the Gods, and my Father is rotting in a prison in Dorne." Tyrion answered with Aegon giving him a questioning look at the latter's punishment, "Why Dorne?"

"Apology and compensation. Oberyn Martell has an enthusiasm for justice and wanted to kill the Mountain first." Aegon nodded with an understanding expression, "That's reasonable enough."

"Moving on." Tyrion said, returning to the matter at hand, "While everyone thought that all of Rhaegar's heirs were dead, his last living heir was staying hidden in the North thanks to good ol' Ned. He certainly earned his name as the Quiet Wolf in that department." he said, unable to help himself make that kind of jest.

"Where is this conversation going exactly?" Aegon asked, well aware of the fact that Lyaerys Targaryen was raised by wolves for her protection.

"She was our last resort if we wanted the war to end." Tyrion said, the King looking at him in confusion as the dwarf let out a breath in order to stay calm, "You've heard that the most recent war is known as the War of the Five Kings?"

"Yes, the King in the North fighting the inbred Lannister brat king and the Baratheon brothers fighting each other for their usurper brother's throne due to Joffrey's illegitimacy. Who was the fifth again?" Aegon turned to his knights in question, but it was the dwarf who answered, "Balon Greyjoy. I wouldn't bother trying to remember him, he was just a bitter old octopus. So it's fine."

Aegon breathed out a laugh as Tyrion continued, "Now, since we ended the strife between the Starks and Lannisters while yawning at the old squid. All that was left was the Baratheon brats where one wasn't popular and the other...well...he has no interest in women." Tyrion sidetracked before shaking his head, "Anyway, Stannis and Renly obviously disliked each other so it's natural that they fought for the throne." he leaned forward, "But the moment Lyra Stark revealed herself to the world, the brothers were unable to keep going since most of Westeros outnumbered their armies. By placing her on the throne, all the fighting stopped, there was no need for bloodshed and slaughter if the true heir was chosen by the people of Westeros, one who actually serves her kingdom instead of ruling it." he leaned back in his chair, "There you have it, you want the throne, she has the throne. But it's only a matter of how you _earn_ the throne."

Aegon stayed silent for a long moment, which put Tyrion on edge before the King surprised everyone with a smile, "I had a feeling that she would loved by her people. It's a consolation, given who the Mad King was to her." he said, his smile faltering a fraction at the mention of his Father, "I knew I won't be given a warm reception if I just stormed King's Landing demanded the throne from her. No, that would only put me in the same category as my Father." he said, leaning back in his chair, his hands clasped in front of him, "I have no intention of taking the throne from her because that would just make Westeros revolt. I did not come here to shed innocent blood, I came here to help my people." he finished, relishing in the shocked expression on the dwarf's face, obviously not expecting such words from a Conqueror's descendent.

Finally, Tyrion spoke, "This meeting you want with Queen Lyaerys, it's not all about the succession to the throne." he said, trying to figure out the King's motives.

"It is about the succession. I'm willing to share the crown with her if it means serving Westeros as its King." Aegon said, watching comprehension make it's way onto Tyrion's face as he figured out what he meant by that sentence.

"How can you possibly share a throne?" Shae asked, not liking the look on the King's face, her role as Queen's bodyguard taking affect, "If I recall correctly, kings _never_ share their thrones, they never share power." she said, eyeing the King who wants to take her first true friend's crown.

"You want her as your wife." Tyrion stated, stopping Shae's further tyrade. Aegon smiled, "Smart dwarf." Tyrion stayed silent before turning to his companions, "Shae, Bronn, if you two could step outside, I'd like to have a word with the King alone." the two looked at Tyrion as though he lost his mind. Looking between the dragon and the dwarf, Bronn let out a long breath before patting the latter on the shoulder, "Don't get killed." "Mmm, wouldn't dream of it." Tyrion said before locking eyes with Shae, a message hidden in their eyes before Shae nodded in understanding as she stood up, "Call my name if you need me." she said, walking out of the room with the sellsword.

The dwarf turned back to the King who still had his knights and advisor close to him, " By 'alone', I mean you three as well." he said, making Ser Jorah glare at Tyrion before turning his attention to his King. Aegon was silent for a moment before glancing at his sworn swords and advisor, "Go ahead, I'll be fine." he said, though they looked hesitant, they obeyed their King nonetheless as all three of them left the room. Ser Jorah lagged behind, "I'll be within shouting distance, Your Grace." he said before following his companions out of the room.

Once they were alone, Tyrion commented, "I know knights are supposed to be protective of the monarch they serve, but that one surly doesn't like leaving you alone." he said, referring to Ser Jorah seemed more like a Mother Bear to him.

"Enough. You wanted to speak with me alone, so speak." Aegon commanded, wanting to get back to business.

"Right." Tyrion sat up straight, looking the King in the eye, "You can't marry her." he bluntly said, making Aegon raise his eyebrows at his sentence, "Oh? Is she already married?" He asked, not remembering if whether or not the Queen already had a husband.

"No."

"Betrothed?"

"No."

"Has a lover?"

"As far as my knowledge goes, no."

"She prefers women?"

Tyrion opened his mouth to answer, but words didn't come out as he considered that possibility, "I'm not sure." he shook his head, "But all the same, you can't marry her." he said again, watching the King tap his fingers on the table, "Then what's the reason?"

Tyrion felt like he was caught in the middle before opening his mouth again, "She just doesn't want to get married. If she did, it would be as a Lady, not as a Queen." this earned him a confused look from the King, "I don't understand."

Tyrion sighed, knowing that he is betraying his Queen for this, "We made her our Queen to stop war from further destroying the country and the people in it. We chose her because she was our only option to restore peace to the nation. In a way, we were thinking about ourselves so that we didn't have to waste another moment fighting for power." he paused to take a breath, "We wanted what was best for everyone, but it came at a great cost for Lyra Stark." he shook his head, "By placing the crown on her head, we took away her freedom to return home." he said with regret, remembering the Queen's expression as the silver crown was placed upon her head.

The words 'freedom' and 'home' struck something within Aegon, the familiarity of those words that tie in with his desire for the Iron Throne caused him to lean forward, "But she sits on her family's Throne, a seat housed in a home held by the dragons for centuries. She is home." he said, not understanding why the Queen of Westeros would not be home in her kingdom.

Tyrion sighed shaking his head, "Your Grace, you don't really know what home _actually_ is." he said, eyes filled with sympathy as he leaned back in his chair, "Tell me, what name do you know the Queen as?"

"Lyaerys of House Targaryen." Aegon answered, not sure what significance the dwarf's question has in regards to the Queen.

"You only know of her by her Targaryen name, but you don't know what that name truly means." Tyrion said, pausing as his eyes turned to the map, memorizing the details carved into the stone, "She grew up as Lyra Stark, carefree, determined, happy, loving, wild and full of energy. She was raised in the North surrounded by family, her wolf pack. But in the Capital, she's alone in the empty dragon's nest." his eyes returned to the King, "She fought for the North as Lyra Stark, but she became Queen as Lyaerys Targaryen. A Northern Woman sitting in a Southern Throne. A direwolf with a dragon's name." he paused, wanting Aegon to comprehend what he's saying.

"She never wanted to be Queen." he said finally understanding why she would never want to get married, it would tear away any chance she had to go home.

Tyrion nodded, "Yes. The crown binds her to the South, away from her homeland and family. The reason why she wants to discuss the succession to the Throne with you is so that she can go home with any need for war. She has high expectations for you and wants to make sure that there won't be another Mad King. But most of all," he paused, making sure he had his attention, "you have to not force the North to become part of Westeros again." he said, stating the most crucial reason for her to meet with Aegon.

Aegon almost didn't know how to respond, his mind was in a jumble after what was revealed to him, "But the North is one of the biggest continents in Westeros, how could she break faith between our kingdoms after receiving the Throne?" he said exasperatedly, unable to comprehend why she would give away one of their kingdoms since the North is one of the largest in Westeros.

"That is for the two of you to discuss. I'm her Hand, not her head. Half the time, it's hard to tell what the Queen is really thinking, and I'm usually an expert at reading people." Tyrion added, predicting multiple outcomes that come with their meeting.

"If you would excuse me, Your Grace, I need to write a raven scroll to tell the Queen that I have not died." Tyrion said, Aegon nodded before getting up from his chair, the dwarf following his lead, "Of course, I'll have Missandei escort you and your friends to your bedchambers." he said as the two of them walked side by side out of the room.

"Thank you very much." Tyrion said before asking, "By the way, could you send some wine up to my chambers as well?" Aegon mentally groaned, he was hoping the dwarf would forget the brew. "Of course, you earned it." he said reluctantly as they met with their companions who were sitting on the steps of the throne.

"About bloody time. What took you so long?" Bronn said, sitting up from his place on the steps with Shae who looked relieved to see her lion unhurt.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I want to get drunk." He said as Missandei walked up to them in a cordial manner, "If you would please follow me, I'll escort you to chambers." she said as she lead them out of the room with all three of them following behind her, leaving the King and his knights alone.

"What did you find out, Your Grace?" Jorah asked, noticing the indiscernible expression on the King's face who cryptically answered, "Many things." was all he said before he left the room, wanting to rest in his bedchambers, needing to time to think and prepare for his meeting with the Queen.

* * *

 ** _I had fun with this one. Just two more chapters away from their fated meeting. Tell me your thoughts, the more review I get, the more motivated I feel to write more. Thank you._**


	6. Eddard 1, Oberyn 2, Lyra 3

Back in King's Landing, Eddard Stark walked down the halls of the Red Keep with a raven scroll in his hand. He kept walking until he was outside where the Queen's private training yard was located. Making his way to the stone balcony that overlooked the sparring match, he, along with other nobles and guards observed Lyra and Obara fighting each other with bo staffs. Nymeria and Tyene stood off to the side drinking as they watched their Queen and sister. To anyone who witnessed the Sand Snake and the Wolf Dragon sparring, it resembled more of a deadly dance where one misstep could mean their end.

As these two continued to fight, the Red Viper and his paramour appeared beside the Quiet Wolf, his eyes never leaving the girls, a proud smile beaming across his face. "Hard to believe that they are distant relatives through Targaryen blood with the way they fight." Oberyn commented, watching the Queen and his daughter with pride.

Ned hummed in agreement, "Not many women in the North are given the right to fight. Though there are those who defy ancient traditions in favor of the sword." he said with a fond smile, remembering his sister and the traits passed down to Lyra and his daughter Arya.

Oberyn turned his head to the Stark with his arms wrapped around Ellaria, "You have two more daughters as well. The Queen mentioned one of them being a proper lady while the other is just like the Queen herself in terms of personality." he remembered Lyra telling him about her family and how her youngest sister idolises Visenya Targaryen and Nymeria the Warrior Queen for their abilities to fight.

Eddard breathed at a laugh, thinking about his polar opposite daughters who have their own aspirations and hobbies as Northerners. "Sansa and Arya, both extraordinary girls whom I love. But I will say this from one Father to another," he turned to Oberyn who continued smiling, "war was easier than daughters." This got the Red Viper laughing, before Ellaria and Eddard joined in. For a long moment, the Martell and the Stark shared good laugh over their fondness for their children.

Oberyn noticed the scroll in Eddard's hand and asked, "A message for the Queen?" Eddard held up the loosely rolled up scroll to show that he already read it, "Tyrion's alive."

"You don't look surprised." Oberyn observed, taking note how the Quiet Wolf stayed ever calm no matter what's happening.

"Well, this is Tyrion after all, not many things can surprise me after working with him for a year." Oberyn chuckled at his response before Ellaria pulled their attention back to the sparring match, "It's become a draw again." she said, all three of them watching the breathless Queen and her guard walk over to the other Sands who handed them drinks where Obara downed it all in one gulp while Lyra took a sip.

Eddard decided to take this as his cue to approach his Queen, walking down the steps at his sedate and calm pace, he made his way over to the girls who drank and laughed amongst themselves. "Your Grace." Eddard called out, catching their attention as he got closer.

"Lord Stark." Lyra addressed him by his title since it was not appropriate of them to refer to each other as Father and daughter in public. Her Hand bowed to her before presenting her the scroll with the dragon seal. She immediately took the scroll from his hand and unrolled the message with the Sand Snakes looking over her shoulder, 'Queen Lyaerys of House Targaryen, after an in depth meeting with the Dragon King Aegon Stormborn of House Targaryen, I have concluded that he is not like the Mad King. He looks forward to meeting you and will want to speak to you alone on personal matters. Lord Hand, Tyrion of House Lannister.' Lyra and the Sand Snakes finished reading, the Queen sighing in relief, happy that one of her Hands are still alive.

"'Alone' and 'personal' usually means fucking." Obara bluntly said after reading the scroll with her sisters. Everyone gave her a look before the Queen shook her head, dismissing the comment before walking away with Eddard Stark beside her, leaving the Sand Snakes alone in the training yard.

The Queen and her Hand walked down the halls together, discussing Tyrion's message. "The fact that he didn't mention his older brother definitely means that we are in the clear of madness with Aegon." Lyaerys said, remembering the code she asked Tyrion to use if things looked bad for the country her eyes skimming the scroll again for good measure as they found the Small Council chamber.

"As happy as I am that we are not dealing with another Mad King, he still has three dragons. This will not bode well with the people, commoners and nobles alike will fear him and his armies he's amassed over the years. The Dothraki especially." Eddard said, voicing his concerns, remembering all the stories regarding the Dothraki and what they're capable of.

"We have many bridges to cross with that one." Lyra said, sitting down in the chairs at the council table, "We'll take this one step at a time and by my next name day, the past will be the past and everyone can finally build a future worth living in." she said, as Eddard sat down slowly, his age getting to him much faster with the recent battles.

"While I'm happy with your humble expectations, it might never come to pass if the people can't see their beloved Queen on the throne. You are a beacon of hope for them, they rely on you for leadership and guidance. If they can't see you, they can't see the light, and everything will turn dark." Eddard said, looking straight at his daughter who stared back with her greyish-violet hues before opening her mouth, "When every sun sets, the night falls until the sun rises again. As it has with every ruler who has ascended and descended long before the Targaryen dynasty. The people will see darkness, but the stars _will_ guide them until a new dawn comes. That's what you and I are; stars."

Eddard gave her a soft smile, this poetic side gives Lyra the charisma needed to lead a nation. "You really believe that this Aegon will make a better king than the ones before?" he asked, doubt mixing in his voice as he thought of the only other Targaryen in this world that will sit on the Iron Throne.

"Call it optimism, but with the right counsel and guidance, we can fully restore faith back to House Targaryen and remove the fear from its name." she said, hope filling her own voice, "Aegon gets the throne, the nation gets a decent king after five decades, and we get to go home. Everyone wins, no one dies." she caught the look in Eddard's expression, her face fell, recognizing that expression all too well.

With a sigh, she asked, "If there's something you need to say, don't keep it to yourself. No secrets please." she said, not wanting there to be any secrets between them as both Father and daughter and Queen and Hand.

Eddard took a deep breath, unsure how to proceed before he opened his mouth, "We need to consider the possibility that you and I might never go home." he said, quick and clean, like a sword chopping off a head.

Lyra was at a loss for words, "What are you saying? Of course we're going home." she said, not understanding where this was coming from. They themselves have been dreaming of going back to the North since the end of the war.

He pointed at the scroll still in her hand, "What Tyrion said about Aegon wanting to hold the meeting with you and it being alone and personal. He may want a political marriage with you to secure an alliance and continue the dynasty." he said, having memorized that single sentence that has so many meanings to it.

"If this is about what Obara said earlier, she was just joking." she said, remembering the Sand Snake's comment that would scare any Father. While she did take it as a joke, she never really gave marriage much thought since power and politics are usually tied in with marriage alliances that make everyone miserable. As evidence with Robert and Cersei's disastrous union.

"Lyra," Eddard started, in a tone that Lyra recognized before when he told her that he was leaving for the Capital with Sansa and Arya, "you're young, and you have many talents that make you marriageable." he paused, knowing that this is their least favorite topic to discuss, "Aegon is unmarried, Lord Varys' little birds told him that much, and he has stayed unmarried for one purpose; politics and alliances. You yourself are unmarried and are both the same age. Nevermind that you are technically uncle and niece, he will want you because you are the last Targaryen aside from him." he said, having rolled this idea in his head many times knowing the Aegon will use her unmarried status to his advantage if he wants to secure his crown.

Lyra stayed silent, her heart clenching at her greatest fear; being tied to someone she will never love. Whether as Queen or as a lady, she didn't want to be anyone's wife. Another reason why she trained herself to fight was because most husbands are fighters and they don't usually want to have a wife who prefers a sword over embroidery. Being a woman who can fight back was supposed to scare off suitors, but that didn't stop noble Houses from trying their luck.

"I don't want to be his wife." she said, eyes glistening with unshed tears, "I want to go home."

Eddard grabbed her hand, giving her a gentle squeeze, hoping that it will give her strength, "I know." he said sympathetically, though he felt that they are only setting themselves up for heartbreak in the long run.

Lyra squeezed his hand back in return, a soft smile gracing her features, this being one of those few moments where they can be Father and daughter.

 _Flashback_

 _Lyra stood on a as the seamstress made adjustments to her southern gown; it was blue, like the winter roses that grew in the North, with silver embroidery etched into the sleeves and collar. Her dark hair was done up in four braids that met in the middle behind her head and flowed down her back in waves._

 _The woman in the mirror was a stranger to her. Yesterday, she was a Northern warrior commanding armies and beheading evil kings. Now stood a Southern woman who will be the center of attention on this momentous occasion. Today was Lyra Stark's coronation...or rather, Lyaerys Targaryen's coronation. The name sounded foreign to her. It will be the first time anyone has ever heard of such a name that symbolises the union of ice and fire. The hidden princess will soon become the first queen ever to take the throne, a name that will be written within the history books._

" _You look beautiful." She turned her head to see Eddard Stark dressed formally in his Northern garb for the occasion. Looking upon his daughter, no, Rhaegar and Lyanna's daughter, he was at a loss for words. The infant that he carried away from his sister's corpse is now a full grown woman. That one moment felt like an hour ago, and time passed too quickly for the Quiet Wolf._

" _Hello Father. How is everything out there?" she asked as the seamstress raised her arm, putting the final touches to her sleeve, "Everything is peaceful now. Our family is in the front row close to the throne." Eddard answered, stepping further into the room._

" _They get the awful view of the ugly chair." Lyra said, making Eddard laugh as he stared at Lyra, for a moment, he thought that it was his sister standing before him instead of his daughter. The resemblance was so surprising that he had to remind himself constantly that Lyanna was gone from this world. "You look so much like your mother." Eddard said, smiling sadly at her, his voice melancholy._

 _Lyra returned the smile with her own sad one as the seamstress stepped away from her, "All finished, Your Grace." she said, admiring the masterpiece that was Lyra._

 _Lyra smiled at the woman who took pride in her work, "Thank you, this is beautiful work." she said, making the woman smile, "Forgive me, but if I could speak to my Father alone for a moment?" the woman bowed, "Of course, Your Grace." she said before leaving the room._

 _Lyra turned her attention to the mirror, still uncomfortable with the stranger staring back at her, "That's not me." she said, shaking her head, turning her eyes back to her Father who nodded in regret, "No, it's not, it's Lyaerys Targaryen." he said, knowing that this woman will have to cast aside her identity when she wears the crown._

 _Lyra sighed, "Is there no other way out of this?" she asked, wishing to run back to the North where she was home._

 _Eddard shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you're the only one left, the last living heir Rhaegar left behind. This is the only way to repair the damages that have been wrought upon this country." he said, hating himself for putting this weight on her shoulders after everything their family went through to end the war._

 _Lyra looked down before looking at herself in the mirror again, "It's all fallen on me now." she said, trying to mentally prepare herself for the burden that is to come._

" _On us." Eddard added, making Lyra turn to him in confusion before he explained, "I decided to stay in the Capital to serve as your secondary Hand. I already talked to the family, then to Tyrion, they all agreed to let me stay here." he finished, watching Lyra's eyes widen in surprise at his explanation._

" _The North will have it's freedom, you'll have your freedom. You don't have to stay in such a place that tried to kill you." she said, not wanting to drag one of her precious people down with her._

" _The people that wanted me dead tried to kill me. They're gone now, and you need me now more than ever." Eddard said, wishing that he discussed this with Lyra sooner rather than surprise her._

" _Are you staying for your daughter...or for your Queen?" Lyra asked, because this will be difficult if her Father became her Hand. While she was happy with the thought of having her Father around longer, she didn't want personal and business matters to mix with her position as Queen._

" _My daughter." Eddard answered with resolve, refusing to abandon his daughter to the demons that come with her rule._

 _Lyra stepped off the stool and stood in front of her Father on equal footing, he was ahead taller than her, so she always had to look up to meet his eyes, "I will not force you to stay."_

" _You're not. This is of my own free will that I serve the Queen of Westeros." Eddard said, refusing to back down as Lyra stood before him, eyes never leaving his. After a moment, she nodded before she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug that he returned, letting her know that she was safe no matter what. Pulling away, she smiled up at him, putting on a brave face as Eddard smiled back before placing a kiss on her forehead._

 _Eddard took a deep breath, "It is time now, Your Grace."_

 _Lyra nodded, "I'm ready." she said before taking his arm as Father and daughter walked out of the room towards the latter's coronation._

 _End Flashback_

The day for her departure came as Father and daughter stood on the docks, saying goodbye to each other before the Queen had to depart for Dragonstone. They pulled away from each other, "Be safe, Your Grace." Eddard said, wishing that he could be there to protect her, but knew that he needed to stay and manage the affairs in the Capital while the Queen meets with Aegon.

"You as well, Father." Lyra said, keeping her tears at bay since she hates saying goodbye to her family. The last time they said goodbye to each other, it was almost permanent after what almost happened at the Sept of Baelor.

"We'll see each other soon." Eddard said, a whimpering sound appearing beside him in the form of a giant direwolf named Ghost. Lyra smiled at her furry companion as she pet him on the head, "Take care of him Ghost. I'll come back, I promise." she said as Ghost leaned into her touch for a moment before pulling away, standing dutifully beside his master's Father who stroked his fur affectionately.

Oberyn hugged each of his daughters as Ellaria kissed their shared child on the forehead, "We'll come back Mama." Tyene said, smiling up at her Mother who stroked her cheek lovingly, committing her to memory.

"Remember my Sand Snakes," Oberyn got their attention, "Unbowed. Unbent. Unbroken." he recited their House words, for which they repeated in unison, "Protect her, for she is more than your Queen, she is your family." he said, his eyes sliding to the Queen who has finished her goodbyes and was helped into the row boat.

"You don't have to ask us Father." Obara said dutifully as the eldest of the Sand Snakes, "She's the only reason why we're never bored in the Capital." she said with a smirk that mirrored Oberyn's.

"Sand Snakes, you coming or not?" Lyra called out, waiting for them in the rowboat before Tyene jogged over to her and practically leapt into the boat with an excited smile that Lyra couldn't help but smile back as the boat rocked back and forth with Tyene's motion.

"We're not letting you have all the fun." Nymeria said as she and Obara followed their hot headed sister into the boat before they were rowed to the ship that will take them to Dragonstone.

Eddard, Ghost, Oberyn and Ellaria watched the boat float further away from them, "They'll be fine. They are fighters, protectors and sisters, no matter their blood relation." Oberyn said, his hand landing on the Quiet Wolf's shoulder.

Eddard smiled at the Dornishman, never in a thousand years would he form a friendship with an eccentric man from a culture very different from his own. It was refreshing, and sometimes stressful given their differing personalities. Still, the Red Viper was always welcomed by the Quiet Wolf.

"You seem to have a better grasp at letting your daughters go than I ever could with my own." Eddard said, smiling at the man beside him who responded with his signature smile, "That's because I'm Dornish." Ellaria laughed, leaning into her lover before they lead him away from the docks, "Also, I'll be helping you out while our girls have their adventure." Eddard faced him, not understanding what he was saying, "Excuse me?"

"Our Queen made a request for me to assist you and help you in any way that I can while you run the Capitol in her absence." Oberyn explained, this favour being one he can't refuse his Queen since Ned needs all the help he could get until their girls return.

"When did she ask you?" Eddard asked, dreading what might come if Oberyn _does_ help him out and protect him.

"First day I came back after she told me what was happening. Couldn't refuse my niece who loves her Father. So we're stuck together." Oberyn said, relishing in the man's near-dreaded expression, giving him the impression of a man who's about to face war again.

"I take it back, war was easier than you." Eddard said before he and Ghost walked back to the Red Keep, silently praying to the Old Gods to give him strength.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: In case you're wondering, Oberyn staying for Eddard was the request Lyra whispered in his ear in chapter 3._**

 ** _ ** _I know this chapter was shorter than the previous ones, but I needed to transition to the meeting that will take place in the next chapter. I hope you at least loved this chapter. Tell me in the comments what was your favorite part in this chapter and what you think of Eddard and Oberyn's friendship._**_**


	7. Lyra 4, Aegon 4

Two days later

"I can't believe you brought the harp." Obara said, giving their Queen a deadpan expression as they sat on deck, drinking after another sparring match between the eldest Sand and Wolf Dragon.

"Couldn't help myself." Lyra said with a smirk as she plucked the strings of the smaller version of her favorite instrument as a way to entertain herself as she allowed her fingers to play a song.

"You couldn't bring another weapon?" Obara asked, hating to admit how she and her sisters enjoyed the music the Queen makes, "Let me guess, you're going to lull him to sleep before you strangle him to death." she said with a trademark smile that always meant that she was looking forward to a fight.

"We're not starting a war, Oba. This is a diplomatic mission to avoid war and bloodshed." Lyra chastised her friend using one of her nicknames she reserves for the Sand Snakes.

"Just because there won't be a war doesn't mean there won't be a fight." Nymeria said, playing with her whip, itching to use it in her next battle, "Thankfully you are able to fight without weapons as well. If you can disarm one of them, they're as good as dead. Just like that disgusting kraken whose eyes you plucked out with your own fingers." she said with a smile, remembering that moment when that rogue Greyjoy tried to use his nephew against their Queen.

"Second proudest moment as Queen. Didn't know what I was doing until he started screaming in agony." Lyra said, remembering the unfortunate incident that interrupted a celebration.

"The kraken became seafood." Tyene commented, making a joke out of the dead Greyjoy before taking a swig of her drink, "What about the Dragon King, what will you turn him into?"

"With luck, an ally." Lyra answered, her eyes gazing out to sea, "I prefer not to have another war on my hands. The last thing I want is to sacrifice innocent lives after everything that happened a year ago." she turned back to the Sand Snakes, "We need to be on the same side if we want to ensure Westeros' future."

The Sand Snakes were silent until the youngest of the three spoke, "I trust you." Lyra turned to Nymeria who nodded before turning to the eldest who sighed, "I'll hold myself back, but I won't hesitate to take up arms should they attack us first." she said, making Lyra smile at her, "I'll take what's given."

Screeching in the distance pulled their attention to the horizon behind Lyra who turned around to see three dragons flying above Dragonstone. Lyra let out a breath, "It's time." she said before placing her harp back in its case before shutting the lid.

* * *

Aegon sat in the throne room of Dragonstone, waiting patiently for his guests to arrive. When he saw the ship that had the sigil of both Stark and Targaryen from his vantage point from the stone pathways around the fortress, he sent Ser Barristan, Missandei, as well as Tyrion and his company to welcome the Queen. Ser Jorah stood stationary not too far from the King as they awaited their guests.

Ever since his talk with Tyrion, he began going over his plans for the Queen. He knows she wants to discuss the crown for the sole purpose of returning to the North. But he also knows that Westeros will not yield to him even if their Queen willingly gave the throne to him. It's one of the main reasons why he planned apolitical marriage between them for the sake of blood rights and peace. If he shared the throne with her, she can visit her family whenever she likes without the crown isolating her in the South. It's a good plan that would be beneficial for everyone if she gave it a chance.

The sound of the large doors opening pulled him out of his thoughts as he looked up to greet his guests. But the moment he beheld her, the Queen, he felt something spark inside of him, a fire he thought was extinguished years ago. The Queen walked into the throne room with calm and confident strides, her face set in a mask that gave none of her emotions away. As she got closer, he allowed his eyes to rove her figure, taking note of her attire that covered her from neck, to fingers and to feet. While it covered every inch of her skin, save her face, it hugged her figure in such a way that it left little to the imagination. Her clothes consisted of a black tunic that ended just at the middle of her thigh, dark brown gloves covering her hands and pants that showed off her strong legs, and black boots that ended above her ankles.

His eyes traveled up to her face, one he will never forget even as the world ends. He heard that Northern children were pale from the land of always winter, but this was a good kind of pale for her and there was not a single blemish on her skin. Her features were beautifully sculpted, as though someone carved her from alabaster stone and gave her life. He saw both Valyrian and blood of the First Men within her bone structure, giving her a wild and enchanting sort of beauty. Her dark hair that she inherited from her Northern Mother, was tied back by two french braids that started from her temples and joined in the middle of her ponytail that reached the middle of her back. Her lips were tempting, despite the fact that she wasn't smiling, she had a perfect mouth that was just begging to be kissed. Finally her eyes, he saw the grey colors that belong to her Stark lineage, but he saw a hint of violet sparkling within those grey orbs.

This woman is truly a dragon in wolf's skin. He prevented himself from licking his lips to save himself some dignity. Just the mere sight of her made his blood burn hotter than dragon fire itself.

Thankfully Missandei was able to break the silence before he made a fool of himself, "You stand in the presence of Aegon Stormborn of House Targaryen; Rightful Heir to the Iron Throne, Rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Father of Dragons, Khal of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains." when she finished, the Queen's expression didn't change in the slightest, save for the subtle raising of her eyebrows.

One of the three women that flanked Lyaerys stepped forward, her expression matching the Queen, except she looked angrier than her, " _You_ are in the presence of Lyaerys of House Targaryen and House Stark; _True Queen_ of Westeros, of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of _Six_ Kingdoms, Hero of the War of the Five Kings, the Dragon in Wolf's Skin, the Song of Ice and Fire." she announced her Queen's titles in a thick Dornish accent that surprised everyone in the room as she spoke with pride and authority. The way she listed Lyaerys' titles gave Aegon the impression that she was trying to challenge him, daring him to fight.

Aegon smiled at his guests, "Thank you for coming all this way, I'm happy to finally meet the first Queen to ever ascend the Iron Throne." he said, being honest with his equal, even as the three woman stared at him with either curiousity or disdain.

Lyaerys bowed her head to him in respect, "Thank you for having us." her voice was laced with the same Northern accent as Ser Jorah's, only hers was lighter, younger and held a music that was so beautiful, it puts minstrels to shame.

Lyaerys raised her head, her Valyrian Northern eyes gave none of her emotions away, "I do believe you invited me here for a reason." she said, wanting to conduct the business that brought her here in the first place.

Aegon nodded with a small smile, happy that he finally gets to speak with the Queen alone for business purposes, "Of course. This way please." he said, standing up from the throne and making his way to the Chamber of the Painted Table with the Queen following in his direction, her three guards followed close behind her.

Aegon halted in his steps as Lyaerys came close, "I wish for us to speak alone." he said, earning a glare from the three girls. He could've sworn that he heard them hissing as they surrounded their Queen in a protective circle. "And what make you think you should be alone with her." the same one who announced Lyaerys' titles stood between the last Targaryens, ready to strike at him like a snake.

Aegon prevented himself from rolling his eyes, "I'm not going to hurt her, that would just defeat the whole purpose of our meeting." he said, though she didn't look like she was going to back down.

"Obara." she turned her head to the sound of Lyaerys' voice, "It's fine." she said, calm and commanding, giving the Dornish Woman the silent order to step aside. Obara turned her eyes back to the King, her expression basically telling him not to try anything with the Queen before stepping aside for Lyaerys to come forward.

Aegon resisted a smile as he walked to the chamber with the Queen behind him. As soon as they got there, they walked over to the Painted Table where Aegon pulled the chair out for Lyaerys before she sat down and Aegon took his seat at the head of the table. Being close to her, he detected a strange yet exotic scent coming off of her, it was very appealing and he wanted to pull her even closer. But he controlled himself for his sake and hers.

"I apologize for the Sand Snakes. They're Dornish and are passionate in battle." Lyra said, apologizing on behalf of her Queensguard, embarrassed and flustered in the presence of the Dragon King. She heard that the blood of Old Valyria were a beautiful race with their silver hair, but she never thought they would be true. This descendent is definitely a pureblood Targaryen, so unlike the knights and noblemen she has met growing up, or even as Queen.

The minute she walked into the throne room and saw him, she had to fight from swooning and making herself look like a fool. She chastised herself for feeling like a maiden when she needs to be a warrior right now. A man who can make a woman go weak in the knees like that is certainly dangerous, especially a when he's a King.

"No apologies necessary. If they are doing their duty as Queensguard, then I have no complaint against them." Aegon said, dismissing the Sand Snakes behavior as he watched her face, trying to find a hint of emotion behind that regal mask.

"Nonetheless, an apology is an apology." Lyra said, keeping her face straight as his deep violet stared at her. Though to her, it felt like he was trying to see into her soul. "I believe you and I have some business to discuss." she said, diverting themselves back to the matter at hand.

The corner of Aegon's mouth quirked up, "Of course. The succession to the throne." he said, Lyra nodding before she began, "Let's not pretend that my ascension to the throne didn't surprise you because it surprised everyone in Westeros when the secret child of the Last Dragon was hiding under everyone's nose." she paused, her hands grasping the arms of her chair, "Let's also not pretend that you coming back to Westeros after years of exile will cause fear and conflict when word spreads that Aegon Stormborn has laid claim to the throne." she said, her eyes not leaving Aegon's.

"You've heard of what your Father had done while he was alive, I take it." she noticed a look of distaste coloring his face at the mention of his Father. "Yes, I've heard many stories about the atrocities he committed." he paused, letting out a quiet breath, "I also know about what he did to your Grandfather and Uncle." he said, the picture of their horrifying deaths still fresh in his mind, "I'm sorry for what he did to House Stark, such a crime can never be forgiven no matter how many generations pass."

Lyra saw the sincerity and shame in Aegon for the crimes of his Father, that single stain on the Targaryen name is something she herself has to live with for being his Granddaughter. "Don't apologize for what he did. I will not judge you for your Father's sins because you and I share the same blood as that monster. You're not your Father; I'm not my Grandfather. It took me a year to show that I'm not like the Mad King, though for you, it may take longer considering the fact that you are his son." she said, sympathy in her eyes, knowing exactly what it feels like to be judged for another person's crimes.

Aegon smiled at the Queen, feeling sympathy in her words, despite being chosen as the ruling monarch of Westeros, she knew what it's like for another's sins to be thrust upon them. "Thank you." he said, earning a comforting smile from Lyra that put his heart at ease.

"All we can do now is learn from other people's follies and make certain that we don't make the same mistakes as them." Lyra began, "I know you want the throne. You were ready to take it back with your armies and dragons while the Lannisters were ruling Westeros with fear and bloodshed." she said, almost distasteful as she talked about the last King's rule.

Aegon shared her distaste, "I've heard reports. While Robert may have been a drunk leeching fool that bled his Father-in-law's mine dry he was not cruel like my Father or that shitty excuse of king." he said, remembering the reports that made him want to just fly to Westeros and burn the little cunt where he was sitting.

Lyra smirked a little, "Were you pissed that you didn't get to kill the little twat first?" he gave a dry laugh, "I honestly hoped that I would be taking the throne back from a tyrant. That would've been a victory in the history books." It was Lyra's turn to laugh, "That would've given you a decent excuse to fly your dragons and march your armies to Westeros. The Dragon King, he who dethroned the Mad King's reincarnation." she gave a rueful smile, "That would have saved everyone the trouble for all the hell they suffered."

"Wish I had come sooner. But I was needed in Essos more than anything." he said, knowing that if he had just left at the time, everyone would still be slaves.

"You had a thousand reasons to stay in Mereen. A thousand reasons being a thousand slaves." she said with understanding, "Tell me, if you're here, who's keeping the chains off of them?" she asked, needing to know if he thought this through by coming back after the influence he created in the East.

"A friend of mine, Daario Naharis, someone who was also a slave, who became a fighter like me before he was free. He rules the former slave capital with the same generosity and justice as I have." He said, fondly remembering his friend who suffered the same way he did before they were free.

"And what if something happens? Should this Naharis be assassinated and a slave master takes his place as ruler of Mereen and puts chains back onto every slave you freed, what will you do?" She asked, giving him a scenario of the worst that would come if he's not there.

"I'll fly there and remind them with Fire and Blood." he answered, having thought of that possibility many times before he appointed Daario as ruler of Mereen.

At the blank expression on her face he asked, "You don't approve?" Lyra answered, "Normally I abhor the idea of using fire and destruction to solve worldwide problems. In this case, however, if it's a fat cunt who sells a little girl like livestock just to make a profit...can't say I'm no better when dealing with pedophiles and rapists." she said with a shrug, having dealt with the scum that worked for the Lannisters and carried out their evil deeds.

"What exactly did you do?" Aegon asked, wondering how she deals with such beings who dare defile an innocent life. "Someday I'll tell you. Aside from slaughtering slave masters in Essos, you stayed there longer of your own accord to ensure freedom for the former slaves. You could've sailed here at any given moment once you had your armies, but you made a selfless decision for the sake of others." she said, praising him for a selfless act, "Anyone who puts the lives of everyone above his own would make a far decent King than the shit ones that held the throne in the last fifty years."

Aegon smiled, his heart fluttering at her appraisal, never would he have thought that her view of him meant more to him than anything else. "Since you'll be King of Westeros, there _will_ be conditions to your ascension." she began, Aegon nodded for her to continue, "I'll make this clear, you are to _never_ burn anyone alive in your reign. Should that happen, they _will_ see you as the Mad King." Aegon nodded, understanding her logic before she continued, "You _will_ also need to marry. I have a few in mind, whom I've met before, that will be suitable for politicas as well as childbearing." she began suddenly, wiping the smile off his face instantly, never expecting such a statement before she listed her final condition, "And...you will leave the North alone as an independent kingdom. You will not make the King in the North bend the knee to you, and you will not take up arms against them." she finished, the North's freedom being the main reason for being here.

Aegon was silent as his expression changed into a frown, "You want me to let the Northern kingdom break away from Westeros? It's been part of the Seven Kingdoms since the last King in the North, Torrhen Stark, bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror."

"The North has been a prosperous Kingdom since I gave them their independence. My cousin, my brother, Robb Stark has ruled with a fair and honorable hand. Let the North be ruled _in_ the North, not from a Southern chair." Lyra said, having prepared herself for resistance knowing that Aegon will refuse this condition.

"So you broke faith between Houses so that your family can rule a kingdom?" Aegon question, Lyra's face turning sour at the word he used, "Broke faith?" she gave an exasperated laugh, "You can't break something that was broken two decades earlier. You said it yourself, your Father burned my Grandfather alive. You see, Aerys II was the one who broke faith with House Stark. The only reason why we didn't break away from the South then was because of the alliance and friendship between Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark. The North is different from the South, they have their Gods, their customs and livelihood that Southerners will never understand. They deserve to govern themselves after all the hell the last three Southern rulers put them through, and now that they finally get their independence, you want to take it away for a three hundred year old oath that the Mad King, _your Father, my Grandfather_ , broke before you and I drew breath in this world." Lyra finished, her inner dragon breathing it's own fire at the Dragon King who would dare take away her wolf pack's territory.

Aegon was silent throughout her tirade, that ice cold front that she placed in front of her melted away at the fire she spewed at him. Never, not once, has anyone spoke to him with such fury and passion for someone else. The way she talked back infuriated him...yet it also aroused him.

The moment was broken by the sound of the Queen's stomach growling, rather loudly in the spacious room. Lyra blushed red in embarrassment for the obnoxious sound her insides made in the presence of a King. She wore a disgruntled expression that would've had Aegon laughing if not for the situation they were in.

"When was the last time you've eaten?" Aegon asked, pinching the inside of his palm to keep himself from laughing.

Lyra blushed even more, "I'd rather not say." she answered, her eyes glancing out the opening behind him to see the sky darkening.

Aegon nodded, "I'll have dinner sent up to your chambers. We'll reconvene on this matter tomorrow. Until then, you should rest from your journey." he said, needing an excuse to think about how to proceed with the Queen for their next meeting.

"Very well then." Lyra said, calming herself, putting her frozen mask back on as she stood up, "One last thing you should take into consideration as you sleep." she began, standing over him like the Queen she is, "Why is it that a man who broke every chain off of every slave would want to take away the freedom a nation fought and bled so hard for after years of pain?" her question struck a deep blow to Aegon's pride, she could tell with the subtle clenching of his jaw.

"You have until tomorrow to figure it out." she said, satisfied that she got some kind of rise out of him before she walked out of the room, like a warrior who emerged victorious after a battle.

Aegon clenched his fists tightly as he watched the Queen leave the room, even the way she moved set his blood on fire, more so after that last comment. He had to fight himself from just grabbing her and ravishing her on the Painted Table, mainly where the North was carved in. He took very deep breaths in order to calm his newly awakened carnal side, trying so hard to keep himself from running out of the room and taking her.

Needing a way to vent out his frustrations towards the Queen, he left the room and made his way to the training yard. Hopefully a couple swings of the sword will help quell the dragon's lust inside of him.

* * *

 _ **This is by far my favorite chapter. *Laughs* He acted like a cat in heat! I hope you enjoyed their dialogue. As you can see, this is where they start feeling the 'heat' burning inside them. I know I made Aegon somewhat of an ass, but I needed their personalities to contrast with each other. They will make some headway, I put the harp in there for a reason.**_

 _ ** _ **Tell me what your thoughts were for this chapter and what your favorites moments are. If you have any questions, I'll answer them in the next chapter. I'll update next week. Hopefully. Just hit the review button. Thank you.**_**_


	8. Tyrion 3, Aegon 5, Lyra 5

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Listen to Muru's chant when you get to the bold font.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own jack shit.**_

* * *

Aegon struck a deadly blow at the training dummy, killing his imaginary enemy as he went in for the kill towards the next one. No matter how many he struck down, the anger and frustration towards the Queen would not dissipate. Even as the sun was touching the horizon, he would not get tired, in fact, after years of battle, he never tires.

His movements were observed by Ser Jorah and Tyrion who watched the Dragon King from the stone balcony overlooking the yard. "The meeting did not go well." Jorah commented, watching Aegon fight vigorously as though he was in the middle of battle.

"What was your first clue?" Tyrion asked sarcastically, wishing that he was there for that meeting as a mediator.

Jorah rolled his eyes at the dwarf as he continued observing his King, "There are rare moments where he is seriously angry. The only times I've seen him like this is when he wants to avoid accidentally killing anyone should they wish to spar with him." Jorah explained, having known Aegon long enough to recognize his behavior patterns.

"Hm, the Queen is very successful in getting her opponents riled up before she goes in for the kill." Tyrion said, metaphorically speaking as Aegon continued swinging his sword. "I'll talk to him." he said, making his descent down the stairs towards the training yard.

"That's not a good idea." Jorah said, making move to follow after the dwarf who responded without stopping, "I never said all of my ideas were good." he said as he walked down the steps, intent on talking to the Dragon King.

Once he reached the bottom, he stood just outside of the ring and called out, "Your Grace." Aegon stopped mid-strike to regard the Queen's Hand, "Lord Tyrion." he acknowledged, lowering his sword and standing straight, rotating his shoulders to ease the tension in hs muscles.

Tyrion bowed his head in respect before raising it up to address the King, "Can we talk?" "You're talking now." Aegon responded, with a small humorous smile as Tyrion gave a little laugh before composing himself as Aegon walked over to the sword rack to put his training sword away.

"What happened in your meeting?" Tyrion asked, getting straight to the point, earning a look from the King that spoke louder than words ever could.

"You're her Hand, why don't you ask her?" Aegon said, still unhappy with how their meeting ended.

"Because I know she won't tell me anything. I may be her Hand, but she doesn't always confide in me about everything." Tyrion explained, knowing his queen well enough to recognize moments where she chooses silence over having to tell him anything.

Aegon sighed, the last words she said to him were still ringing in his head. The way she said it, it was as though she was comparing him to the slave masters in the East, and if there was one thing he hates more than being compared to his Mad Father, it was the slave masters.

"Come now, you want to tell someone, you just don't know who." Tyrion began, watching Aegon's expression, "I'm not gonna breathe a word of this to the Queen because I know it won't change anything." he said, trying to offer him council.

Aegon contemplated whether to tell him or not, he enjoyed the dwarf's company on occasions where the latter tells him of the recent happenings in Westeros and gave him honest advice that can help him in the long run. With a sigh, he spilled everything out to Tyrion, not leaving a single detail out as they sat at a nearby table with wine between them.

Tyrion hummed as he absorbed everything the King told him, impressed with how well these two conversed with each other. "As far as meetings go, that has got to be the first time Her Grace has ever spoken so passionately, and with so much fire." Tyrion said, pouring himself and the King more wine.

"She compared me to the slave masters I destroyed single handedly. I stayed in the East willingly so that no child would suffer the way I had, to be bartered and traded like cattle for another's leisure and amusement." Aegon said, taking a gulp from his goblet, as though it could drown out her words that cut more deeply than any whip and blade ever did to him.

"She wasn't comparing you to them, she's wants you to understand your own morale and how it affects the lives of others. In both positive and negative ways. You're not winning any popularity contests in the North after that mistake your Father made years earlier. If you do make the North bend the knee, there won't _be_ a North for you to rule." Tyrion said, voicing his thoughts as he drank from his goblet, "If not for the North, if not for her family, my nephew would have turned Westeros to rubble. Their stubborn pride and love for each other is what brought her to the throne in the first place." he added, having been to the North long enough to understand their values.

"How exactly did the North react when they found out about her parentage?" Aegon asked, if the North had little love for dragons, how did they accept her as a royal monarch.

"That's something you have to ask her." Tyrion said, "I wasn't there when they were told the truth. But I can imagine the judgement she faced for being a prince's offspring." he took another drink from his goblet.

"When are you going to propose to her?" Tyrion asked, remembering what Aegon's plans are for the Queen.

"Soon." was all Aegon said, though he was not sure how to ask her after she brought up prospective brides she thought were suitable for him. It showed that she was ready to give up her role as Queen and return to the North. The thought of her going back to the North made him uncomfortable. Before, it didn't bother him as much because with her as his wife, she would be free to go North as she pleased. But now, with her already planning to leave for the North without him...this foreign feeling was hard to describe.

"Try getting to know her a bit more." Tyrion began, playing with the rim of his cup as he stared at the Dragon King, "You got a taste of her as a Queen..." he paused, realizing what he said, "I could have phrased that better." he shook his head, "Anyway, you know her personality as a ruling figure. Now try getting to know the Northern girl she grew up as, find out who she is without the crown. If you do that, maybe you two could be the power couple that can make this country better than it was before." he said, giving Aegon the advice he needs to go forward with his plan to marry the Queen.

"I thought you didn't want me marrying the Queen." Aegon said, confused by the dwarf who told him point blank that he shouldn't marry her.

"I said the Queen doesn't want to marry anyone. But personally, I believe your union with her would be fruitful. I myself have been trying to find suiters that can assist her in ruling the country. Didn't succeed." Tyrion confessed, pouring himself more wine.

"You're not just saying what I want to hear." Aegon stated, eying the drinking dwarf with suspicion.

"Of course not. This will be personal sacrifice for the Queen. But I believe that with patience and understanding, you two could it work whereas my sister and her husband could not. You know how that union ended." Tyrion said, remembering that unhappy marriage that sent the country to hell.

"You realise that by advising me you are conspiring against your Queen." Aegon said bluntly, not understanding where this dwarf's allegiance lies.

Tyrion leaned forward in his seat, "When she asked me to remain as Hand, she told me to always put the safety of Westeros first no matter what. And this is 'no matter what.'" he paused to take another sip of his wine, "We all want to avoid war. In order for that to happen, there will be compromises. Something you two will have to make personally."

Aegon thought it over and realized that Tyrion was right about needing to compromise if he wants to do what's best for this country. He knows that the people will fear him because of his armies and dragons, and that is something he doesn't want. This will take time and patience before everyone can truly accept him the way they did with Lyaerys.

"Thank you for your council. Remind me to keep you as my Hand when I sit on the throne." Aegon said with a thankful smile as Tyrion smiled in return, happy that his council was appreciated.

"There's one other thing I noticed." Tyrion started, Aegon listened with a confused expression, unsure of what he was talking about, "All those vicious strike you've been delivering to those dummies, they weren't all from the meeting. You really want to fuck her." he said with a smirk, watching a blush stain Aegon's cheek before waving his hand, "There's no shame in admitting it, you not the first to lust for her. I saw the way you looked at her when she walked into the throne room, same look every lord has when they see a very beautiful woman. Though trying to vent those kind of frustrations on a training dummy never helps because there's nothing like a good fight to get you in the mood for fucking. In other words, you made things worse for yourself, I can smell it on you-"

"Okay, I do believe you had enough to drink." Aegon said, taking the cup from Tyrion along with the bottle before he could consume anymore. Poor man was annoyed and embarrassed that the dwarf figured out the real reason why he was training alone.

"One thing you two have in common is the habit of taking away a dwarf's wine. If you want to fuck her that badly, then making babies with her shouldn't be a problem." he added, taking enjoyment out of the King's discomfort as the latter stood up, "We're done here, thanks for the advice." Aegon said as he walked away with the wine in his hand.

* * *

Lyra shot up in her bed, a scream lodged in her throat, her heart thrashing about in her chest and a thick layer of sweat covering her skin, making her hair and nightgown cling to her body. She swallowed her scream as she panted, her eyes darting around the room before she remembered that she was on Dragonstone. She lifted trembling hand to her forehead to wipe the sweat from her brow, but that didn't help as she covered her eyes instead. That cold nightmare visited her once again, she can still feel those terrifying blue eyes watching her even in the waking world.

She calmed down enough to remove her eyes and survey the private quarters Aegon provided her with. It was luxurious enough for a Queen, yet somehow, the space and the silence made her feel isolated and claustrophobic.

Her eyes found her most valuable object in the room; her harp. Unable to take the isolation, she crawled out of bed, she put on her blue robe before walking over to her harp before picking it up and walking out of the room.

* * *

Aegon couldn't sleep, he was unable to find an ounce of slumber after the kind of day he had. The image of the Queen still burned within his mind. Even though she wasn't with him right now, the sound and smell of her lingered.

He sat contemplating in front of the fireplace, watching the fires dance about as he thought of the Queen, imagining her walking out of the embers like the dragon she was born to be. Is she an Unburnt like him? Does fire not burn her like him? So many questions that he wants answered. She's piqued his curiosity as more than a Queen. No, it was more than curiosity. She awakened something inside him that he thought died when his Khaleesi and unborn son's bodies were burned at their funeral pyre. They were the reason why he pushed himself to go to Westeros because it was the place where the three of them would be free.

 **Praise for the high tide**

 **Praise for the seaside**

 **Praise for the sun at high noon**

 **Praise for the lightning**

 **Praise for the singing**

 **Praise the father sun and sister moon**

A soft sound pulled him out of his thoughts, making him look up as the sound echoed into his room. Standing up from his place by the fire, he walked over to the door and opened it to be met with an empty hallway. He followed the sound down the corridor, the closer he got, the more he was able to discern the sound. It was musical and soothing to his soul, making him feel at peace as he followed the the sound out into the open where the stone courtyard was located. Turning his head to the side, he found the source of such beautiful music.

 **Praise for the breath of dawn**

 **Grass that we walk upon**

 **Praise for the river's whispered tune**

 **Praise for the wind brother**

 **Praise for the earth mother**

 **Praise the father sun and sister moon**

Lyra sat by the edge of the wall overlooking the sea that was illuminated by the full moon. She continued to pluck the strings of her harp as she sang, forgetting the world around her, and completely unaware of her audience.

 **Praise the father sun and sister moon**

 **Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya**

 **Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya**

She sang the last note with happiness and love, remembering her Northern home and family who would dance with along the music she creates for them.

"Beautiful."

She started at the voice that suddenly appeared behind her, nearly dropping her harp as she turned to see the Dragon King standing just a few feet behind her, his eyes fixated on her in wonder. She blushed, knowing that he more than likely heard her singing.

"You have a beautiful voice." Aegon said, still entranced by her song. He found her voice soothing whenever she spoke, but this...it was like something out of heaven itself.

Lyra bowed her head in thanks, "Thank you." she said, still embarrassed for being caught out here so late in the night, by Aegon no less. "I'm sorry for waking you up." she said guilty for disturbing his sleep as Aegon came to sit beside her at a reasonable distance.

"You didn't wake me up, never could sleep this night." Aegon said, taking note of the light blue robe wrapped around the Queen, how it accents her skin tone which glowed under moonlight.

"You're not the only one." Lyra said, remembering her reason for being out here in the first place, her fingers plucking the strings of her harp absentmindedly.

"You can't sleep?" Aegon asked, noticing the dark circles under her eyes and her hair hanging loose around her shoulders.

"I'll sleep when I like what I see behind my eyelids." Lyra said, her fingers trembling slightly from the memory of her nightmare.

Aegon saw her fingers trembling, but made no comment on it, "Nightmares." she nodded at his guess, feeling like a little girl afraid to admit her fear.

Aegon sighed, "I'm sorry you had a nightmare. Even the greatest rulers are unable to escape such creatures in the night." he said, sympathizing with her since he himself has nightmare on various occasions.

Lyra smiled slightly, "A common occurance, something no one can ever escape." she said, her eyes returning to the moonlit ocean.

Aegon stared at Lyra for a long moment, memorizing her features as she continued plucking the strings before he remembered, "Ser Barristan told me that Rhaegar Targaryen was a magnificent harpist who loved singing more than killing." Lyra faced him, surprise written in her eyes before she looked down at her harp, a rueful smile on her face, "One of the few things I inherited from him. I mostly take after my Mother though. I thank the Gods of Old and New for blessing me with her features. It was the only way to convince the world that I was a Stark." she said, the statue of her Mother in the crypts flashing before her eyes.

"You don't like Rhaegar?" Aegon asked, remembering the story the old knight told him about the star-crossed lovers who risked it all to be together.

"I respect him for being my creator." Lyra said, looking up at Aegon, "But it was Eddard Stark who raised me as his own. He gave me love where Rhaegar could not. He gave me shelter when Rhaegar could not. Everything Rhaegar was unable to do, Eddard did on a promise he made to my dying Mother." she said, admiration and love for her father figure showing in her voice.

Aegon couldn't help but feel envious of her, she grew up with a happy family while he spent his childhood on the run and in the fighting pits trying to survive. He, at one point, loved his older brother deeply, but that completely vanished when he sold Aegon off like cattle.

Lyra caught the bitterness on Aegon's face and realized what she just said, "I'm sorry." at Aegon's surprise, she continued, "For what Rhaegar and Lyanna did." she shook her head, "If they had not run away together like love sick fools, a thousand lives would be spared, along with my brother and sister." she said, her own bitterness towards her parents' decision taking form, "Rhaegar would be King, and you would have a Father figure in him, better than what the Mad King was hardly capable of. You would have been happy."

"But you would never have been born." Aegon said, knowing that despite the rash decision his older brother and Lyanna made, they at least created something good out of it.

Lyra laughed dryly, "My existence is but a reminder of a love that destroyed a nation and ripped families apart." she said, all the self-hatred she had upon discovering her true parentage left a bitter taste in her mouth. "You have no idea what it was like...to go your whole life believing you were something you were not then finding out you were something people hated. My life was a lie; a lie everyone believed because of Eddard Stark."

Aegon reached out his hand to hold hers, giving her support through a simple touch, "He did it to protect you. It was what Lyanna wanted for you." he said, staring into her eyes as he came closer to her slightly, "Your life may have been a lie, but the love you experienced from the moment you were born to now, that's real." he squeezed her hand for a moment, "I envy you for the happy life you were given, but at least you were able to save Westeros while I couldn't."

Lyra could not look away from Aegon's violet orbs, never before had she met anyone whose eyes had their own glow within the darkness. Looking down, she blushed when she realized that her hand was still encased in his bigger one. Aegon looked down and released her hand immediately, "Sorry." he said, embarrassed for giving her an unwarranted touch.

Lyra held her hand to her chest, his warmth still lingering on her fingers, "Don't be, it actually felt nice." she said with a soft smile that made Aegon burn again as he returned her smile with his own.

"I know you're a good person." Lyra began, leaning forward slightly, her harp close to her, "Despite all the horrible things you went through, you made a difference in the many lives who suffered just as much." she smiled at him, her grey-violet orbs shining in the moonlight, "You made impossible things happen, more than I've ever done in my reign." she said, feeling envious of him for doing more for the world than she did in one year.

"Come now, you ended a war and became the first Queen to take the crown of Westeros. Surely _that's_ something that was deemed impossible here given it's customs." Aegon said exasperatedly, having studied Westerosi culture with Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan to note how women don't have much freedom as men.

Lyra smiled at him, "I was one of the lucky few because of my Mother's stubbornness and willingness to fight. That what landed me on that throne apparently." Aegon laughed a little, for the first since forever, he felt at peace, her personality alone was so endearing that he couldn't help but be drawn to her emotionally.

Lyra's heart warmed at Aegon's laugh. Even though Kings are supposed to set aside their emotions in order to rule, there are rare moments where they are allowed to be human and enj the simplest things in life. "You're a good person, and because you're a good person, you'll make a good King." she said as Aegon leaned against the stone wall, "But?" he said, eyeing the Queen, knowing there was something more she wanted to say, "But I still can't understand why you want the North to bend the knee." she finished, knowing that this conversation is unavoidable no matter how civil they are with each other.

Aegon leaned his head back with a sigh, watching the innumerable stars that twinkle in the night sky and asked, "You know about Daeron the Young Dragon?"

"Yes. He was crowned King at age fourteen. He didn't remain King for very long, he died at eighteen because he failed to conquer Dorne. He was then succeeded by his younger brother, Baelor the Blessed." Lyra answered, remembering her history lessons involving war and conquests.

"Five thousand died a meaningless death for the Young Dragon, and five thousand more will follow in future generations if another like Daeron wants to conquer the North." he said, having learned the history of his ancestors accomplishments and failures. Facing Lyra, he said, "Even if I leave the North to its own designs, what's to stop a future renegade Targaryen from wanting to take back the Northern land?" he asked, letting her know the possibility that comes with allowing the North to remain independent.

"Teach them." Lyra began, her fire burning in her eyes, "Teach your children of the mistake their ancestor made that broke the trust between the Targaryens and the North. If they can learn and understand such an unforgivable crime, they can teach it to their children, and their children, and on and on." she said, urging him to do just that for the sake of the North and the South.

Aegon thought it was a good idea, yet he knew that he alone can't teach them those values by himself. "Even if I were to teach them, my words would not be enough..." he paused, preparing himself for her spite after his next words, "...but maybe they'll learn if it came from their Northern Mother."

Lyra's eyes widened a fraction, "What do you mean?" she asked, dreading the answer.

He locked eyes with hers, "You know exactly what I mean, my Queen." he said, watching her eyes fill with trepidation as her mouth opened and closed, unable to get any words out, "I-I, wh-marriage? Us?" she stammered out, blushing at such an idea, and having his children no less.

Aegon sighed, knowing that he would get this kind of reaction, "Your Grace, this _is_ the most logical idea in terms of politics. The people of Westeros would die first before their Queen chooses to willingly step down." he said, knowing that war would be inevitable should Lyra give up her crown to what the people would consider a foreign invader.

"But-I already told you of the candidates I thought were suitable. Surely you have given that some thought." Lyra said, trying very hard to speak to him on equal footing.

"I have, didn't like it." Aegon said, keeping the grin off his face to save them some dignity.

"You never even tried to consider it." Lyra said accusingly, catching that twinkle in his eye that infuriated her.

"Because I've already considered you for my bride the moment I heard of you taking the Iron Throne." Aegon answered, firm in his decision as Lyra's eyes widened at what he said.

"What?" Lyra exclaimed, not expecting such an answer from the Dragon King himself.

Aegon sighed, "I knew that the people will never take kindly to me given my Father's reputation. But with you, they opened their hearts to you and trust you to lead them. If you were to step down, the nation will go into an uproar, and more lives will be lost." he paused as she digested what he was telling her, "Your presence alone gives them peace while mine gives them fear. If you abdicate the Throne to me, everyone will be on their toes constantly. However, if we are to get married, their hearts will be at ease with their Queen keeping an eye on their King." Aegon finished explaining his logic, watching Lyra's facial expression as she absorbed the words that came from his mouth.

Lyra looked down, "I...want to return to the North, to my family." she said, swallowing the lump in her throat, being caught between a rock and a hard place.

A hand hooked underneath her chin, bringing her attention back to Aegon, his eyes filled with sympathy and understanding, "Share the crown with me and I promise, you are free to go to the North whenever you please. Westeros needs its Queen, and you need a way to see your family without your duties getting in the way." he released her chin to lightly caress her cheek, "Just think about it, we can help this country thrive together."

Lyra made sure not to lean into his hand, his touch relaxed her, but she needed to keep her head high in order to concentrate. She won't be returning to the North after all. But the alternative he described was better than never seeing her family again. Her crown will always hold her back, but maybe she can make this arrangement work.

She took his hand from her cheek and held it in her lap, "I need time to think about this." she said, not giving him a complete answer since she needs to talk to Tyrion about to first.

Aegon nodded in understanding, "Of course." he said standing up before he pulled her along with him, "It's best we return to bed. I want you to take all the time you need to think about it." he said as Lyra held the harp in her other arm before he escorted her back to her chambers.

Lyra looked down at her arm wrapped in his and couldn't help but blush at the close proximity she has allowed him this night. Being in his presence alone flustered her and made her forget her role as Queen. There was no argument that he was indeed attractive and could have an woman with just the snap of his fingers if he so choose. She needed to stay focused on the reason for being here in the first place, otherwise, she may as well be another notch on his belt if she's not careful.

"We're here." Aegon said, stopping in front of the door that led into her chambers. Lyra released her hold on his arm as he stepped back, "Sleep well, Your Grace. I hope to talk to you again very soon." he said, keeping his arms at his sides to prevent himself from just dragging her into her chambers and making hot passionate love to her.

Lyra nodded, "I'll give you my answer tomorrow evening at the most." she said, creating her deadline that will change everything.

Aegon nodded in return, "I look forward to it, Your Grace."

"Lyra." Lyra corrected with a small smile, holding her harp close to her person, "We are both equals. So I want to be called the name I grew up with." she said, a little shyly, wondering if Aegon would laugh.

"Lyra. I have to get used to saying that from now on." Aegon said with a smile, loving the way her name rolled off his tongue, "In that case, you have my permission to call me Egg when we're alone." he said, watching in amusement as Lyra almost doubled in laughter at his nickname.

"Egg?" Lyra tried it, failing to keep the smile off her face as Aegon watched her with his own smile, loving the way her the corner of her lips turned upward.

"Long story, I'll tell you about it tomorrow." Aegon took her hand in his before kissing her knuckles, "Sleep well...Lyra." he said before walking away to return to his room, the taste of her skin still lingering on his lips.

Lyra stood in front of her door as she watched his back for a moment before retreating into her chambers. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against the wood, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. He truly was breathtaking under the moonlight, and the best part, they both took their crowns off to catch a glimpse of who the other was without the regality adorning their names. She shook her head in order to clear her thoughts, trying to focus on the task at hand. She can't allow herself to act like a giddy child who has her first crush, she needs to get some rest before talking to her Hand come morning.

Letting out a sigh, she pushed away from the door and propped her harp beside her bed before laying down on the mattress before crawling under the covers. She closed her eyes and for the first time in one year, she felt like Lyra again.

* * *

 _ **Definitely the chapter where sparks flew like fireworks.**_

 ** _Also, a thank you to Lightwalnut64 for their review in chapter 1. Their mention of Daeron the Young Dragon is what gave me the key component for this chapter. Thank you for that review. I hope I'm making you proud._**

 ** _Tell me your thoughts on this pair, what your favorite part is and what you thought of Tyrion's wise council in the first part, I tried to make it funny._**


	9. Tyrion 4, Lyra 6, Aegon 6

Once morning came, Lyra came down to breakfast in her usual tunic and trousers where she met her Hand, his sellsword, her handmaiden/bodyguard, and the Sand Snakes. "Good morning." She greeted as she sat between Obara and Shae as a serving girl brought over an extra plate of breakfast which Lyra thanked her for before eating her food.

Tyrion noticed the shadows under Lyra's eyes, "How much sleep did you get?" he asked concerned for the Queen's well being.

"Enough." she answered, not looking up from her food. She felt Tyrion give her a pointed look, making her look up to meet his gaze, "There's something I need to talk to you about after we're done breaking our fast." Tyrion nodded before he resumed eating, the Sand Snakes and Bronn talked about wanting to spar with some of the Dothraki for entertainment's sake.

After breakfast, Lyra, Tyrion and Shae walked outside where open land was located outside the fortress, overlooking the ocean from the cliffs on which they stand. Bronn and the Sand Snakes walked off to find a Dothraki to spar against.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Tyrion asked, the wind touching his face as the three of them stood close to each other for their conversation.

Lyra took a deep breath before letting it out, "Aegon proposed to me last night." she said, watching as their eyes widen in surprise.

"So soon?" Tyrion asked incredulously, not expecting the King's proposal to happen so suddenly after one day.

"Why was it last night? Did he do anything to you?" Shae asked, stepping forward and checking her for an marks Aegon may have left on her body.

Lyra smiled reassuringly at her, "I'm fine Shae. I was outside getting some fresh air playing my harp and he followed the sound then we started talking like two ordinary people. Then we discussed the North and he proposed with the alternative my influence on future generations keeping them from reclaiming the North." she summarized, watching their reactions as she sat down on a nearby boulder.

"I never thought Aegon would use that angle." Tyrion said to himself, but Lyra heard him, not understanding at first before realization lit across her face, "You knew?"

Tyrion opened his mouth, but no words came out at first, "He told me on the first day I came here." he answered with hesitation.

"I was there too." Shae added, sitting next to her Queen and wrapping a protective arm around her like an older sister. Lyra smiled at her friend before redirecting her attention to her Hand, "Why did you not inform me when I got here?" she asked, her smile disappearing as she locked eyes with the dwarf.

"Would it have changed anything?" Tyrion asked, knowing that no matter what, Lyra would have found out eventually.

Lyra thought it over and sighed, "No, it would not." Lyra said, realizing that she would find out sooner or later.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking, "Tyrion, I need you to be completely honest with me when I ask you this for I fear for the lives of many if I make the wrong decision." she said, barely keeping the fear out of her voice.

Tyrion nodded, ready to give his Queen council, "If I were to willingly step down and give Aegon the crown, would the nation take up arms in rebellion to keep a full blooded Targaryen from sitting on the throne? Would I unintentionally start a war and sacrifice lives because of my selfish desire to return to the North?" she said, fear and guilt lacing her voice at the thought of a single rash decision creating another war no one will win.

The dwarf and handmaiden's heart clenched at their Queen's words, this is one of those rare moments where the Queen removes her icy mask for few people to see. Tyrion swallowed the lump in his throat before opening his mouth, "History scars people deeply to the point where even the whisper of its name strikes fear in their hearts. People fear him for the sins of his Father. But with you, despite who your Grandfather was, your Father was a far better man than him and would have made a far greater King. Because of his reputation, the people loved him, and they love you. Not just because you are his daughter, but because you saved the lives of many by dethroning the Lannisters from power." he paused to collect his thoughts, "Would they rebel against the very idea of a full blood Targaryen becoming King? They would. But unless you show the Kingdoms not to judge a person for the sins of their Father, it will be an endless cycle of fear that will continue to wage war in the Kingdoms." he paused to take a deep breath, "You have every right to want to be selfish after the sacrifice you made in order to keep the peace between realms. But the safety of Westeros must always come first no matter the leader's feelings and desires." he said, the honesty hurting him just as it hurt her, "If you marry Aegon, your presence alone can appease the people of their fear knowing that their Warrior Queen is there to vanquish another Mad King should he rise. He told me himself that he wants to share the crown and serve the people with you as his Queen. I'm an excellent judge of character, I can tell he's genuine given all the horrible things he's seen in exile. He understands you more than anyone else ever could because he also wants to go home." he finished, his words striking her head on, never once did she ever consider the idea that maybe Aegon wanted to have a real home after spending his whole life on the run.

Tears shone in Lyra's eyes at Tyrion's wise council, aside from Ned Stark, the dwarf is her most valuable and trusted advisor. Standing up from her spot on the rock, she bowed her head to her Hand, "Thank you Lord Tyrion for your council." she said, smiling at him then at Shae, "I'm going for a walk around the island. I need some time alone to think about this." she said before walking away from the two who watched her with worry as she got further away from them.

Lyra continued walking, her mind in a storm that will never cease unless she makes the right choice for Westeros. From the moment that crown was placed on her head, her life as Lyra Stark was destroyed, and in her place Lyaerys Targaryen ruled Westeros. She was tired of it, tired of being another person that wasn't truly her. The hope she had for returning to the North as Lyra Stark was disappearing very quickly with this choice hanging over her head.

The sound of flapping wings and a screech met her ears as a shadow passed over her. Looking up she saw the largest of Aegon's dragon, the dark one, flying down and landing several yards from Lyra before he charged at her. Lyra stood her ground as the mighty beast got closer, her eyes wide with wonder as the dragon stopped in front of her. The dragon roared as her eyes met his, she didn't feel fear as the beast lowered his head to her, his lips peeling back to reveal monstrous teeth. This encounter was similar to how she met Aemon's dragon when he sent his legendary companion South. Taking the glove off her left hand, she slowly raised her appendage to the growling creature, testing her to see if she will run in fear of him like many before. As her fingers got closer to the dragon, she could feel the familiar heat radiating off its scales until finally, she laid her whole hand on the dragon's snout. Lyra allowed a smile to grace her face, the dragon purred at her gentle touch as she stroked the scales of his snout. She smiled into the creature's eyes, the emotions that played within the slitted pupils spoke volumes as she laughed lightly.

Movement at her left pulled her attention from the dragon and was somewhat surprised to see Aegon climbing off the creature, his eyes never leaving the Queen. Lyra removed her hand from the dragon as Aegon's feet touched the ground and came up to her. The dragon, satisfied with his encounter, flew off to join his brothers, leaving the King and Queen alone.

Lyra never broke eye contact with Aegon, "Was that supposed to impress me?" she asked, questioning if whether or not he was trying to demonstrate some sort of superiority.

Aegon smiled, "Maybe. Though in all honesty, I'm the one who is impressed." he said, looking up at his children who flew above and around the fortress. Turning back to Lyra, whose eyes were trained on the flying creatures in wonder, she said, "They truly are gorgeous. Strangely enough, they remind of the North, beautiful and dangerous." she added with a soft smile.

Aegon stared at Lyra before he remembered a detail that stood out in the report about her, "You yourself rode a dragon in the War of the Five Kings. If you have one, why isn't it with you?" he asked, confused as Lyra turned her attention back to the King.

"I don't have a dragon...I borrowed a dragon." She answered, Aegon eyes filled with questions before she explained, "It belongs to one other Targaryen aside from us." his eyes widened at what she just said as she sat on the ground, her arms resting on her knees as she looked up at the dragons, "I don't expect you to know his name. No one in this world even remembers him after three generations." she smiled a little, "He was the older brother to Aegon the Unlikely. When they offered him the crown he gave it to his younger brother because he believed that Aegon the Unlikely would make a far better King than himself." she didn't notice Aegon sitting beside her, listening to her story, "His name is Aemon Targaryen, he is serving as a Maester at Castle Black, he is a brother of the Night's Watch. He is your Great-Grandfather's older brother." she said, turning to face the wide eyed King who all but lost the ability to breathe. One more Targaryen beside him and Lyra made his heart beat so loudly in his chest, he swore she could hear it.

"He's alive?" Lyra nodded at his incredulous question, "But-but how is this possible, how can he still be here, he has to be around..." Aegon's mind was in a jumble, trying to count back the generations to figure out Aemon's age.

"He's one hundred and four years old." Lyra answered, watching Aegon exasperated expression as he stared back at her, his reaction being her own when she first found out. "Not only has he lived this long, but he is also blind." she added, Aegon's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Lyra smiled softly as she thought of the Maester, "He is named after Aemon the Dragonknight, the uncle of his grandfather Daeron II. His parents hoped that he could honor the brave Lord Commander of the Kingsguard who died young and live a very long and fulfilling life in his place. They got their wish."

Aegon still held that exasperated look upon his face, "Still, how he was able to live this long still boggles the mind, and in such a harsh environment no less." he said, knowing about the harsh conditions the freezing North brings, especially at the Wall of all places.

Lyra shrugged, "It could be many things, magic, stubbornness, wisdom, determination, strength, even love." she smiled at Aegon, "And he loves you. Even though you haven't met each other, he's proud of you for all that you've done in the East. You made him proud for the name you inherited and honored from his little Egg." she said, remembering the letters the old Maester sent to her regarding Aegon.

Aegon's heart warmed, happy that there was at least one person on this side of the world who had any thought for him. "How do you know this?" he asked from his place beside the Queen.

Lyra continued to smile at him, "I've had correspondence with him. I haven't met him, but his letters are always filled with wisdom and council." her heart clenched, "Even though he's not beside me, he's there for me." she looked up at the dragons above them, "I wish I could meet him. But I am bound to my duties in the South while his vows keep him at the Northern Wall." she paused, another reason why she wants to go North, "I want to meet him first before I say goodbye for despite the dragon blood that flows in his veins, he's still human and humans can only remain in this world for so long." she said, sadness filling her voice as she talked about her only other relative from her blood Father's side.

Aegon took her hand in his, giving her support as she looked back at him and saw sympathy within his eyes, "We can say hello to him together. There's still time, and I want to meet him just as well." he said, mirroring her desire to meet their blood family.

Lyra smiled gratefully at him, she could tell he was genuine and couldn't help but relax with his hand holding hers. "The day I first became aware of Uncle Aemon's existence was the day he sent his dragon to aid me in my fight against the Lannisters. First time I ever flew on such a creature was when I rescued my Father and sisters."

 _Flashback_

 _The people of King's Landing crowded together at the Sept of Baelor where Eddard Stark was escorted out onto the step of the Sept before the screaming crowd. His daughters, Arya and Sansa stood together beside the Queen Regent and the Boy King Joffrey while the Quiet Wolf kneeled in the center of the platform. Arya looked like she wanted to run to her Father, but Sansa kept a firm hold on her sister's hand to prevent her from doing something foolish that would get their Father killed._

 _Eddard looked out at the sea of people that made up King's Landing, his fear of what would happen to his daughters boiled deep within his soul. But what scared him the most was the possibility of Joffrey not keeping his word and just killing him anyway. Should that happen, the North truly will go to war, and his family will die._

 _He closed his eyes, ready to confess his 'treason' for the sake of his daughters. As the crowd shushed for his confession, an inhuman screech echoed from the sky. Everyone looked up and saw a fairly large pure white dragon flying down to them, fierce and angry as it got closer to them at a fast pace._

 _Everyone screamed in panic as they scrambled to get away from the approach dragon that landed in an area that was cleared of citizens and charged toward the platform in fury. The High Septon and guards ran out of the way to avoid getting squashed like bugs while Joffrey and Cersei backed away in fear with their Kingsguard close to them._

 _Eddard stared at the dragon in wonder before movement on the creature's back caught his attention. The rider leapt off with the agility and grace of a cat. His eyes widened upon recognizing the rider, "Lyra."_

" _Lyra!" his daughters echoed, happy to see their sister. But before they could even run to her, Ser Meryn Trant grabbed hold of the girls' hair and forced them on their knees to stop them holding them prisoner as Sansa cried while Arya clawed at the hand holding her hair._

 _Before anyone could blink, Lyra notched her bow with an arrow and took a shot at Trant. The arrow struck him square in the face, his body falling backwards, releasing the girls who made a beeline for their Father. But Lyra's fight was not over, a couple of Lannister tried their luck by drawing their swords, but Lyra was faster and better trained as she spun about, drawing her sword and ducking their swing before slashing them through the weak spots in their armor, rendering them incapable of movement._

 _Once she was done, her eyes caught the sight of Ser Ilyn Payne charging at her Father and sisters with her family's ancestral sword, Ice. Unsheathing the dagger at her waist, she flung it at the voiceless knight, sticking it in his throat as he gurgled, choking on his blood. he collapsed on his side, close to a frightened Sansa who held her Father tightly while Arya crawled to the fallen knight and wretched the dagger from his throat, uncaring of the blood as she used the blade to cut the bonds that held Ned Stark._

 _Lyra walked up to them, the dragon growling behind her before she picked up Ice as Ned Stark was helped to his feet by his daughters. "Trying to kill a Stark with his own Valyrian steel sword?" Lyra clicked her tongue in disapproval, "How fickle can you be?" she said to the freshly dead corpse as she gave the sword back to her Father who sheathed it in the scabbard he retrieved from the dead man._

" _Who the fuck are you? This is treason!" Joffrey screeched in his ever unpleasant voice, making Lyra roll her eyes as she faced the boy King. "The one who has committed treason is you False King, son of Jaime Lannister." she bellowed in a strong voice that commanded armies to battle._

 _Joffrey did not take kindly being called False King, even more so by being called his Uncle's son and not Baratheon, "How dare you talk to me like that? I am the King, I'll have you punished! Bring me her head!" he screamed for his guards, but they remained unmoving for fear of the dragon that growled at them, "I command you to KILL THEM! BRING ME THEIR HEADS NOW!" he shrieked, frustrated at them for not doing as he command._

" _Joffrey, we have to go. You can't do this-" Cersei tried to calm her eldest for fear of the dragon burning them, but Joffrey struck his Mother in his rage, sending her to the ground._

 _Joffrey turned away from his Mother and was literally face-to-face, nose-to-nose, with the dragon that bared its teeth at him. Joffrey lost all arrogance and stepped back, tripping on his own feet as he stared up at the creature in terror. His whimpering could be heard for everyone still present. The dragon reared its head back and opened its mouth, but instead of dragonfire like everyone expected, he roared very loudly into Joffrey's terrified face._

 _While that was happening, Lyra helped her Father and sister onto the dragon, her arms holding Arya tightly as she held onto the spikes while Eddard did the same with Sansa behind her. The moment, the dragon roared in the Boy King's face, Arya couldn't stop herself from laughing at how pathetic Joffrey looked._

 _When it was over, Joffrey shook from head to toe as he felt something start to dampen down there. Looking down, he was ashamed and angry to find that he pissed his pants._

 _The dragon stepped back, satisfied after scaring the boy. Lyra kept her arms firm around Arya, the two of them smirking at the stain and puddle the King made._

" _A taste of things to come_ _ **Your Grace!**_ " _Lyra exclaimed before she commanded the dragon to take them away from the city, not looking back to see Joffrey pass out in his own urine._

 _End Flashback_

Aegon's eyes widen at her story, failing to keep the grin off his face at the image of the little shit wetting his pants in public after facing the dragon, "You made him piss himself at the Sept of Baelor." he couldn't help but laugh hysterically, losing all composure as he fought to keep himself from rolling around in laughter.

Lyra felt victorious as she reduced Aegon into a hysterical mess, "He is forever known as Lord Joffrey of...Urine-hall." she added with a smirk as Aegon wiped the tears from his eyes in fit of laughter.

Aegon cannot remember the last time he laughed so hard for many seconds. But the happiness and normalcy of this moment felt fantastic as he calmed down from his laughing fit, coughing in between laughs, trying to recompose himself before the smiling Lyra.

Lyra enjoyed his company more than she ever thought possible, and he seemed to get a kick out of the simple things like this. If she can enjoy herself around him, and he with her, maybe they can make this work.

She faced the horizon, resolve and determination in her eyes, "I talked to Tyrion earlier about the match." she said, not looking at Aegon's expression, but knew he was listening, "And I've thought long and hard about what our union will bring." she turned to Aegon, "Are you sure you want to be bound to someone you may never love?" she asked, having grown up with parents who loved each other to the world and back to know that marriage should be built on love, not obligation.

"I knew I would be marrying for political alliances when I wanted to return to Westeros." Aegon said, locking eyes with her, "We might not love each other, but I would like us to be friends." he added, watching her eyes stare back at him.

"We won't just be friends, we'll be partners who work together and serve the realm on equal footing. We trust and understand one another in order to help this country through peace and chaos." Lyra said, hoping that she was making the right choice, but knew she needed to state, "But if we're going to compromise for this union, then there are conditions that must be met to seal the pact." she began, watching as Aegon nodded, "Name it." Lyra stated the first condition, "The North shall forever remain an independent Kingdom; you and our descendants will never make the North bend the knee." Aegon nodded, "Of course." he said, knowing that she will state that condition.

"We share the throne as equals, I will not be some subservient wife who stands behind her husband as a trophy or arm decoration or as some broodmare. Equal power, equal standing as King and Queen." Aegon nodded, he never wanted a quiet wife who just did as she was told. No, he wanted one who will challenge him and council him when something happens in the realm. Lyra fits those qualities perfectly.

"Your third condition?" Aegon asked, getting the feeling that there was something else she wanted to address. Lyra stayed silent for a moment, unsure of how to approach this subject before she opened her mouth, "I'll give you as many sons as this body can create," she paused to touch her abdomen, the thought of becoming pregnant only now crossed her mind, "but any daughters we have together will _not_ be forced or subjected to marry their brothers." the thought of such unions between brothers and sisters sickened her, "I accepted my Targaryen heritage, but I will not continue its Valyrian customs by wedding our sons and daughters together. I refuse to continue such madness." she finished, knowing all too well how centuries of inbreeding nearly destroyed House Targaryen.

" _That_ " Aegon began, "is something I wholeheartedly agree to." he said knowing how this kind of custom created some bad dragon eggs in the family, "I have no desire to continue such a tradition either. This world has seen enough insanity and I'd rather not be responsible for creating another Mad King." he said, understanding that condition more than anything after reading about some Targaryens that have been afflicted with such a disease aside from his Father.

Lyra could tell that he was disgusted with custom just as much, and that relieved her knowing that they won't have any arguments regarding such a sinful thing. She breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank you. But all the same, I feel more at ease if we only have sons and no daughters. That way, they won't go against our requests and do it of their own free will." she said, praying for only sons for sanity's sake. Though with her luck, her prayer won't be answered.

"I don't mind having a daughter. We'll teach them our ancestor's mistakes, hopefully it will scare them enough to not defy our wishes." he said, making her smile at his attempt at a joke.

"So we're in agreement then?" Lyra asked, liking the progress they were making. "Yes." Aegon nodded, "The North remains independent, you and I are equal rulers, and there will be _no more_ incest between siblings." Aegon said, emphasizing their shared desire to put a halt to that practice.

"Perfect. So how do we seal the deal?" Lyra couldn't help but ask since they will need a way to prove their alliance aside from marriage.

Aegon never gave it any thought, in fact, his mind was elsewhere as he stared at Lyra's complexion. The perfection within her sculpted features, the natural aroma her body exudes, and her lips...how many times has she smiled at him whenever they spoke to one another? Unable to control his actions, he hooked his fingers under her chin and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Lyra didn't know how to react, she is able to knock a soldier off their high horse in battle and destroy her enemies in close combat without blinking. But this...this was beyond what her body could control. She felt something light up inside her the moment his lips sealed hers, it scared her, but it mostly excited her. Shyly, due to inexperience, she kissed him back, her hand mindless catching Aegon's sleeve whose hand still held her chin.

The kiss last for but a few seconds, but to them, it felt like an eternity before they separated. Aegon still kept a hold on her chin before his fingers danced across her cheek, tracing her cheekbones, admiring the alabaster smoothness of her skin. The dragon within him wanted to conquer this beauty, show her what it means to ride a dragon. But he held it in, he had to hold his inner dragon at bay because despite the fact that she was warrior, she was still virgin in body and soul. He could tell from that one kiss, and he had no desire to just take her like a savage animal.

Lyra blushed under Aegon's gaze, the touch of his hand on her cheek felt wonderful, but that kiss-her first kiss-was beyond this world. She felt something rise beneath her skin, she couldn't tell if it was her dragon or her direwolf instincts. But they were pushing her to dominate the dragon and demonstrate who the true alpha of the pack was on this island. She stopped herself from doing such for it would be most improper and embarrassing for both of them if she were to attack him in such an obscene and perverse manner.

They never broke eye contact because underneath their violet and grey hues, they saw each other's inner beasts wanting to break free. "That was your first kiss." Aegon stated, struggling to contain his newly awakened dragon.

Lyra blushed, but her face didn't change as it held its small smile, "Does that disappoint you?" she taunted as Aegon smiled, "Quite the contrary. Couldn't think of a better way to seal our pact." he said, bringing her face back to his for another kiss.

"Your Grace!" Tyrion's voice interrupted the King from stealing another kiss. Lyra and Aegon turned to face the Hand and her handmaiden jogging over to them. They both struggled not to laugh at how Tyrion looked running.

Tyrion stopped in front, panting from all the sprinting he had to do, as curious as he was to know why the King and Queen were so close together, the raven scroll in his hand was more important.

"A raven scroll...from the Capitol...signed...by Ned Stark...emergency." he panted out, urgency written on his face as he presented the scroll to the Queen before she took it and unrolled the parchment. She read its contents at fast pace, her eyes taking in every word before bounded to her feet, "I want everyone to pack their things, we're sailing to King's Landing immediately." she ordered before taking Aegon's hand and pulling him with so much strength that it surprised him as he stumbled for a moment until he righted himself.

"What's happening?" Aegon asked before Lyra dragged him by the arm none-too-gently back to the castle, running with the scroll still in her hand.

"I need you and your advisors to pack what is needed and meet me on the beach in an hour. There's trouble in the Capital. Apparently a flock of sparrows flew in and have taken residence in the city and have done inexplicable damage in multiple places at once." she said, remembering the contents, the urgency in her Father's writing spoke volumes for the precarious situation that called for her immediate attention.

* * *

 _ ** _ **I could not stop writing. This is my favorite chapter thus far, though I can't figure what my favorite part in the chapter is. Tell me what was your favorite part and what you think will happen from here on out.**_**_


	10. Lyra 7, Eddard 2, Aegon 6, Oberyn 3

"First lions-no offence Lord Tyrion- then stags, then a kraken, now sparrows? What the fuck has happened to my life?" Lyra ranted from her spot on deck with the Sand Snakes, Shae, Tyrion and Bronn gathered around her. They were on the ship returning to King's Landing, but they were not alone. Aegon and his entourage were below deck in order to situate themselves for the journey ahead.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to this." Tyrion said, trying to optimistic in light of the circumstances that forced their Queen to return with the Dragon King in tow. A newly returned dragon and flock of sparrows being added to her plate of things to worry about really does put a strain on their ruling monarch.

"Reasonable? They attacked Prince Oberyn and Ellaria while they were in a brothel doing-" she paused, remembering that one part in the letter that would definitely cause problems for the Dornish, "Nevermind. All we know is that these Sparrows are a bunch of fanatics who worship the Seven. And as religion dictates, a man laying with another man is sinful and a crime to society. Apparently these Sparrows tried to apprehend Prince Oberyn because of that." she said, earning looks from the Sand Snakes at the mention of their Father.

"'Tried?'" Obara smirked at their Queen who explained, "They failed to capture him. Gods only knows what he did to them with a single dagger, or how many tried to take him on. I just hope that he was at least clothed to save everyone _some_ dignity." she said, having quite a few guesses that would fit the situation.

"I would pay good money to see that fight." Bronn commented, taking a drink from his wine skin.

"These Sparrows obviously never faced a Viper whose venom is more deadly than their talons." The sisters shared sneer at the Sparrows' foolishness for facing their legendary fighter of a Father.

"As happy as I am that you all find amusement in our latest problem, we need to hold a Small Council immediately upon arrival. We'll invite the King and his advisors to join us for that meeting to resolve this conflict. I would rather not drag this problem out than necessary. We'll need to find a diplomatic solution if we want to avoid anymore uproars in the Capital." Lyra said, wishing so badly that the Sparrows didn't come to King's Landing while she away on business.

"Speaking of the King," Tyrion began, "when's the wedding?" he asked, remembering how he caught the two of them with their faces so close together. She didn't need her explanation to tell him that they have agreed to a marriage alliance.

"We haven't discussed it yet. We just agreed to the marriage alliance when you found us." she said, a light blush staining her cheek at the memory of her first kiss with the man.

"Were kissing or fucking when you agreed?" Obara asked, narrowing her eyes at the Queen as Shae narrowed her eyes at the Sand Snakes for speaking to her like that.

"Kissing." she answered, earning raised eyebrows and questioning looks on their faces. "His way of sealing the deal." Lyra added with an annoyed sigh at their expressions.

"Just kissing?" Shae said, still not trusting the Dragon King since the Queen is too pure of body, heart and soul for someone like him.

"It was just one kiss. Nothing more than that." Lyra assured, sensing Shae's protective instincts coming forth, something she loves about her friend.

"Are you kidding me? From the way he stares at you he obviously wants to fuck you." Bronn bluntly said, though it was subtle, only those with the keenest eyes were able to catch the prolonged stares Aegon sends the Queen.

Lyra blushed as she rolled her eyes, "Not the first time it's happened." she said, remembering those looks from the Northmen and the South as Nymeria passed her the wineskin.

"This could work to your advantage Your Grace." Nymeria said as Lyra took a drink from the wineskin before the latter gave her a look, "What are you talking about?" Each of the Sand Snakes breathed out a laugh, "For someone who has stabbed men up their arseholes you are still an innocent maiden." Nymeria said in a teasing manner that was familiar to Lyra.

It was no secret in the Capital that their Queen was called a Maiden Warrior in the war, untouched by sword of steel or men's lust. A moniker whispered in taverns by drunk soldiers who 'witnessed' Lyra defeat her enemies with both her sword and innocent and enchanting beauty. While it may have been an exaggeration, she can't deny the fact that the title stuck in well known places that have witnessed the battles she fought in. The Warrior in that title will forever remain, but she'll lose the Maiden come her wedding night.

"In case you're unaware, you're a very beautiful woman." Nymeria began, locking eyes with the Queen, "Men are driven by two things; the glory of battle, and the desire for a woman's touch." she counted off her fingers, "The King has won many battles and conquered many cities. In a way, he is revered as a God among men. But in the end, he is still a man filled with lust." she paused as she leaned forward, "If you awaken his lust, he belongs to you. Men are after all weak to the charms of a beautiful woman." she finished her explanation, looking very impressed with herself.

Lyra stayed silent as she contemplated the Sand Snake's words. She wanted to pretend that she didn't feel his eyes trying to sear into her very soul, but it's very difficult considering they are now engaged to each other and will have to spend time together. Normally the prolonged stares from men annoy because of the disgusting thoughts they tend to have in regards to women. But with Aegon, she felt safe and at peace, like he was telling the world not to touch her. She knew that there was physical attraction between them, in a way it was dangerous because it is now a battle against the worst temptation, and the battle for dominance.

With a sigh, she responded to Nymeria's knowledge on men, "I'll keep that in mind. Though in all honesty, I just hope he can stay focused in his role as King and not succumb to his...urges." she said with a light blush, embarrassed for discussing this in the first place.

"You need not worry Your Grace, allow us to teach you how to properly use your sex as a weapon and shield. Remember, where armies fail, a tongue may succeed." Tyene said, smiling at the look of discomfort on Lyra's face for the youngest Sand's words.

"Thank for the talk, I really appreciate it...I hope." Lyra said, not sure if it really helped her situation as she stood up from her seat, "I'm going back to my cabin. Come get me if there's something urgent." she said as she took her leave from the group with the intention of getting some rest, maybe read for a bit before they make port.

* * *

Eddard Stark sat at his desk writing documents and letters to pass the time while anxiously waiting for Lyra's arrival. It has been three days since he wrote that scroll, several days since the Sparrows attacked Oberyn and his paramour. While he was happy that his Viper friend left that confrntatn unscathe, he can't help that trepidation he feels knowing that he incurred the wrath of those fanatics. What's worse, Lord Varys can't seem to pinpoint their leader, the High Sparrow, from such a group. He's gotten various reports of merchants and local brothels being sacked within the city, much to the owners displeasure for the loss of income and wealth they make in the Capital. Not only that, but apparently some of the citizens in King's Landing support them, claiming that the Sparrows were 'protecting' them, 'showing' them a path to salvation in the name of the Gods.

Eddard sighed, ' _They are besmirching my wife's religion, the same one in which she raised our children by along with the Old Gods.'_ he thought to himself sadly, imagination the mournful look upon her face should she learn what these fanatics have done in the name of the Seven she herself worships.

The knocking on the door broke him out of his thoughts, before he could give permission to enter, Oberyn burst in with a smile on his smile, "Our girls are back." he said, overjoyed that both of their daughters have returned. It took Eddard a second to process what the Red Viper said before he stood up from his seat and followed Oberyn out of the room and through the Red Keep before they made onto the docks where Ellaria was waiting for them, her eyes glued onto the row boat that floated closer to them.

Eddard stood next to Oberyn who wrapped his arm around Ellaria, their eyes searching for the Sand Snakes in the boat. Eddard did the same thing, trying to find the pale skin and dark hair of his daughter within the rowboat. One the boat was close enough to make out the faces, he was shocked to find a lock of silver hair sitting next to the Queen.

"Aegon." Eddard said realizing who the man was who was engrossed in a conversation with Lyra. From his daughter's mellow expression and the silver man's small smile, he knew that his eldest child was engaged to that man.

"For one moment there, I thought it was Rhaegar Targaryen back from the dead." Oberyn said, recognizing the disturbing near-resemblance to his late sister's husband's. He turned to Eddard and saw a haunted expression upon the Quiet Wolf's face, "'Aye, if he is Rhaegar reborn, then Lyra is Lyanna reborn." he said, facing Oberyn, looking as though he has seen a ghost. Which in everyone's case, they have.

The boat finally docked, and Tyrion was the first to climb out, happy to be back on solid ground again. Shae was the next person to leave the boat as the dwarf held a hand out to her, which she took as her feet touched the ground. Bronn hopped out with wineskin in hand, followed by the Sand Snakes from oldest to youngest who ran up to their Father and hugged him. The next to leave the boat was Ser Barristan Selmy who Eddard smiled at, happy to see a familiar face. The old knight was followed by another Eddard never thought he would ever see again, Ser Jorah Mormont, exile from the North. He'll definitely have some words with the bear for sure. Another left the boat, a woman with cocoa skin and curly hair that flew around her head, she wore a dragon pin to symbolise her loyalty to the King. The last two occupants in the boat were the King and Queen themselves. Aegon climbed out of the boat, his eyes glancing at their welcoming committee before returning to the Queen as he held his hand out for her. Lyra looked hesitant for a moment before placing her hand in his as he guided her out of the boat like a gentleman. Aegon still held her hand while his other hand balanced her at the small of her back.

Lyra's attention turned to their welcoming committee until her eyes found Ned Stark who stood still as a statue. Aegon released her as she approached her Hand in calm strides until she stood in front of the older man, "Lord Stark." she greeted in her regal manner as Ned bowed at the waist, "Your Grace." he rose, they stared at one another for a moment as a smile broke out onto their faces before they brought the other into a hug, surprising half of their audience.

They broke away from each other, "I'm glad you're alright." she said, her hand resting on her Father's forearm. Eddard smiled, "Those were supposed to be my words." she returned his smile before turning back to their guests, "This is Lord Eddard Stark, my secondary Hand." she introduced her Father before gesturing for Aegon to come closer. "Lord Stark, this Aegon Stormborn of House Targaryen, King of Westeros...and my fiance." she said almost quietly, but everyone heard her as Aegon and Eddard stood in front of each other.

Everyone was tense as the Quiet Wolf and the Dragoon stared at each other, as though they were trying to measure their opponents before Eddard held his hand out to him in greeting, "Welcome home, Your Grace." he said in his usual warm voice that Aegon couldn't help but smile at before he shook the older man's hand.

"It's good to finally be back at last. I never imagined King's Landing to be this beautiful." Aegon said, having dreamt of this day since he was little, but the smell was not what he expected. "Indeed it is. Don't worry, you'll get used to the smell." Eddard assured, catching the wrinkling of his nose that basically indicated the displeasure for the foul aroma that exuded from the city.

Aegon smiled, though with discomfort the smell that blew his way as Lyra pulled their attention to her, "I believe we have more pressing matters in regards to our latest infestation." she said, remembering the reason why she was called back to the Capital in the first place.

Eddard nodded, "Of course, this way Your Graces." he said, referring to the two monarchs who walked beside him with Lyra in the middle. "Is the Small Council gathered?" Lyra asked as they led their entourage off the docks, "Lord Varys has called for everyone to come to the council chamber upon your arrival." Eddard answered, knowing that Varys would have gathered everyone the moment he caught sight of the Queen's ship.

"Good." Lyra nodded before turning her head to the Dornishman behind them, "Prince Oberyn I must ask that you attend this meeting as well, I want you to tell me what happened during that incident." she requested as the Martell smiled, "It would be my pleasure. It was kinda funny from my point of view." he said, clearly taking enjoyment from that mishap.

"I'm sure it was." Lyra said, not sure if she really wants to know the whole story regarding that incident at the brothel. She turned to Aegon beside her, "You will also be present for this meeting." she turned her head again to the two knights and advisor, "Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah and Lady Missandei will also attend. We need people with experience and wisdom as well as fresh eyes for these Small Council meetings. More so now that this problem has risen within the city itself." she said, issuing her commands as everyone voiced their agreements.

"Something else you should know Your Grace. Don't worry, this is actually good news." Eddard began as they walked the halls of the Red Keep, "We have a new Maester that just arrived from the Citadel." he said, Lyra turned to him in surprise, "When did this happen?" she asked, not expecting a new Maester so suddenly upon her arrival, "A day after I sent that raven scroll. He's a very talented Maester despite his age and is very intuitive with a vast knowledge of books on history, medicine and Houses." he said with praise, happy with the new addition to the Small Council.

"Truly? What be his name?" Lyra asked with curiosity before her Hand answered, "Samwell Tarly, Your Grace." Lyra's eyes widened upon recognition, "Tarly. His House is bannermen to House Tyrell of the Reach. If memory serves me correctly, Samwell is the first son to Randyll Tarly." she said, confused as to why the eldest son of a proud House would forfeit his rights when he had knowledge and potential to lead his House. Then again, Aemon Targaryen was no different in comparison.

"I met with Randyll Tarly at one point, and he was not pleased with his first born son." he said, remembering that unpleasant man, "If you put them next to each other, you'll see why." Lyra sighed, "A pompous, close minded, unappreciative Lord. Why am I not surprised?" she said, remembering her fair share of uptight Lords who like to trample on people.

"It was either he take the Black or the Citadel. His skills are best valued where book reside." Eddard said, remembering what Tarly told him that brought him to the Citadel in the first place thanks to the boy's Father who threatened to make his death look like an accident if he didn't leave.

"If he's smarter than his Father then we should be fine. You can either have a sharp sword or a sharp mind. It's rare to have both in a fight." Lyra said before Aegon asked, "Sorry to interrupt, but what happened to the last Maester of the Red Keep?" he felt he needed to know.

Lyra and Eddard turned to Aegon with discomforted expressions, "Well...let's just say he died of a heart attack...in bed...with a younger woman screaming beside his freshly dead corpse." Lyra answered with disgust for the previous Maester, "Poor girl was traumatized. Paid her more than we thought possible. Set her up for early retirement." she said, still sympathetic to the prostitute to have suffered such a traumatic event.

Aegon's eyes widened and he fought to control the contents of his stomach, "I thought," he gagged, "that Maesters were supposed to celibate." he asked, trying very hard not to puke at the thought of an old man doing such a lecherous to young woman.

"The ancient cunt never followed protocol, he's been doing it for years, long before you and I were born." she said, having disliked the Maester for a long time for his lechery, "Personally, he should've died a sniveling coward he is for all the dealing he's done with Tywin and Cersei." she added with distaste, knowing that underneath that feeble old man appearance was a cowardly double crosser who would use anyone to stay alive.

Finally they arrived at the Small Council chamber, everyone took their seats except Bronn who left to go where ever he usually goes to and Shae who went to prepare the Queen's bath. Lyra sat at the head of the table with Eddard to her right followed by Varys, Renly, Oberyn, Ellaria and the Sand Snake. To Lyra's left sat Aegon followed by Tyrion, Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, Missandei.

Lyra noticed an empty seat that was to be reserved for the Maester, "We're missing one." she said, turning to Eddard, but before he could answer, the sound of rushing foot falls approaching made every turn to see a plump boy who looked to be around twenty running in out of breath. "I'm...late...got...lost...my apologies." the boy said, stumbling into the chamber, panting out his explanation after all that running.

"Maester Samwell Tarly?" Lyra inquired, having only one guess as to who this person could be as said person caught her stare before bowing to her in respect, "Aye, that be me, Your Grace. Friends call me Sam though." he said, raising his head, flustered from his run and embarrassed upon arriving late for his first meeting with the Queen herself.

Lyra wove her fingers together, "Well then, Maester Sam. You'll be happy to know that you came here in the nick of time. Our meeting is about to start, so please take your seat, we have much to discuss." she said in a business tone as the Tarly nodded before taking his seat in the remaining chair waiting for him.

Lyra leaned back, ready to conduct business, "Now that we're all gathered, perhaps some of you can shed some light over what happened while I was gone." she directed her eyes to Oberyn who leaned back with his paramour close to him. "Well, as some of you already know I frequent brothels to enjoy the many pleasures of both men and women." he began, his eyes glancing at Renly for a second before he continued, "Now, you all know what people do at brothels, so I'll cut right to it. While me Ellaria, a couple of women, a beautiful man and myself were enjoying each other, a bunch of young men in black clothes and chains and seven pointed stars cut into their foreheads burst in with clubs and other blunt weapons. They wanted to arrest me for laying with other men and for committing bastardy. So obviously I fought back and came out the victor with a single dagger in hand and no clothes on." he said with a smirk as Lyra did a light face palm to her forehead, shaking her head at the Prince for his description. "Tell me you at least showed restraint when you killed them." she said, trying to get that image out of her head. "Don't worry, I only killed three, the rest I crippled for their stupidity. They won't be walking as far as anyone's concerned. Brothels are places of pleasure, not death." he assured, having cut multiple tendons in legs and arms in self defence.

"All this because a man enjoys the company of another man." Lyra said, still not happy with the situation that would've cost Dorne it's Prince and insight justice upon this fanatical group.

"Anything else that these fanatics have done in my absence?" Lyra asked, turning her attention to Eddard who looked ready to die after hearing Oberyn retell his story.

"There was another incident involving the High Septon being dragged out of the brothel and forced to walk in the public streets naked." Renly said with fear and disgust knowing that could've been him should he and Loras ever be found out and caught by these dangerous people.

Lyra's hand fell from her forehead, her hand tapping against the table as she gave Renly and incredulous look, "Forgive me, but the sea water must've made its way into my ear from my journey to King's Landing because I didn't just hear you put 'High Septon' 'brothel' 'walk naked' and 'public streets' in the same bloody sentence." she exclaimed in exasperation as she stared at her Small Council member.

"As hard as it is to believe, Your Grace, it's true. There _have_ been witnesses to this act of humiliation." Varys said, his expression mirroring everyone's who could not believe this kind of information.

"Aside from brothels, what else have these people done?" Lyra asked, wishing to get another image out of her head.

"They've attacked merchants visiting from across the seas. Each victim reported these fanatics destroying their idol figurines and wine barrels. The City's Watch have made several attempts to put a stop to them, but each time they were outnumbered badly injured or killed." Eddard answered, giving his report on the property damage these zealots committed.

"Do they have a leader, or do they just do as they please in the name of the Seven." Lyra asked, if there was a leader, then he must be pulling the strings.

"They do, he's called the High Sparrow. What other name he was born with is unknown. We still haven't found him yet, but my little birds will inform me first hand the moment they hear those whispers." Varys assured the Queen, having waited on the hour for every whisper about the High Sparrow that plagues the city.

"Good." Lyra nodded in gratitude, "We don't want anymore fear walking down the streets, especially from the people who dare use religion to justify their means. I've seen enough of it before." she said, a shadow passing her eyes at one horrible memory that boiled her blood with anger.

She quickly banished those thoughts, "Until we find out more about this High Sparrow, there is another matter that we must discuss." she said, her eyes turning to Aegon, "How soon do you want to get married?" she asked, not wanting to beat around the bush as everyone's attention turned to the King and Queen.

"Normally I wouldn't mind getting married right away. However, I see no need for there to be any rush since we're not at war." Aegon said, staying calm under their scrutiny, especially her Father's, "I hope you don't mind, Your Grace, but I would like to learn more about Westeros first hand if I am to rule it beside you. Plus this will make things less awkward come our wedding day." he said, wanting to make this union comfortable for everyone since they will all be stuck together from now on.

"Will three months suffice?" Lyra offered, wanting to give Aegon a sufficient amount of time to adjust to his new position in Westeros, and for the people to adjust to their new King.

Aegon nodded, "That's reasonable enough." he said as Lyra nodded in return, "Good, then Tyrion and Maester Sam will give the news of recent happenings and teach you about Westeros first hand." she said, turning her gaze to Tyrion and Samwell respectively.

"Your Grace," Samwell started, looking nervous in the face of royalty, "um, forgive me, I'm not trying to object your decision. But me? Nothing against you, I just got here." he said to Aegon who nodded in understanding before Samwell turned back to the Queen, "Isn't it too early for to do such a thing?" he asked, uncomfortable underneath Lyra's gaze.

"Lord Stark has spoken about you and your love for books and knowledge. Surely a man who has absorbed a vast number of books, especially from the Citadel, can teach a King about the customs of Westeros. It's not too early, and it's too late; it is now. You weren't early when you arrived in the Capital, and you certainly weren't late when you came to this meeting. You are where you are needed to be at precisely the right moment." Lyra finished, her eyes staring into the Tarly's soul.

Samwell gaped before bowing his head to her, "As you command, Your Grace." he turned his attention to Aegon, "I hope I'll be of service to you, Your Grace." he said, making Aegon smile, knowing from the praise he's heard from Stark's conversation with Lyra that he can count on him, maybe develop a friendship with this timid boy.

A knock made everyone look towards the door to see Shae standing at the entrance, "Your Grace, your bath is ready." Lyra looked happy at the prospect of getting clean after a long journey, "Thank you Shae. I do believe everyone deserves a bath as well after a long trip." she said, satisfied with this Small Council meeting as she stood up. She turned her attention to Ser Barristan, "Ser Barristan, if you could show His Grace around the Red Keep and escort him to the King's Chamber please?" she requested, knowing that this man has been here longer than anyone to memorize every nook and cranny of the castle. "Of course, Your Grace." Ser Barristan agreed, eager to give Aegon a tour of his family's home.

"Perfect. Meeting is adjourned." Lyra said, standing up from her chair and leaving the room to follow Shae to her private bath.

"Come Your Grace," Oberyn bounded to his feet and practically dashed over to where Aegon sat and pulled him out of his chair, "there are many places within the Red Keep that are just spectacular." he said with an arm around his shoulder as though they were old friends. Ser Barristan and the Sands followed close behind as Samwell stood up from his chair to follow them, "There are also some things you should know as well, the history within each stone." he said, jumping into his role as tutor.

Ser Jorah made to get up, but Eddard stopped him, "Ser Jorah Mormont, you and I have much to talk about." he said as Varys, Renly and Tyrion left the room, leaving the two Northernmen alone to their discussion.

* * *

 _ **Sorry to end it there, I wanted to get this out since I reached my 9-10 page limit. I know I didn't give Aegon as much dialogue as I prefer, but I wanted him to see Lyra commuting to her Queenly duties and see how her council functions. Also, I wanted to give Samwell a better role for this story since he and Jon influenced each other on the show, and I hope to bring that out in this story.**_

 _ **Without further ado, tell me what your favorite part in this chapter was and what you thought was funny.**_


	11. Aegon 7, Samwell 1, Eddard 3, Jorah 1

"I was confessing in front of everyone in the Eyrie, but not the crime I was accused of. Instead, I was confessing my childhood crimes since I was eight, I got everyone laughing, it was the best moment in my life despite my circumstances. That was also where I met Bronn." Tyrion told his story to everyone as they sat around the garden overlooking the ocean with wine in his hand.

"You truly have a set of balls to escape justice for a long time." Oberyn commented as he drank his wine, Ellaria sitting on his lap unashamed as she laughed at Tyrion's story.

"One of the perks of being small, no one notices you." Tyrion said with a humorous smile as he held up his wine as a toast.

Everyone continued their joyful conversations, everyone was in high spirits despite the recent Sparrow uprising in the city. They merely enjoyed each other's company without much reserve and allowed themselves to be themselves. All except Aegon who just sat in his chair drinking wine and listening to everyone's tall tales from childhood. The more he listened, the more he realized how different he was from them. They spent their whole lives in Westeros facing ups and downs and finding enjoyment wherever they go. He smiled at their hilarious stories, but inside, he was an outsider looking in.

His eyes swerved to Samwell Tarly who has been quiet the whole time since the Small Council meeting. Even as the boy smiles at their jests, he looked like he is unable to crawl so much as an inch out of his shell. They made eye contact with each other, and Aegon couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards him.

Deciding that he should separate from this jolly group, he stood up, putting his glass down, "Pardon me friends, but I need to walk for a bit." he said, trying to hide his discomfort from everyone.

"Go ahead, familiarize yourself. This is your home now." Tyrion said, pouring himself more wine.

Aegon nodded before turning to Samwell, "Maester Sam, care to walk with me?" his offer made the boy turn to his sides to see if whether or not he was referring to someone else. Samwell pointed at himself as he stared up at Aegon who nodded before the former got up and joined him. The two of them walked away as Tyrion brought up a story about bringing a jackass and a honeycomb into a brothel.

Aegon let out a sigh of relief before turning to Tarly, "Forgive me for uprooting you like that, wasn't sure if you were having fun or not." he said, trying to read the young Maester who was shy in his presence.

"That's quite alright Your Grace, I've never been one for gatherings or small talks." Samwell assured Aegon, still befuddled at the idea that he was walking with _the_ Targaryen of all people. Written texts about their silver hair and violet eyes did the King no justice since he's living proof.

Aegon nodded as they walked by the flower gardens, "Your Queen has assigned you to me to be my tutor. But I would rather we get to know each other aside from that. We're both stuck here, and I'll be seeking your council from time to time, we might as well make the best of it so that nothing is awkward between us." Aegon said, not wanting the Tarly boy to be tense or awkward around him as the Maester seems to be around others.

"Wh-What would you like to know?" Samwell stuttered, not sure if he is worth the King's time.

Aegon asked, "Well for starters, why the heir to his own House became a Maester at the Citadel."

Samwell looked down, the reason for him becoming a Maester has been a raw subject for him, but he can't disobey the King who he must tutor on the Queen's request. "Well, since you're new here, I might as well tell you about my House." Samwell began, "House Tarly of Horn Hill are vassals for the Great House Tyrell of the Reach. For generations the Lords of House Tarly have been renowned hunters and warriors, training their sons since they can hold a spoon." he paused at the bitter memory of his Father's words, "I was able to hold a spoon, but beyond that..." he gestured to his size, "...I didn't get far." he paused to take a breath, "On the morning of my eighteenth nameday, my father came to me. 'You're almost a man now', he said, 'but you're not worthy of my land and title. Tomorrow, you're going to take the black, forsake all claim to your inheritance and start north. If you do not,' he said, 'then we'll have a hunt, and somewhere in these woods your horse will stumble, and you'll be thrown from your saddle to die. Or so I'll tell your mother. Nothing would please me more.'" he paused again to swallow the lump in his throat, "I made a better offer, I will go to the Citadel and become a Maester, if I am unable to fight with the sword, I can at least fight death in my own way." he gave a dry laugh, "Sounds foolish. He responded that place suited me because it is where people die alone." he said, remembering his Father's unkind words that hurt worse than any sword would.

Aegon couldn't what he was hearing. He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, halting their walk, "Your _Father_ threatened to kill you?" he asked, not believing what he was hearing. Samwell nodded at the fury in the other's eyes, "But you're his _eldest_ son." Aegon all but exclaimed.

"He has a spare, Dickon Tarly, my younger brother, who's a better hunter and fighter. Someone who's worthy of the titles and lands. I mean look at me," he gestured to himself in shame, "Do I look like someone who could ever be Lord? I'm no hunter or fighter. I'm a coward who chose a coward's way out by joining the Citadel just to avoid swords." he said, the shadow of his Father forever hanging over him like a veil.

Aegon saw how much his Father's emotional abuse scarred the Tarly in such a way that locked him inside his own shell...just like himself. Aegon sighed as he patted Tarly on the shoulder before he resumed their walk, "Look, I can't really relate to you in terms of healing since all I've done is fight. I didn't fight because I choose to, I did it because I had to survive." he looked Samwell directly in the eye, "But you chose the Citadel because it was your best bet for survival. I won't lie to you, I don't think you can ever be a fighter with the way your cunt Father raised you. No offence." he said, not wanting to insult him. Samwell shrugged, "None taken." Aegon continued, "My point is Sam, people are fighters in their own way. Some fight with swords, some fight books. With swords, it is death if you're not careful. But with books, knowledge is power, but only if the person knows how to wield it can it be a dangerous weapon that will bring either death or salvation." Aegon said, giving the Maester his wisdom after years of hell he's suffered under another's thumb.

"Take the Lannisters when they ruled the Throne, what have their secrets done?" Aegon asked as they walked up stone steps, "Their deception started a war and killed many people just so they can keep their power." Samwell answered, remembering the vast reports to the Citadel that detailed the devastation the war brought. He shook his head, "Lord Stark discovered the truth and almost got executed for it like Jon Aryn who also found the truth." he said, remembering a report that depicted a dragon and it's rider rescuing the Hand before he was almost killed. "That's right." Aegon said, "Honorable as they are, they were unable to hold the secret to themselves."

"However, Lord Stark's secret for which he kept in the North in regards to the safety of the Queen is a different matter." Aegon began, "He kept our Queen safe and chose the right moment to show the world the undisputed truth." he smiled, admiring the Quiet Wolf''s bravery, "His secret protected the future, he saved the lives of many by raising the true Queen in his home and crowning her to end that forsaken war."

Turning back to Samwell's wistful eyes, "So you see Sam, your Father may wield the sword as he please. But don't let your Father hold you back for not being him, because there is nothing wrong with you. Your mind is your weapon, use it well. You are going to prove him wrong by being the greatest Maester the Citadel ever taught. No defeat is worse than being wrong." he said, urging Samwell to take pride in himself and not let another strike him down the way slavemasters tried to do to him.

Samwell's heart soared at the King's encouraging words, no one, aside his Mother, sister and brother, ever said such things to him. To hear this from another person, from a King of all people, made him feel happier than ever before. He wanted to prove his worth to the world, and he'll prove it by serving the King and Queen. "Thank you, Your Grace. I hope I can be of service to you, and the generations to come." Samwell said, smiling the first real smile since he left home.

Aegon smiled at the Maester, feeling Sam's spirits lifted at last. Already he felt a friendship between them starting to form. He patted Sam on the shoulder as a show of friendship, "Come, tell me about the history of Westeros, there's one about the Age of Heros I'm most interested in." he said, resuming their walk in companionable strides as Sam shared his knowledge with the King.

* * *

Jorah sat in front of Eddard's desk as the latter stared at him, his expression unreadable as he tapped his fingers until he finally opened his mouth, "I never thought I'd see the day when Jorah Mormont of the North would ever return to Westeros after running away from his crime. I was supposed to execute you." he paused, unhappy with the shame his fellow Northerner brought upon House Mormont, even more so at the fact that he was supposed to behead the former head of the House at the time.

"You don't have to tell me, I know of my crimes and what it had done to my House." Jorah said, knowing that there was no running from this shame, "I paid for my crimes in the East, yet I know it will never earn my family's forgiveness. I'm dead to them for all they care." he said, having accepted the fact that he is not welcome by his House again.

"Not all of them." Ned said, "Your Father still thinks about you despite what you've done." he said, remembering the Old Bear of Castle Black who leads the Night's Watch as Lord Commander.

Jorah smiled at the mention of his Father, "The Old Bear is going to outlive us all." he said, making Eddard smile, "You inherited his will to survive. My brother, Benjen Stark, serves with him as First Ranger. Aemon Targaryen, Aegon's Great-Great Uncle, serves as their Maester." he said, feeling he should inform Jorah.

The Bear's eyes widened, "Small world." Ned nodded, "Indeed it is, and here we are, two Northerners raising up and serving Targaryen monarchs." he said, realizing their situation that would have had everyone laughing.

Jorah laughed through his nose, "Your reason for protecting the Queen was based on the love for your sister. Mine was...complicated." he compared, remembering that story Ser Barristan told him and Aegon about how Lyra became Queen in the first place. Jorah, on the other hand, stayed with the Dragon King as a spy for Robert when he promised to pardon the Bear of his crime if it meant returning home. But that all changed as they bonded and Jorah's loyalty shifted to serve Aegon as his protector and advisor.

"You were one of Varys' spies in service to Robert Baratheon. Your pardon would've been your ticket home. What changed?" Ned asked, wondering whether or not this was for personal gain just so he could escape justice.

Jorah smiled, "He was but a mere boy when I first met him." he began, a fond smile set upon his face, "He was a slave from the fighting pits that his older brother sold him to when he was very young. Fight or die, that was his life. Even when his brother bought him back, he was still a slave with a jaded view on life and bitterness towards his brother." he said sadly, remembering that loss of hope within the young boy's eyes when he first saw him, "Obviously I felt pity for him. Seeing how he suffered enough, I found there was no need for Robert to send his assassins at him. But you know Robert, stubborn fool didn't leave him alone. So naturally, I stayed, if not for my pardon, then for the boy. I was his confidant and advisor. But more than that, he became my son." he looked Ned directly in the eyes showing the Quiet Wolf how serious he is, "I may not have Fathered him, but he was my own all the same. Just as the Queen is yours." he said, comparing himself to Ned seeing how they both became Fathers to the King and Queen.

Ned was silent before a smile etched itself onto his face, "You're right, we're both here because they became our own. You raised him up well. Not only that, but you helped him free slaves in the East. If that's not repentance, I don't know what is." he said, causing Jorah to smile at the praise.

"There's one other thing though." Eddard began, his smile disappearing, "Have you told him...about your previous occupation to Robert?" he asked, dreading the thought of the King finding out about this kind of betrayal.

"I did." Jorah answered, knowing what Eddard was thinking given his own fears at the time.

"How did he take it?" Ned asked, multiple scenarios going through his head over what could've happened to the Mormont.

"Do you see a living breathing bear in front of you?" Jorah said, making an attempt at a joke as Ned gave a reluctant laugh before they composed themselves, "He obviously wasn't happy when I told him the truth." he paused and sighed through his nose, "I was ready to die."

 _Flashback_

 _Aegon was just finishing up with talking to nobles and peasants about solutions to their problems. He sighed, happy to be done for the day as he stood up from the throne, intent on getting some well needed sleep._

" _Your Grace." Aegon turned to see Ser Jorah enter the throne room, hs expression grim and looked as though he was lacking sleep._

" _Ser Jorah," Aegon stepped down the stone steps towards his sworn sword in concern, "are you well?" he asked, stopping halfway down as Jorah stood on the lower steps, as though he is unable to get close to the King._

 _Ser Jorah swallowed, "It depends on whether or not I'll be afterwards." he said, a crumpled piece of paper clenched in his right hand._

" _I don't understand, what has happened?" Aegon asked with increased concern as Jorah looked ashamed of himself._

" _Your Grace...I have known you from the moment I met you...I have pledged my life and sword to you for the sole purpose of serving you." Jorah began, his heart ripping apart for what he was about to reveal, "But there was another purpose, one I am forever guilty for. I come to you today to confess my crimes, and my life is in your hands." he said as he took a breath, "The day we met was no coincidence, it was planned out. A month before I met you, I was approached by a man who promised me safe return to Westeros and will be pardoned of my crime if I did something for him." the day he felt he had nothing to live for still fresh in his mind, "I agreed seeing how I wanted nothing more than to go home at the time." he paused as he took a breath, preparing himself for the slaughter, "My job was to give information about you and your brother and give them to the Spider."_

 _Aegon felt as though someone took a searing hot poker and twisted his heart around, "No." he said, his tears shining with betrayal. "It is no lie Your Grace. I hate myself everyday for saying yes that day." Jorah said, regret in his eyes and voice._

" _Why are you telling me this now?" Aegon demanded, trying to control the hurt from creeping into his voice, but it was there._

" _The day I swore my sword to you everything changed." Jorah said, "The more time we spent together the more I felt as though I was being ripped to pieces. I wanted to kill myself for every letter I sent to Varys. I thought that if I could protect you and guide you to the best of my abilities, even die in the process, you would still consider me your most important person in your life." he paused, his jaw quivering as the gut wrenching guilt took over, "But I cannot live with this lie between us anymore." he said, bringing up the piece of crumpled paper in his hand and handing it to his King._

 _Aegon took the paper from his knight's hand, before uncrumpling it to read the contents inside. As his eyes read every word in the letter, he felt his world crashing down. The man he considered his Father had been pardoned of all crimes by selling his secrets to the Usurper._

 _He crumpled the paper into his fist, trying to control his anger as he stared at Jorah, "How long have you had this?" he asked, trying to stop himself from punching this man for his betrayal. "Over a month now, Your Grace." Jorah answered, wishing to the Gods that he never got that letter in the first place. "Why did you wait this long to tell me?" Aegon demanded, his heart broke as he stared at his dearest friend and pillar of strength. "If I accepted my pardon, I would not truly gain anything. I'd be leaving you and losing all reason to live." he fell to his knees, unable to keep himself upright from the weight of his guilt and shame, "I have confessed my crimes and I am ready to die by your hand. Just know that I never once regretted serving you, I only wish I met you on my own terms and raised as my own in the first place." he said, bowing his head, ready for the sword to take his life after years of living with that wretched lie._

 _Aegon stared down at Ser Jorah, despite the anger he felt at the man's betrayal, he knew there was truth within his words. The letter was still clenched in his hand, he was battling himself on whether he should kill his Father figure for selling information on him. He was his first real family after Viserys sold him to the fighting pits. He was the first person who ever saw him as a person after the hell he endured as entertainment for a crowd in the face of of life and death._

 _Aegon breathed in and out as he watched Jorah wait for his sword to kill him, "I want you to answer me one thing, Ser Jorah." Jorah raised his head to look up at his King's stoic face, "When did you stop sending information?" he asked, staring at Jorah, watching for any reaction to his question._

" _The day you walked into that pyre with your wife and son." Jorah answered, remembering the pain and loss he felt when his King walked into the burning flames to die. But he didn't, instead, Aegon Targaryen brought dragons back to the world in place of his wife and child._

 _Aegon stared at Jorah, remembering that day as well, how Jorah begged him not to leave this world. The man's expression broke his heart before he walked into the flames. Jorah has been devoted to him from the beginning despite the circumstances that brought them together. Through worse of it all, he has always been there, not on anyone's orders, but of his own free will._

 _Without saying a word, he approached a torch and held up the parchment, setting it on fire in the palm of his hand. Jorah stared at the King in surprise as the latter turned back to him, crumpling the burning paper to ashes. "You've proven your loyalty in many ways Ser Jorah. I'm glad you came to me first. If I had find out another way from another person, forgiveness would no longer be in my vocabulary." he said, giving Jorah a look that told him he wasn't kidding, "Let this be your first and only warning Ser Jorah, if you ever go behind my back like that again I will execute you myself."_

 _Jorah felt all breath leaving his system, the burden of his guilt leaving his shoulders as he bowed his head to his King, "I swear to you, Your Grace, I will never betray you again." he said, making a vow to never abuse this trust again._

 _Aegon resisted a smile, this was his Papa Bear, and he never wanted to see him go, not in this lifetime. "I'll hold you to that." was the last thing he said before walking away, needing a drink, then some well deserved sleep._

 _End Flashback_

"A week later we received news about the Queen's coronation." Jorah added as he finished his story, happy that his service to the King did not end on a brutal note.

Ned stared at Jorah in admiration and disbelief, if that was not Northern honor being demonstrated, he did not know what else it could be. This man's devotion to the King was stronger than his desire to return to Westeros.

Ned couldn't help but smile at the former exiled Northerner, "I'm glad I didn't kill you. It would have been many people's loss should you die." he said as he poured them wine and gave one to Jorah, "Thank the Gods you're still here." he said as Jorah took the cup and clinked it with Ned's.

"I'm glad too. I hope I can help the realm just as much." Jorah said as he took a sip of his wine. Ned took his sip as well, "We are here in service to the King and Queen." Ned said, "But let me ask from one Father to another, his marriage to my daughter, should I be worried?" he asked, wanting the word of his fellow Northerner that the Queen his not in danger of their future King.

Jorah could tell that despite his position as the Queen's Hand, he was still her Father. "Trust me, Lord Stark. You have nothing to worry about, he's a good King just as he is a good man. Your daughter will definitely be lucky to have him as a husband, just as he'll be lucky to have her as his wife." Jorah assured Ned, having known Aegon long and well enough to know that he will never hurt the Queen.

Ned nodded, "Thank you." he held up his cup, "To our King and Queen, let's hope to the Gods that the country prospers under their reign." he said before he drank his wine, Jorah following his example.

"One more thing, you must write a letter to your Father telling him that you're back." Ned said, watch Jorah's expression change as he reached to pour himself more wine, "I'm gonna need more of this then." Ned couldn't help but laugh, glad to have the Northerner back.

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _ **I could not resist posting ths. Finals are coming up so I'll definitely be busy with college and work. I'll write the next chapter in between breaks, but it might take a while, a week or two at most depending on how much I get done.**_

 _ ** _ **Until then, thank you for reading. Tell me if this made you happy and what was your favorite moment in this chapter. Because I got a cavity from the sweetness.**_**_


	12. Aegon 8, Samwell 2, Lyra 9

Aegon and Samwell continued their walk through the Red Keep, deep in conversation as their stepps echoed in the halls. Ever since Aegon's encouragement and wisdom, Samwell could not stop talking about the knowledge he gathered from his time at the Citadel. This was quite endearing for the Dragon King who smiled at his newest friend who has more confidence thanks to him after years of being bullied by others for being different. With every conversation that they had, he's learning something new about his home.

Aegon suddenly felt like something was watching them, making the hairs on his neck stand up. He stood still as he grabbed Samwell's shoulder, stopping him abruptly in his talk as he looked at the King in confusion, "Your Grace?"

Aegon was silent as he looked around, trying to find the person that was spying on them, "Someone's watching us." he said, almost quietly as Samwell's eyes widen before looking around in paranoia, "What?" he asked, trying to find the spy, uncomfortable at the idea of being watched.

Aegon felt quiet footsteps approaching them from behind. Grasping the dagger at his waist, he whispered to the Maester, "Sam, do not move." he said before they felt hot breath hitting their backs. Samwell stiffened, "I don't think it's human." he said, scared at the sounds that originated behind them as the creature breathed down their necks.

The Dragon King couldn't help but agree before he slowly turned his head to look at their stalker, his peripheral vision catching blood red eyes and white before he took in the full view of the creature. Aegon's face fell at the non-threatening look it was giving them, he was silent for a moment as red and violet eyes stared at each other, one with curiosity and the other in bewilderment.

Patting Samwell on the shoulder, "Sam, can you please explain to me what I'm looking at?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the creature, somehow he felt that it was intelligent as a human even though it was not. Samwell slowly turned around, afraid that any sudden movements would result in instant death. When he saw what Aegon wa staring at, his mouth fell open at the beautiful creature that was standing before them, "That's a direwolf." he exclaimed as red eyes turned to Sam's. The direwolf was the size of a horse, maybe bigger, it's pure white fur rivalling the color of snow and red eyes staring into their souls.

For a good few seconds, the two men and direwolf stared each other down until Aegon broke the silence, "How can a wolf get this big?" he couldn't help but ask, his hand no longer grasping the hilt of his dagger.

"This-This is no ordinary wolf Your Grace. _This_ here...is a direwolf, they are intelligent, powerful and can brave the harshest winters in the North. They live North of the Wall." Samwell explained, his eyes beholding the Northern creature he's read about in books.

Aegon's eyes lit up, "Ser Jorah told me stories about them, they were supposed to be legends and myths." he said, remembering what his sworn sword told him during their down times where the old night would tell him stories about his Northern home.

"You have no room to talk about legendary creatures not existing." a feminine voice came from behind them to see their Queen freshly cleaned and dressed in a grey tunic and black trousers. She stood with relaxed confidence as she smiled at them, more specifically at the direwolf.

Aegon realized her remark before he breathed out a quiet laugh, "My apologies My Queen, I never meant to offend such a creature." he said, still feeling the direwolf behind him as Lyra approached her companion, "You're excused, I knew you would be meeting Ghost soon. Hope he didn't startle you too much." she said as she got close enough to stroke her friend's fur.

"Only a little. / Very much, yes." Aegon and Samwell said at the same time, making the two men turn to each other in confusion over what the other said. Lyra chuckled under her breath, "My Ghost has that effect on people." she said, stroking Ghost's neck affectionately as the direwolf wined in content, loving his mistress' attention.

"While your dragons are the sigil of House Targaryen, the direwolf is the sigil of House Stark." she said absentmindedly before turning to the men, "Would you like to pet him?" she asked, her hands not leaving Ghost.

"Um, which one?" Samwell asked, pointing between himself and Aegon who raised an eyebrow. Although he was amazed by the appearance of the direwolf, he was still tense because of its enormous size.

"Both of you." Lyra answered, staring at them, waiting for one to step up before Aegon shrugged before taking slow steps towards the creature, not wanting to startle it lest he lose a hand. He kept his eyes locked on the direwolf's red ones, showing him that he was not afraid. Once he stood in front of Ghost, he was unsure how he should pet him without being insulting, "I'm not sure how he likes to be petted." he said to Lyra, not breaking eye contact as the Queen smiled before gently taking his hand and bringing it to Ghost's neck, both of their fingers buried in white fur. Lyra removed her hand from Aegon before he ran his fingers along the fur, completely in disbelief at the surprising softness of the direwolf. This reminded him of his dragons who he left at Dragonstone for their safety and the people's. Looking into Ghost's eyes, he saw something very human as his red eyes glanced from his mistress to Aegon, as though he was questioning who the latter was to the former.

Ghost blinked at Aegon as the former carefully removed his hand from the fur, a smile set in place as he glanced at Lyra who returned his smile with one of her own.

Turning to Samwell, Aegon beckoned the Maester to come forward, "Sam, it's your turn." he said, making said Maester tense up, "Me?" he pointed at himself as he glanced at the direwolf. "No, the other Sam." Aegon said sarcastically before stepping towards his friend and guiding him towards the Northern creature, "You yourself said they're intelligent, that means he won't sense you as a threat." Aegon said as he pulled the stiff Maester towards the Queen and Ghost. "You have nothing to fear good Maester, he won't bite...at least not you." Lyra assured Samwell as she continued stroking Ghost's fur.

Samwell swallowed his saliva as he got closer to the direwolf, his eyes locking onto Ghost's before raising his left hand for the direwolf to sniff, ' _Might as well lose my less dominant hand.'_ he thought to himself as Ghost's snout came closer to his appendage, smelling his hand before licking the trembling fingers. Samwell jumped a little before he relaxed and allowed his hand to stroke the underside of Ghost's chin. A smile came onto his face as he scratched up to his ear, "Hey, I love dogs." he said, making Ghost wine at his comment, "Sorry, no offence meant." Samwell rescinded his statement, not wishing to offend the creature who forgave him by leaning into his touch.

Aegon and Lyra stood off to the side, smiling as Samwell freely petted the direwolf without reserve, "No one at home will ever believe me if I told them about this." Samwell said to himself, smiling like a child before turning to the Lyra, "If you don't mind me asking Your Grace, I would like to sketch Ghost, measure height and length to see if whether or not he is fully grown like the legends say." he says with a hopeful expression, hand not leaving Ghost's fur.

Lyra didn't have the heart to refuse Samwell who looked eager to discover new things in the world, "I see no harm with that." she turned to Ghost and spoke to him in the Old Tongue, " _ **Go with Samwell, he wishes to learn more about you. Take care of him."**_ she said, knowing that the two men were staring at her in confusion as Ghost nodded before she turned to the Maester, "He'll go with you Maester, treat him well." she said as Samwell nodded before he walked away with Ghost, talking adamantly as they disappeared from the King and Queen's sight.

Aegon turned to Lyra, his expression full of intrigue over what just occurred, "Well that certainly was interesting." he didn't know what else to say as Lyra looked up at him with an amused smile, "Indeed it was." she said before walking down the corridor with Aegon by her side.

"That language you spoke, what was it?" Aegon asked, having heard people in the East speak in many languages and learning them with the help of Missandei. But not this kind of language, it was wild like the Dothraki, but filled with ancient history like his Valyrian tongue.

"The Old Tongue." Lyra answered with a smile, "It is an ancient, rune-based language spoken in Westeros by the First Men. The Old Tongue was gradually supplanted by the language and alphabet of the Andals, now known as the "Common Tongue" of Westeros." she explained as they walked together down a corridor that was all too familiar to her, "I learned the basics from a Wildling named Osha who now lives in Winterfell." she said, remembering the Wildling woman who works for the King in the North as both friend and servant.

"Aren't Wildlings savages who live beyond the Wall?" Aegon asked, remembering Jorah's stories regarding the inhabitants beyond the Wall who escape South and raid villages and rape women.

Lyra smiled sadly, "It's true that Westeros consider Wildlings as savage beasts who don't follow the rules of Kingdoms. But how can we blame them when it was my ancestors who built that Wall, who cut them off from the rest of the world centuries before Westeros was founded." she said, hating the discrimination the ancient structure created when the Long Night ended.

"Forgive me for asking, but why was the Wall built in the first place?" he asked, his love for history showing in his voice. Lyra breathed out a laugh before she recited the ancient story that has been etched into the North, "Eight thousand years before the Targaryen Conquest, a winter known as the Long Night descended upon the world, which lasted an entire generation. Thousands starved as the crops and fields lay buried under dozens of feet of snow. In the darkness and cold of the Long Night, came the most dangerous monsters in all the land: the White Walkers. Undead creatures who descended upon Westeros from the farthest north, the polar regions of the Lands of Always Winter. The conflict that arose from the Long Night is known as the War for the Dawn as the White Walkers sought to bring an end to all life and to cover the world in an endless winter." she paused, remembering the horrifying stories that frightened her since childhood, "None knew why the White Walkers came when they did, but they killed all in their path, every living being they came across. Those that were killed were resurrected as one of them, strengthening their army at their command, and soon the White Walkers and their hordes of undead were sweeping across the continent." she said imagining the horrors her ancestors faced in that age, "Eventually the First Men and the Children of the Forest formed an alliance and rallied to defend themselves. Together, they fought for the freedom of the living lands and drove the undead back from whence they came. The Long Night was over, and spring blessed the land after years winter." Lyra said with a proud whimsical smile, the happy ending always her favorite part in that story. "The founder of House Stark, Bran the Builder, created the Wall with the help of giants and men. Legend says that the Wall was infused with powerful magic spells by the Children of the Forest that prevent the White Walkers from crossing it. The ancient order of the Night's Watch was founded to defend the Wall should the White Walkers return to invade the realms of men once more." she finished the ancient tale, looking up at Aegon's spellbound eyes as he took in every word she strung together to tell him that story.

Aegon was silent as he imagined such creatures that once existed, he fought that shiver at the thought of dead men walking about, but was assured by the fact that they were gone thanks to Lyra's ancestors. "That is quite a story. One that has lasted for thousands of years. It puts the founding of Valyria to shame considering the monsters your people faced in that age." Aegon said, making Lyra smile at his compliment.

"Have they returned?" Aegon asked, Lyra facing him in confusion over his question before he clarified, "The White Walkers." he said, though his voice was calm, he knew that magic still existed in this world and it can bring back legendary creatures like his dragons, and that thought made him tense up.

Lyra reassuringly at Aegon, "No one has seen a White Walker in eight thousand years My King, and it will be another eight thousand more, long after you and I are gone from this world, before they ever return." she said, smiling at Aegon, "The dead monsters are not here anymore. We must focus on the ones who hide in human form now."

Aegon nodded in agreement, "Yes, I've seen my fair share in the East, now we must deal with them here in the West." he said, earning a slight smirk from the Queen, "Good. That's the kind of talk I like to hear."

Aegon smiled before he realized where they were, "Where are we?" he asked, not recognizing this corridor. Lyra looped her arm in his with a whimsical smile on her face as she guided him towards a large set of doors that towered over them, "I wanted to save the best for last in your tour. But I believe you have waited long enough to finally see it." she said before breaking away from Aegon to open the doors.

The moment the doors opened, Aegon recognized the inside of the room from his vision in the House of the Undying. He followed Lyra at her side, looking around the room, memorising the pillars that reached the ceiling as they approached the object that stood out in the spacious room. Lyra sighed as she stared at the all to familiar and uncomfortable object, "Your long awaited welcome home gift." she began, her voice above a whisper, "The heart of Westeros, the Conqueror's legacy, our shared bloodright...the Iron Throne."

Aegon beheld the Iron Throne with a heavy heart. It was just like within that vision, only there was no snow that blanketed the ground. Walking up the steps, he reached his hand out to feel the melted pommel of a sword and found that it was rough in his hand. He memorized the detail of the Throne, trying to count the number of swords it took to forge the Targaryen legacy.

"Everything you imagined it to be?" Lyra asked, walking up the steps to join him. Aegon breathed out a laugh, giving up in his counting the swords as he turned to Lyra, "For years my brother Viserys talked about the Iron Throne, how it was majestic and towered over everyone that stood before the kings who sat upon it." he said, tracing the melted pommel.

"And?" Lyra asked as Aegon snorted quietly, "He was a bloody liar." Lyra failed to keep the smile off her face as Aegon turned back to the throne as she stood on the other side of said throne. "He wasn't lying, it was merely from his point of view. He was but a child the last time he gazed upon it, so it's natural for everything around him to be big and majestic in his little eyes." Lyra said, watching Aegon's face as he glanced at her, "Though I will admit, I've heard stories about this throne being a living artifact of the Conqueror and how magnificent kings are when they sit upon it." she pursed her lips, "No words can describe how utterly...what's the most gentle word to describe how ugly it looks?" she asked Aegon whose mouth quirked up in amusement, "Not pretty?" he offered, Lyra shrugged, "It is. The most... _unpretty_ throne in Westeros...and the most uncomfortable chair to sit in." she said, giving the throne a glare as Aegon snorted a laugh, "I'm serious, I've been sitting in this thing for over a year now, and let me tell you that a chamber pot is more comfortable than a chair made of swords. I respect our ancestor, he was trying to make a point about what dragon fire can do to his enemies and thus created that symbolism in the form of this chair. But couldn't he have made something that didn't stab your arse every time you sit in it? I mean, honestly, what goes on-" Lyra stopped her tirade at the bursts of laughter that spewed forth from Aegon who was trying to keep himself upright and not double over in laughter.

Lyra stared at him as he continued laughing, "Why are you laughing?" she asked with a smile, even though it was unbecoming of a royal monarch to show such emotions, this was truly a sight for her to see.

Aegon raised himself, still laughing as he stared at Lyra, "You." he tried to control his laughter, "Of all things you complain about it had to be the Iron Throne." he answered, coughing as he fought to calm himself, though it still comes out in small bursts as he shook from laughing.

Lyra shook her head at him with a smile on her face, "You try sitting on the Iron Throne for a year and not complain. All honesty, the throne you were sitting in at Dragonstone looked much more comfortable. This bloody throne makes saddle sores feel like nothing more than small cramps." she said, making Aegon laugh a little more, unable to stop himself from feeling relaxed in her presence. "I'll take that wager." he said, mesmerized by her smile for a good few moments before he turned to the Iron Throne, unsure if he should sit in it right now in the presence of his Queen.

"You can sit in it you know." Lyra said, catching that undecided look before Aegon glanced up at Lyra who nodded, "Just try it out for size, we _are_ sharing this bloody thing after all." she said, casting a glance between the throne and Aegon.

Aegon felt humbled at her permission, enjoying the idea of sharing this bloodright with her as he looked back at the throne, his hand still on the melted pommel. He was tempted to take his seat, get the feel of it and get that satisfaction of finally achieving his goal. But that voice in his head chastised him, telling him not yet, that it was not time. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he decided to listen to that voice as he turned back to his Queen again, "Not yet. Not until I receive the crown." he said, wanting to earn his crown first before he sits upon the throne. That way, his fulfillment will be much more satisfying.

Lyra smiled warmly at Aegon, "As you wish." she said, "Though we must decide on when we should announce our engagement fore it is unbecoming of royals to leave their people in the dark for too long." she said in a business tone, although she dislikes public announcements, she knew that this one is most important now that Westeros will have a new King.

"When shall the announcement take place?" Aegon asked, hoping this won't drag out, he wanted it to be swift and painless as possible. "Once the Sparrows are dealt with we shall make our engagement known. That's why I await any news about this High Sparrow so that I can deal with him myself." she answered, stepping away from the throne and walking down the steps. Aegon following closely.

"And how will you deal with the Sparrows?" he asked as he walked beside her. "Reason and diplomacy." Lyra answered her eyes staring up at Aegon, "If that doesn't work I'll improvise." she added, having done that on two separate occasions. "Improvise?" Aegon raised an eyebrow at her as they left the throne room. "When reason doesn't reach a person, they seal their own doom. Look at Harrenhal, you know how the Conqueror dealt with the caretaker of that particular castle." she said, remembering that story about the first Aegon's Conquest.

Aegon nodded with a small smile, "True. But how many times has reason and diplomacy worked for you?" Lyra smiled, "It brought you here." she said, giving Aegon her come back as the latter's mouth quirked up into a smile, enjoying her witty remark, "A victory for you then." he said, admitting his defeat as they passed by a courtyard where they saw the sky becoming dimmer.

"It will be night soon." Lyra commented, glancing up at the sky, "Come, let me show you to your chambers, it must be finished by now." she said, guiding him in the direction of a corridor she rarely uses since it was never a domain she likes to venture in. They made it to a set of double doors at the end of a hallway, "These are the King's chambers." she said as she pushed the doors open to reveal a royal bedroom reserved for a king. She stepped aside for Aegon to enter as he took in the chamber that has belonged to previous kings.

"I hope you don't mind, I requested for red and black for your bed because I hope it would make you feel comfortable. This is your room now, and you can decorate as you prefer it." Lyra said, watching Aegon look around his chamber in wonder before he approached the huge canopy bed that was raised up by two steps. He touched the wooden posts before turning to Lyra who remained at the doorway, "It's perfect." he said, smiling at her as she nodded her head at him.

"Once we are married, I would like to share this room with you." Aegon said, watching Lyra blush. The former chuckled, "This is where I can have my Queen all to myself, and you'll have your King to yourself after the arduous duties we suffer each day." he said with a twinkle in his eye, unable to help himself, the thought of claiming her in the room where all Queens gave themselves to their Kings aroused him.

Lyra gave him a challenging look before she stepped further into the chamber, "Indeed, and this will also be where we fulfill our duty in creating many sons." she said as she approached a wine decanter and goblets before pouring two glasses, "I won't mind sharing a chamber as long as we don't share each other with strangers." she said, feeling him approach as she turned around with both goblets in hand before handling one to Aegon.

"Trust me, My Queen, I will not break my vows like Robert Baratheon. There will be no form of disgrace in our union." Aegon said, refusing to be like the usurper who carelessly fucked every woman he saw and Fathered multiple children outside his marriage.

"I'll be hearing that again on our wedding night." Lyra said as she took sip of her wine before she sat on the loveseat in the room, "Just so we're clear, you're no longer a virgin." she stated, staring up at Aegon who blushed slightly at her blunt statement before he nodded, "Not for a long time." he said before he took his seat beside her, "I haven't been with a woman for years though. You'll become my wife soon, so my body will only be yours for the taking." he said, watching Lyra blush at his words as she ducked her head to hide it, "That's what every bride-to-be should be looking forward to." she said, taking another sip of her wine.

Aegon saw the look of apprehension in the Queen's expression, "Does the thought of our wedding night scare you?" he asked, knowing all too well the kinds of fear young women have when it comes to men. Lyra took deep breath and sighed, "It is something every woman must prepare for, something I knew would happen if I wanted to have a child." she paused, looking down at her goblet, "Mother, Shae, Ellaria and the Sand Snakes told me that it hurts the first time, but if it's with someone you trust, it will be like nothing you've ever felt before." she faced Aegon with a vulnerable expression, "The thought of losing my virginity frightens me, but I trust you." she said, having gotten used to these close proximities since they've met each other.

Aegon's heart warmed at her words, "Truly?" he asked, Lyra nodded, "I care not who had you first. I feel much more comfortable knowing you had gained some experience and know not to hurt the woman in the process. Besides, it's better than some inexperienced virgin who charges in sword first without any form of training." she said, smiling as Aegon laughed at her metaphor. "That was perfect." Aegon chuckled as he took a sip of his wine, happy that he won't be scaring her come their wedding night.

Lyra laughed under her breath as she downed the rest of her drink before setting it on the table beside her, "Now, I must take my leave, I have some last minute documents that require my attention. I hope you enjoy your chamber." she said, making a move to get up, but Aegon stopped her gently catching her arm in his hand and pulled her back down beside him. Lyra stared at him in confusion as Aegon set his goblet beside hers. He cupped her face in his hand, keeping her attention solely on him, his eyes smoldering into her soul. She recognized that look before on Dragonstone when he kissed her. Her fight and flight instincts refused to surface as she leaned into his hand, loving the natural dragon heat his very skin exuded before he boldly sealed his mouth to hers. She froze for a moment before she returned his kiss, shyly at first before she decided to battle him for dominance, their tongues parried each other in a dance of passion. Aegon smiled into the kiss as her arms boldly wrapped themselves around his neck, he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her back and pulled her to his person. Their kiss deepened until the need for could no longer be denied. They pulled away, gasping for air as they stared at each other, dazed from the kiss that literally took their breath away.

"My apologies My Queen, I don't know what came over me." Aegon said as Lyra's arms slackened their hold on her fiance's neck so that she could look him directly in the eyes. She breathed out through her nose as she smiled at him, "Don't be. It actually felt wonderful, so I can't complain." she assured him, not ashamed to admit that she enjoyed his kiss.

Aegon smiled, still holding her body to his, they were so close to each other, he had to fight himself from pulling her on top of him and create their dragon dance. "Next time, ask me first." Lyra requested, not minding this closeness as his smile widened, "One more?" he asked, causing Lyra to blush before deciding to be bold by initiating the kiss, her fingers finding their way into his hair, she couldn't help but admire the silky soft tresses of his silver locks. His hands traced the soft curves that were hidden beneath her tunic, his finger itching to rip it off her and worship her body in all its glory.

Before he could even take such action, Lyra broke the kiss with an almost innocent smile, "I do believe we've indulged ourselves long enough. I need to finish my work." she said, breaking away from the dazed Aegon who watched her stand up to her full height, "One more?" Aegon requested, giving her a tempting smile. Lyra smiled before wagging her finger at him as though he were a naughty child, "Uh uh, anymore and I'll never get my work done." she said with a playful smile before she quickly swooped in and gave him a peck on the lips. She broke away before he could grab her and ask for more. With her smile still present on her face, she glided to the door and looked behind her from the door frame, "I'll see you tomorrow, Your Grace." she said, bidding him goodnight before she disappeared out the door, closing it on her way out.

Aegon sat alone on the love seat, letting out an exasperated sigh as he shook his head at himself. She was a virgin yet she seduces him with her innocence. He retrieved his wine from the table and downed the rest of the drink before getting up to get ready for bed. As he undressed, he welcomed the cool air that soothed his overly heated skin. He was dragon, he can't be burned by fire. Yet the presence of his betrothed truly made it hard for him to handle such blazing embers she unintentionally stoked with the smallest gestures.

Crawling under the covers, he laid on his back, staring up at the canopy before he turned to the left side of the bed, picturing his Queen beside him, skin glowing after a night of endless passion and eyes fluttering open to meet his smile. Aegon breathed deeply and sighed before turning back to the ceiling, "Three months. Just three more months before she's mine." he said to himself, his eyes closing as his mind drifted to the land of dreams filled with desires for his Queen.

* * *

 ** _As promised, your two week wait has paid off. I hope this pleases you because I'm on the home stretch for the end of the semester. Summers starting soon, so that will leave me plenty of room to write more._**

 ** _Please note that Lyra and Aegon are slowly falling for each other, but at the moment they are lusting after each other both emotionally and physically. Click the review button and tell me what your thoughts were on this chapter. Thank you._**


	13. Aegon 9, Lyra 10, Shae 1

Aegon awoke the next morning half-sluggish as he made his way to the dining hall where his council and Lyra's Hands and council were waiting for him. "Morning all." Aegon greeted as he pulled out his chair at the head of the table before taking his seat as a serving girl filled his cup and placed a full plate before him.

"Good morning Your Grace. I hope you slept soundly on your first night in your new home?" Tyrion asked as he took a bite out of his bacon as he stared at Aegon, noting the small circles under the latter's eyes.

"First night in the King's chambers take some getting used to, but other than that, I slept fine." Aegon answered, though in all honesty, he kept waking up in the middle of the night to some extremely vivid dream involving himself and the Queen...he didn't want to dwell on that thought anymore lest he awake the dragon down South again.

Eddard nodded from his place close to the head of the table, "Give it at least a week and you'll feel right at home. I speak from experience when I spent the first night away from my Northern home, bed was uncomfortable." he said, comforting his daughter' fiance as he scooped some eggs into his mouth.

Aegon nodded at the Northman in understanding, "Thank you." he looked around the table and noted the absence of the Queen, "Will Her Grace be joining us soon?" he asked, he was quite eager to break his fast with her.

"I'm afraid not, Your Grace." Lord Varys responded from his seat beside Tyrion, "The Queen is no longer in the Red Keep." Tyrion choked on his bacon, coughing and beating a fist to his chest while Eddard dropped his fork with a clang as they stared at the Spider with wide eyes,

"What?" Eddard exclaimed as Aegon stared at the Master of Whispers in question. "Her Grace has left to meet with the High Sparrow early this morning after I informed her about his whereabouts yesterday evening." Varys explained in his usual blunt tone as they stared at him like he suddenly grew hair from his bald head.

"And you never thought to inform _any_ of us sooner?" Tyrion asked slowly, dreading the worst that comes with their Queen leaving the Keep at random without informing her Hands.

"She ordered me not to." Varys said with a shrug, Tyrion looked like he wanted to bang his head on the table at the Spider and Wolf Dragon. Eddard let out a heavy sigh as he shook his head, "Impulsive like her Mother." he said to himself, feeling himself age another year in that single moment of worry.

"This happens frequently?" Aegon asked, finding it somewhat hilarious how a Queen sneaks out of the Red Keep without informing anyone.

Eddard raised his head to Aegon, "There are two traits she inherited from Lyanna and Rhaegar; Lyanna was always impulsive and didn't always adhere to rules and conduct, sneaking away whenever it suited her and another; Rhaegar on the other hand, had this habit of disguising himself as a simple minstrel and playing his harp in some impoverished part in the city to earn money and donate it to an orphanage." he said as Ser Barristan smiled not too far from them.

"Now, put those two traits together and what do you get?" Tyrion asked rhetorically, "An impulsive Queen who leaves the Red Keep in a peasant disguise with only a note on her desk and leave us worrying to death over our leading sovereign's safety while said sovereign plays her harp and sings in some bloody tavern!" the dwarf exclaimed, his voice rising from the stress their recently vanished Queen brings at random.

Aegon raised his eyebrows at this new discovery, he had to keep himself from laughing at the absurdity his betrothed brings since this is the most interesting thing to happen in the morning. Though he can't help but worry since the reason for her departure is a religious fanatic that could very well take her life.

The moment was interpreted by the arrival of Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand, "Good morning friends." he greeted in his usual jovial voice as he and his paramour took their seats, "So, what's new?" he asked watching everyone's worried expressions.

Tyrion let out a hysterical laugh, "What's new? Our wise Queen decided to leave the Red Keep without anyone's knowledge thanks to the Spider so that she can meet with the High Sparrow." he said, wishing he was dead drunk right now instead of dealing with Lyra's rash decisions.

Oberyn blinked, "Oh, that I already know about." he said, earning him a look that basically screamed 'WHAT' before he explained, "I caught my girls leaving with Her Grace and her handmaiden just before daybreak. Queen Lyaerys promised they'll be back by midday after she's done talking to the High Sparrow." Oberyn paused, "Naturally I said good luck and have fun on their next adventure." he said with a proud and amused smile as he watched Tyrion's head fall onto the hard wood table.

"I should've taken lordship of Casterly Rock." Tyrion's voice was muffled against the table, but everyone heard him. It's moments like this that he wished he wasn't the Hand.

"Don't worry too much, Her Grace is one of the best fighters in Westeros. Plus, she has Shae and my daughters to protect her and assist her if need be." Oberyn assured everyone as a very pretty serving girl passed by him and Ellaria who gave her eyes as said girl blushed under their gaze.

Eddard sighed, shaking his head as he turned back to his future King, "After a while you realize it's just not worth the fight." he said before adding, "War was easier than daughters." This made Aegon smile a little at the Queen's Hand/Father, though he was unsure if he was joking or not considering the fact that said Queen has decided to go off on her own this morning.

* * *

"I still think this is a bad idea Your Grace." Shae whispered as she and Lyra walked through the alleyways with their peasant clothes on. The Sand Snakes followed them at a distance so that no attention will be drawn upon them.

"Who is this Grace? _I_ am _Rose._ " Lyra said smiling beneath the scarf that was wrapped around her neck and hair in case someone recognized her.

Shae sighed quietly at the disguised Queen who impulsively pulled on commoners clothing and dragged her out of the Red Keep with the Sand Snakes coming along for the ride. "Okay then, _Rose_ , this is the second most dangerous idea you ever had. You don't know anything about this man or what he might do to you." Shae said, worry clearly written on her face as she and Lyra saw the Sept of Baelor in the distance as they got closer.

"I never claimed all of my ideas to be safe." Lyra whispered, "The little birds whispered about the High Sparrow nesting at the Great Sept of Baelor, he's taken residence there after what happened with the previous High Septon. The place of holiness is where he feels safe, him and his flock of Sparrows. If he is a man of faith, then I'm wagering that he will not wish to spill blood on holy ground, lest he anger the Gods." she explained, knowing the kind of risk she was taking when confronting an unknown person who would religion to justify their means, "The Queen has faced a religious zealot once after she was crowned, this will not be her first jousting match."

"You don't know for sure if this one is insane or not." Shae said as the steps of the Sept came into view. "I've seen my fair share of madness and instability in my time, if he's feeding a ten-year-old at his breast or burning non-believers at the stake then I'll grant him a merciful death than the one his very mind wishes to take him." Lyra said, her blood racing at the thought of another madness inflicted individual committing public acts of violence.

"You know I could've lived the rest of my life without that first image in my head." Shae said, disgusted at the imagery of a ten-year-old doing such a thing. "Believe me, you're not the only one." Lyra said, her face cringing at such a horrific memory that upset her stomach as well as her adoptive Mother's.

Shae turned to Lyra in shock, "You mean-" "Let's just say that particular level of madness made Tyrion's sister and nephew look more reasonable." Lyra cut her off, ending their discussion as they approached the Sept and found men in black robes with chains across their chests and Seven Pointed Stars carved into their foreheads. Each of them carrying some kind of blunt weapon in their hands and their faces set in stern expressions that would scare anyone. But not Lyra and Shae, they've seen scarier.

As they got close, the Sparrows blocked their path, preventing them from setting foot on the steps. Lyra put on a show of meekness, "I wish to pray before the Gods." she gave them a pleading look and added, "Please." the Sparrows looked at each other before they stepped aside to allow them passage, "Thank you." she said as she and Shae walked side by side up the steps, getting closer to the Great Sept.

"Still a bad idea." Shae whispered as they approached the doors, "I'll do most of the talking. Just trust me." Lyra assured her handmaiden/bodyguard as they entered the Sept. The two of them gazed up at the statues in reverence as the royal monarch of the pair turned her gaze to an individual who was scrubbing the steps.

Walking with a humble stance, she approached the person and saw that it was a man who looked to be well in his 60s. "Excuse me? I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for the man who calls himself the High Sparrow. There are matters in which I wish to speak with him about." she requested, not forgetting her manners as a Lady.

The man raised his head to look at her with a kind smile upon his face, "And what matters do you wish to speak to him about?" asked the man as he placed the rag back into the wooden bucket and stood up with a groan.

"I'm afraid it is personal, I feel more comfortable talking to a man of faith with the Gods being the only witnesses to our conversation." Lyra explained, not lying but not telling the full truth as the man picked up the bucket and walked up the steps until he was on the same level as Lyra and Shae.

"Well, here I am." The man said, revealing himself as the High Sparrow. Lyra let out a quiet breath as Shae readied herself for anything that wishes to harm the Queen. "Forgive me for disturbing you, you looked like you were busy." The High Sparrow smiled, "No forgiveness is necessary, your presence is welcomed here by the Gods." he said as he set down the bucket and stood in front of Lyra and Shae, "Now my dears, what was it you needed of me?"

Lyra's hands went to her head to lower the scarf, revealing her beautiful face and hair that was bound in a braid, "I am Lyaerys of the Houses Targaryen and Stark." she introduced herself before turning to Shae, "This is Shae, my friend and handmaiden." Shae nodded, her expression set in a frown as she stared at the High Sparrow with distrust. "I came here with no sword and no army, in order to speak with you on equal footing before the eyes of the Seven." she said, watching the High Sparrow's eyes widen before his smile brightened.

"The Maiden Warrior." The High Sparrow said upon recognizing the name the title was bound to. Lyra shrugged and nodded, "A name I accidentally picked up in the last war. Not to be insulting to the Maiden, but I prayed to the Warrior for strength most of the time before and after battle. Then I prayed to the Mother for mercy, then to the Father for forgiveness for the lives I've taken of my enemies and the sacrifices I made of my many comrades." she said, looking up at each statue she mentioned, "The Maiden had no place in those battles fore the worst people in war take advantage of beauty and destroy purity." she finished her monologue before she turned back to the High Sparrow who stared at her with a smile still present, but it seemed to have grown bigger after hearing the Queen talk about which Gods she prayed to.

"Yet you yourself are blessed with the Maiden's beauty. If the stories are true, you fought to keep your purity as well as for the people of the North to whom you love." High Sparrow said with praise and admiration, "You have the Warrior's strength and courage as well as the Maiden's purity and love." he added, making Lyra smile at the compliment. "Thank you, High Sparrow, your words are very kind." she paused as her smile faded, "I just wished you and I didn't meet under these circumstances."

High Sparrow's face turned to confusion, "Circumstances?" Lyra sighed through her nose, "That brothel incident involving one who I consider my council member as well the only other connection I have to my dead siblings. The Dornish Prince: Oberyn Martell." she answered, mildly angered by what the High Sparrow's lackeys tried to do to her Uncle.

"Ah, yes, that was...an unfortunate incident. Some followers aren't gentle when escorting someone to the Sept." The High Sparrow admitted, having heard of that incident where the Dornish Prince took out many Sparrows with a single dagger and no clothes on.

"By 'escort' you mean arrest." Lyra said with a raised brow, "I'm well aware of Prince Oberyn's preference as well as his paramour's. But that does not give you clause to attack them during their private time, it is an embarrassment on all fronts no matter who is involved." she said, exasperated for the Sparrow's actions.

"The Prince of Dorne has committed various acts of blasphemy by laying with men and bore children out of wedlock." The High Sparrow said with a frown, trying to justify his actions, "The Gods gave his followers enough clause to carry out their work. You cannot deny the fact that he is a sinner and must find repentance here where the Father judges us all." Lyra didn't look impressed with the High Sparrow's reason.

"It is true that what he does in his everyday life is considered shameful by everyone. But in case you are unaware, this city is filled with a multitude of sinners and rapists, some of which I have sent to the Wall personally after the many innocence they destroyed." Lyra said, no longer the Northern woman, but as the Queen who is greatly displeased with the actions of one man, "We all have sinned in a way, I sinned by killing many soldiers in times of war, children I left orphaned and wives I left widowed." she paused, the memory and result of war hung over her, "I took no enjoyment of that act and I sought to make the lives of my people better because of that." she paused, her hot gaze freezing the High Sparrow in his place, "It doesn't matter what their sins are, all that truly matters is how they make their existence meaningful for themselves and everyone around them, and shape the existence of others for the better."

Shae couldn't help but feel the warmth in her heart for those words that rang true with the loudest bell that was the Queen's voice. That powerful last sentence that was spoken reflected on her for her own sins she wanted no part in the first place. It took the love of a dwarf and the kindness and friendship of a Queen to give her a second chance at life and make something better for herself and those around her. This was the reason why she is loyal to Lyra, because aside from Tyrion, Lyra saw her as person worth saving and freely gave her her complete trust of her feelings and insecurities in times of hardships and victories. In turn, she will protect the Queen with her life.

"Only the Gods can judge them for their sins." The High Sparrow said, refusing to be moved by the Queen's speech, no matter how moving to was, "From sons of lords to sons of fishermen we are all equal before the eyes of Gods. I must carry out the Gods' justice if they wish to see your Westeros as a sinless country." Shae couldn't help but roll her eyes at his words, more annoyed with this man than before.

"Have you ever heard of the Lord of Light?" Lyra asked suddenly, Shae knew what she will be talking about since she was there to witness it with the Queen.

"Can't say I have." The High Sparrow said, not hearing of such a thing before Lyra explained, "He is a God that is widely worshipped in the East. He has other names, Red God, the Heart of Fire, and the God of Flame and Shadow. His followers are Red Priests and Priestesses and are given visions in the flames by the Lord of Light himself." Lyra let out a disbelieving at such a ridiculous concept, "While the Faith of the Seven believes in Seven Heavens and Seven Hells, thiat religion states that the _current_ world that everyone lives in now is considered to be "hell", the only hell, but the Lord of Light will save his faithful adherents from this darkness." she scoffed, "Personally I don't know what to believe about that kind of Faith."

"Why are you telling me this?" High Sparrow asked, not understanding how this conversation has any meaning for him or anyone else.

Lyra stepped forward, a dangerous look in her eyes, one filled with anger and rage, "Because one of his Red Priestesses came here to Westeros during the War of the Five Kings. She whispered in the ear of Stannis Baratheon and told him he was the Prince Who Was Promised. Now I don't know what that it, and personally I don't much care. But that woman, Melisandre, when she brought her Lord of Light all the way from Essos, she brought with her a chaos that I will forever remember until the day I die." she paused, remembering that woman too clearly, "She encouraged the practice of sacrificing nonbelievers by burning them at the stake to curry favour with her God." she paused as the High Sparrow's eyes widened, "I remember that day all to clearly, the smoke filling the air, the smell of burning flesh, the screams of people as the fire consumed them...it was truly revolting. What sickened me the most was that woman singing as she burned them. Nothing disgusted me more than someone committing such violent acts the way the Mad King had done in the past." she said, revulsion written on her face, "Do you know what her excuse was?" she asked with an exasperated smile, "She said she was doing as her God commanded." she paused, still reeling at that memory that awakened her inner dragon that wanted to roast that woman where she stood, "The people who spoke against her burned, the people who didn't follow her God burned. All of them suffered because of the Red Woman's religion. Her King fought against me when I came to put a stop to her atrocities, and she fled back to the East before I could execute her." she finished her tale, still angry at the Red Woman who escaped the Queen's Justice.

Lyra stayed silent for a moment as the High Sparrow digested her words before she added, "You may not be burning people alive, but the ways in which you justify your actions are no different than the Red Woman's. I grew up under the Faith of the Seven and I have learned that religion should be embraced willingly, _not_ shoved down a person's throat. The Sacred Texts you read, they pale in comparison to the real message the Gods give to us; compassion, understanding, and love." she spoke with fire and passion, "We are not Gods, High Sparrow, it is not for us to judge. Let the real Gods do their work at their own leisure, and judge us in their own way and at their own time because I have no wish to turn this into a bloodbath." she said, wanting this man to see reason before it turns ugly, "Take your Sparrows and fly away from the Capital. If you don't, I can't promise protection from your future King's temper." Lyra said, giving the High Sparrow a warning before turned to walk away.

"You have three days to gather your Sparrows and leave. Fail to follow these instructions, then you better pray to the Gods for the King's mercy." Lyra said as she walked away with Shae beside her, pulling her scarf up to cover her hair again as they left the Sept.

Unknown to the Queen and handmaiden, the High Sparrow was glaring at the former as they disappeared out the door.

* * *

"Was it that bad?" Lyra asked Shae as she changed into her royal casual tunic and trousers from behind the changing screen. It was silent the entire trip back to the Red Keep, they met up with the Sand Snakes a quarter way from the castle where she told them about her meeting with the High Sparrow in great detail until they got to the Queen's chambers.

"Honestly, I wish we were all there to see you destroy that faith swallowing cunt." Obara answered instead as she sat at a table with Nymeria drinking wine to pass the time while Tyene sat at the edge of the Queen's bed.

Shae smiled, silently agreeing with the Sand Snake as she took the peasant clothes from the Queen before carrying them to the chest of clothing reserved for going out of the Red Keep. "The words you spoke, those are the words that should be preached throughout the kingdoms for highborn who are too blind by their wealth, and lowborn who are unable to see past their misery." she said, closing the chest as the Queen stepped out from behind the screen, wrapping a long skirt that reached just below her knees around her waist and tying it off at her left hip, "I speak as someone who was born to the lowest shit with nothing but a body for men to use. Girls like me don't have it easy, but people like you give us the courage to prove our worth beyond being considered the weaker sex." Lyra stared at Shae with raised eyebrows and a smile that the latter returned.

"Just run away with us to Dorne and we'll show you what a woman with opportunities _can_ do!" Tyene exclaimed with a smile as she swung around the bedpost, causing everyone to laugh at the youngest Sand Snake.

Lyra shook her head at her friends before, "It will be a while before my Hands discover my return and scold me." she sighed, "I've been working on my regal responsibilities for quite a bit, I need some exercise." she said, hinting the girls on what she wants to do.

"Shall we?" They all said in unison before they left the room to do their favorite activity together.

* * *

 _ **Sorry to leave you hanging, my finals are in two days AND today is my birthday. Show of hands, who liked this. Tell me what your thoughts are in the review button below. Also, see if you can predict what will happen next. Thank you.**_


	14. Aegon 10, Lyra 11

Aegon walked beside Tyrion and Jorah where the Imp gave them a tour on the stone walkway that gave them a good view of the ocean and the city. All morning he has been involved in political discussions and the recent happenings within Westeros he should be made aware of and certain people he should be wary of. Now they've moved on to talking about his upcoming marriage to the Queen.

"It's all quite simple, first; there must be an engagement announcement where you and Her Grace declare your union to the court and the city. Sadly we find it best to skip an engagement ball to avoid racking up more debts thanks to the previous wars and my brother-by-law's spending." Tyrion explained, having thought long and hard about this from being a part time Master of Coin.

"That's quite alright. Better to think small right now before we think of anything extravagant." Aegon's eyes widened when he realized what he just said to one of the Hands, "I did not mean it like that Lord Tyrion."

"If I had a gold dragon for every 'small' comment in my life I'd be king of the world." Tyrion said, dismissing the King's unintentional insult, "Trust me when I say this Your Grace I learned to tolerate such comments here. Something you should do for when you hear them whispering behind your back and make backhanded insults." Tyrion advised, glancing at Aegon as they made it to the stairs, "Whether they say it to your face or when you're not looking, you must control your temper. Remember, they will not receive you graciously at first, but when you show your patience and fairness as well as a firm resolve, they'll grow to respect you." he said as the wind blew their hair and Aegon's cape to the side.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." Aegon said, having prepared for something like that for a long time. He knew there will be apprehension and discomfort because of his Mad Father, so he needs to mentally prepare for the judgement of the citizens of Westeros and prove to them he's not his Father.

The sounds of grunting and clanging of metal meeting metal hit their ears as they turned a corner to see servants and couriers gathered at the ledge, watching someone fighting. As they got closer, Aegon recognized the Queen sparring against a knight with a rose sigil on his breastplate.

"It would seem Her Grace has returned unscathed." Jorah said, standing beside his King as they watched the Queen deflect the knight's advances with precision and finesse. Aegon watched, hypnotised by Lyra's graceful yet wild movements, as though she were performing a dance. The look on her face showed determination and will power, something he was familiar with, but that small smile that adorned her face, was a mystery to him. Why would she smile in a fight? What joy did she find in holding a sword?

"Your Grace, where are you going?" Tyrion asked as Aegon suddenly walked away from them.

"I yield." Ser Loras said, raising his hands when the Queen disarmed him of his sword. Lyra panted as she lowered her own practice sword and picked up the one she sent to the ground before handing it back to Loras.

"Thank you." Lyra said, nodding to the heir of Highgarden who returned her nod with his own as he took the sword from her hand.

"Anyone else?" Lyra turned to the squires and knights, as well as serving girls who also came down to try out the sword.

"Oh, come now, let us not be damsels in distress. I know there's some fight in you." The Queen said when no one stepped forward to challenge her.

"Need another sparring partner?"

Lyra turned around to see Aegon walking down the last steps, his red cape flowing behind him from the wind the blew past them. She ignored the shocked whispers from the crowd behind her as she held her practice sword in front of her, the tip of the blade touching the ground.

"Have you trained in the Westerosi art of sword fighting?" Lyra asked as Aegon came to stand at arms length from her.

"I have. I also know other forms of fighting, water dancing included." Aegon nodded, feeling everyone's eyes on them, as though they were watching two animals having a standoff.

Lyra raised an eyebrow, "Against a woman?" she added, raising her chin as though to challenge him.

"No." Aegon answered, "Never was fond of the idea of hurting a woman." he said, earning a smile from Lyra before she walked towards her side of the sparring arena, "Get a sword."

Aegon smiled at the challenge before the knight Lyra was fighting earlier came up to him with a practice sword in his hand, "Your Grace." he said, presenting the sword for Aegon to use in his spar against the Queen.

Aegon graciously took the sword from the knight, "Thank you Ser..." "Loras Tyrell. At your service, Your Grace." he bowed to him, a smile on his face, but Aegon saw something in that smile that he only saw on the opposite gender.

He didn't dwell on that thought for long as he turned to Lyra who stood on one side of the sparring arena, watching and waiting for Aegon to step forward with the sword. Aegon held the practice sword firmly in his hand as he and Lyra walked to the center before circling each other, their eyes not leaving their opponents. Lyra's eyes were locked onto his as she twirled her sword in her right hand. Then, with quickness of a viper, she swung her sword effortlessly at his chest, which he blocked reflexively, his eyes widened in surprise at the swift move. Aegon gently pushed her sword away with his, not taking his eyes off the Queen who had a small impressed smile on her. Aegon then swung his sword in a vicious circle in an attempt to dislodge Lyra's sword from her hand, but Lyra twirled her sword away from his before striking at him once more, one he parried before striking at her in return. Lyra spun away from his sword as she twirled and maneuvered her sword into her other hand. Taking her stance against him with her right arm behind her back and her left arm holding her sword up.

It was Aegon's turn to smile, "You studied water dancing as well." he stated, recognizing the fighting stance. "Syrio Forel, First Sword of Braavos was my dancing instructor when I was ten." Lyra said, watching Aegon raise an eyebrow at her before mirroring her stance, "Shall we dance my Queen?" he requested, making Lyra smile wider, "Your move." she nodded before he made his next move.

Up on the stone balcony, Eddard, Tyrion, Bronn, Jorah, Missandei, Ser Barristan and Oberyn observed them. From their viewpoint, the King and Queen looked like they really were dancing with each other. Every spin, sword twirl, strike and parry made them powerful to those around them. Their gaze upon each other, watching and challenging their opponent.

"They're testing each other's strength." Jorah commented, "Yet they are holding back." he added, taking note of the restraint Aegon is showing within each swing of the sword.

Eddard nodded as he watched his daughter do another fancy twirl away from Aegon whilst blocking his swings, "They've both held swords since they were little, it is only a matter on who has more experience than the other." he said as Aegon blocked Lyra's sword, both wearing determined smiling expressions.

"It's hard to tell if they are fighting, dancing, or fucking." Oberyn voiced his thoughts as he observed the royal monarchs having a go at each other.

Tyrion turned to the Red Viper, "Why do you feel the need to comment on such things?" he asked, though he had to agree, the expressions on their faces was reminiscent to couples in the bedroom.

Aegon felt heat coursing through his veins as he sparred against the Queen, each twirl and strike of their swords excited him. Never had ever felt this kind of thrill in battle, not even the fighting pits. This little fight of theirs gave everyone a show of dominance, but to him, it felt intimate and mutual as they danced with each other, their swords clanging and winds blowing became their music.

Their spar ended when he stabbed forward, but Lyra spun away again. Only this time, she grabbed the wrist that held his sword while she pointed her sword to his throat. Aegon was surprised as Lyra stared up at him with her enchanting violet-grey eyes. If this had been a real battle, he would definitely be dead. They stayed in that position, forgetting their audience as their eyes locked onto each other in an intimate yet challenging manner.

Aegon allowed a smile to cross his face as he brought his other hand up to the blade at his throat and slowly pushed it away, which Lyra allowed as she slowly took a step back. There was a look of understanding and a hint of fire burning within their eyes that told them their fight wasn't really over.

Lyra stepped away from him completely, lowering her sword and releasing his wrist before she reached for her left hip, pulling the string that held her skirt up before taking the fabric off to reveal her dark brown leather trousers. Aegon smirked a little before following suite by unclipping the chain holding his cape to his person. Simultaneously, they through their pieces of cloth behind them and advanced towards each other, with their swords ready once again.

" _Now_ it looks like they're gonna fuck each other." Bronn joked when everyone watched the King and Queen take off their cape and skirt.

That comment earned him a very violent elbow to the ribs by Eddard Stark who couldn't take the sellsword's mouth anymore. Sending him kneeling to the ground with a pain filled groan as he held his ribs.

Everyone ignored him as they watched the monarchs fight, no longer were they holding back, they came at each other with the fury of dragons. Every strike of the sword and dodge became more intense as the fire between them burned hotter under the sun, creating a sheen layer of sweat to coat their faces as they danced a deadly battle.

Lyra couldn't help but be impressed by Aegon's fighting style, it was a combination of Westerosi, water dancing and Eastern moves. Lyra pushed herself to keep up with Aegon, her blood burning with each swing of the sword and spin of her body. He was taller and physically stronger than her, so she had to rely on swift speed and agility in order to out maneuver him. She felt adrenaline pumping her muscles as they locked sword with each other, their faces mere inches apart. Both the King and Queen could see the other's fire burning within their eyes as they pushed against the swords. Lyra used his height and weight to her advantage by spinning out of the way and letting Aegon fall forward. Aegon quickly did a tuck and roll before quickly rising to his feet and swing his sword at her from the side. Lyra ducked and caught his sword with hers and swung it back in a circle to disarm him, but his fingers were locked firmly around the hilt.

It was at that moment, Aegon did the unexpected and grabbed her wrist with his free hand, rendering her unable to swing the sword. Lyra quickly latched her own free hand around Aegon's wrist, holding it firmly as she tried to pull her sword hand free from his grip. Aegon could easily snap her wrist with just a twist of his hand. But he didn't, instead, he held her wrist firmly, even as Lyra tried to assert her strength into trying to make him drop his own sword.

His smoldering eyes stared into Lyra's, seeing nothing but determination and will power as she stood her ground against him. Aegon allowed another smile to grace his lips, "You fight well, my Queen. More than I could ever anticipate." he said in a low voice that seemed to resonate around the arena.

Lyra gave him a wolfish grin, "Goes to show you why you should never underestimate a woman." she said, panting from the sheer effort she put into this fight.

Aegon could help letting out a laugh, "Indeed. I will keep in mind never to get on your bad side...unless it's the wild kind." he whispered the last part seductively that Lyra couldn't help but shiver.

Lyra loosened her grip on his wrist while he did the same, "You should be careful, even a man cannot tame the wild." Lyra whispered back, giving him a seductive look that made him release a quiet dragon growl.

"I never really intended to tame it." Aegon whispered as they let go of each other's wrists and stepped back.

Lyra bowed her head to him, "Good fight." she said, acknowledging him to be a stronger fighter than her. Aegon bowed his head to her in response, "A good fight to you as well." he replied, happy to have matched her fighting prowess with his own.

"Shall we get something to eat?" Lyra asked as they made their way to the sword rack to put their practice swords away.

"I thought you'd never ask. I missed you at breakfast." Aegon said as they put the swords back, both were unmindful of the crowd that watched them with interest.

"There is a good reason for that." she said as Shae came over with her skirt and his cape which she wrapped around her waist while he clipped his around his person.

"Lord Varys informed me." Aegon said before offering his arm to her, which she took with a small smile, "I'll tell you over lunch. How was your first night?" she asked as they walked away from everyone who talked amongst themselves while eyeing the couple in awe.

When they were out of sight, the advisors turned to each other, "Who won?" Bronn asked, still holding his ribs, only catching the last bit of the fight when his pain faded somewhat.

"It was a draw." Jorah answered, completely bewildered by the fight between the monarchs.

"Their fighting abilities were on par with each other." Ser Barristan added with a pride filled smile on his face, "Had they been enemies, there would be no telling how that battle would end."

"Thank the Gods they're not at war with each other." Eddard said, the memory of their still fresh in his mind.

"That's the kind of woman every man should have by their side, strong, beautiful and takes no shit from anyone." Oberyn said with a smile on his face as he described the Queen.

"That fight confirmed one thing though," Bronn began, "they seriously want to fuck each other." Everyone turned to the sellsword, "Hey, there's nothing like a good fight to get you in the mood for fucking. Clearly, everyone down below who saw that fight, will agree with me when I say that the King really wanted to rip her clothes off with his teeth and-" Bronn couldn't get anymore words out when a fist came out of nowhere and knocked him on his ass.

There Bronn lied, unmoving as Tyrion nudged him with his boot, "Bronn?"

"He'll be alright." Eddard grumbled, rubbing his knuckles as he glared at the unconscious man, "I just wanted him to stop talking." he said before leaving the group to return to work.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Missandei asked, speaking for the first time as she stood beside Tyrion. "Oh, he's fine, this happens to him all the time." Tyrion reassured the girl with a wave of his hand

* * *

The King and Queen had their lunch outside under the shade of the terrace as they overlooked the ocean. Lyra thanked the servant who laid out the food for them before turning to Aegon, "I have to say, I haven't had a good fight like that since the war. It was truly refreshing to fight someone who isn't afraid to hurt a woman for once." she said as Aegon poured their wine.

"I still don't like hurting women. But I'll admit, you certainly give me something to work on." Aegon said, handing the goblet to Lyra who took it with her left hand while her right fingers opened and closed.

"Sorry about the wrist. It was not my intention to bruise you." Aegon apologized, knowing that his strength would no doubt leave a mark on her skin.

Lyra smiled, "I've handled worse injuries than what you could do to me. The North is famous for creating hardened warriors that can withstand winter and battle." she assured, ignoring the dull ache within her wrist that Aegon held tightly at the end of their spar.

"Speaking of which, how is it that a Northern lady received training from an Eastern swordsmen?" Aegon asked, that question rattling in his head as he stared at her in bewilderment.

Lyra breathed out a laugh as she looked down at her wine, remembering her teacher, "Syrio Forel. he was a free spirit, he left Braavos to travel all of Westeros. One of our knights, met him during a tavern fight, I don't remember what it was about, but our knight was injured and Syrio brought him to the castle. He introduced himself and told me and my siblings about Braavos." she smiled, remembering how she and her siblings gathered around the Braavosi swordsman to listen to his tales. "I asked him to teach me his style of fighting, and he did. He stayed and trained with me for a year before he continued his travels. It wasn't until years later when my Father became Hand and brought my younger sisters here that he showed up again, only this time, to teach Arya." she paused when she remembered what Arya told her about what happened to their old teacher, "He died protecting Arya at the hands of Meryn Trant, a kingsguard who came to fetch her during the coup." she said with a hint of anger in her voice before she smirked slightly, "I brought justice to my teacher when I shot an arrow straight into that fucker's face when I saved my Father and sisters." She let out a breath as she faced Aegon who stared at her with interest, "His teachings stayed with me and Arya, but the one thing that stuck with us were the words he spoke: 'There is only one God, and his name is Death. What do we say to Death? Not today.'" She quoted her teacher with a smile, "I have said those words on every battlefield, and I will continue to say them until I am ready." She finished before she drank her wine.

Aegon couldn't help but smile at her story, "I truly wish I could meet him. I felt I was lacking in my water dance earlier. I was sure he would help me correct my footsteps." he said, sad that he won't get the chance to meet the Braavosi swordsman.

"He definitely would've liked you." Lyra said, picturing her former teacher in the same room as Aegon and helping him brush up on his water dancing. An idea came to mind, "Perhaps I can be your dance partner. There is a room Syrio and Arya used to practice in before his death." she offered before adding, "If you wouldn't mind that is."

Aegon raised his eyebrows, he was not opposed to the idea of sparring with his future wife. During their earlier match, he felt like he was bonding with her, getting stronger with her. Every move she made and the sweat that glistened upon her skin aroused him. When he caught her wrist, he had to fight his inner dragon from breaking out and taking her to his chambers. In all his years in battle, he has never once felt excited like he did with Lyra. Yes he felt a small thrill when he emerged victorious after taking siege of slave cities, but this kind of fight...he wasn't sure how one loses or wins against their primal instincts.

"Your Grace?" Lyra's voice broke him out of his thoughts after his sudden silence. Aegon blinked at Lyra's confused expression, "If you have no wish for me to help you, I'm sure I can find another water dancer to take my place." she offered, thinking he would prefer not to hold a sword against her again.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind water dancing with you. You're the only one who knows that art and I would be happy to spar with you again." Aegon said, realizing that his prolonged silence made her think that he was rejecting her offer.

Lyra smiled, happy that he would spar with her again, "I'm glad." she said as Aegon smiled back at her before they began eating their food.

"About your meeting with the High Sparrow, how did it go?" Aegon asked, remembering the reason for him missing her that morning.

"I gave him three days to pack up his Sparrows and leave. If they refused to follow through, I'll have no choice but to visit them again." Lyra answered, remembering her tense meeting with the High Sparrow.

"How did he seem to you?" Aegon asked, curious about the man's character.

Lyra breathed out and pursed her lips, "The best word to describe him is 'delusional'." she said after a moment of trying to find the right word, "He honestly believes that the Seven Gods have given him the right to judge another's unholy crimes. This city is filled with sinners, yet he targets nobles like the Dornish Prince." she said in frustration towards the old man as she stabbed her fork into her food.

Aegon couldn't help but cringe at the kind of man she described, and from her reactions, she greatly dislikes the man. "What exactly are his intentions aside from trying to humiliate people?" he asked, remembering that council meeting where they learned he made the previous High Septon walk naked through the streets for visiting a brothel.

"From that one meeting with the High Sparrow, it is safe to assume he wants to make Westeros a sinless country." She rolled her eyes, "I grew up under the Old and New Gods, and the way he uses the Seven to justify his actions disgusts me. It doesn't matter what God they worship, it does give them the right to hurt or scare others into following them." she said vehemently, surprising Aegon with her fire, "The last thing I want is to deal with is allowing another fanatic to get away with his crimes."

Aegon gave her a questioning look, "'Another'?"

"Last one was a Red Priestess called Melisandre who whispered in Stannis Baratheon's ear during the War of the Five Kings." Aegon dropped his utensil when he recognized that name, startling Lyra who stared at him in surprise, "Your Grace?"

"Did you say...Melisandre?" Aegon asked, remembering a certain Red Priestess who came to him months ago before he came to Westeros.

"You know that woman?" Lyra answered him with her own question with wide eyes.

Aegon nodded his head, "I do. What happened?" he asked, noting the look of anger within the Queen's eyes at the mention of the Red Priestess.

Lyra breathed out deeply, "That woman is a wanted criminal who escaped execution before I could behead her. She is charged with multiple accounts of manslaughter on innocent people who refused to follow her Lord of Light." she leaned forward, "Let me tell you what that Red Witch did to the non-believers. She did what the Mad King had done, only she used regular fire to turn them into ash and bone."

Aegon felt his stomach turn at what she just told him, "You're meaning to tell me, that woman burned people alive?" he asked, furious to have met such a person who did things to innocent people.

"Not just burn them, she sang to them. She said that fire purifies their bodies and that they'll meet the one true God." Lyra sneered at the woman's words. "You've met her before, so tell me, what fallacies has that woman whispered to you?" she asked, wanting to know what that criminal could possibly say to Aegon that would drive him towards the wrong path.

Aegon sighed, "She met with me to tell me about you." At Lyra's wide eyes, he began, "This was months before I came to Dragonstone."

 _Flashback_

 _With the stars scattered across the night sky, all of Mereen have fallen into slumber to prepare for the next day once more. Aegon relaxed in his chambers after a long bath that took the tension away from his body. He stared up at the ceiling, even though he was exhausted, he can't seem to find sleep._

 _A knock on his chamber door broke him out of his thoughts, "Yes?" he sat up before the door opened to reveal Missandei, "Forgive me, Your Grace. A priestess from Asshai has come to speak with you, she said it was important." she informed him, Aegon nodded before standing up from the bed and getting his robe to look more presentable._

 _Once he was dressed appropriately, he followed Missandei to the throne room where a woman with bright red hair and equally red dress waited for her. She turned at the sound of his approaching footsteps. When he stood in front of her, she kneeled before him in respect, "Your Grace."_

" _Stand up." Aegon commanded gently before the woman rose to her feet, "_ _ **I am Melisandre of Asshai. Long ago, I was once a slave, I suffered at the hands of many masters before I found my freedom. I am honored to meet the King who has freed the slaves."**_ _she spoke to him in High Valyrian, her voice filled with respect as she addressed the ruler._

" _ **I welcome you here Lady Melisandre."**_ _Aegon spoke to her in the same language,_ " _ **My translator told me you wished to speak with me about something important."**_ _he stated as the red woman nodded, "I have." she returned to common tongue._

" _I am a servant to the Red God, the Lord of Light, and I have seen many visions about you King Aegon." she said with an enigmatic smile on her face._

" _Have you now?" Aegon said, having heard the stories regarding this religion and how their Lord of Light sends his followers visions through the flames._

" _Yes. I have seen your future...and your past." Aegon tensed at the smile on her face, there was something off about her and the way she spoke._

" _What have you seen?" Aegon asked before she took a step forward, "You walking into your wife and son's pyre and rising with three dragons. Drogon on your shoulder, Rhaegal in your arms, and Viserion on your leg." Aegon's eyes widened at that one moment in his life she described to him._

" _What do you want?" Aegon questioned, trying to figure out this woman's motives._

" _To tell you what I've seen in the flames." Melisandre answered, her eyes filled with wonder, "I know of the Iron Throne you seek, the same one Queen Lyaerys of House Targaryen is sitting on." she said, watching Aegon's expression, taking note of the slight furrow of his brow when she mentioned the Queen. "I have seen you sit on the Throne...with the the Queen by your side...as you have wished it to be." Melisandre smiled, "Your union with her will be a happy and fruitful one. The two of you will rule together...and you will fight together in the war that is to come."_

 _Aegon gave her a questioning look, "What war do you speak of?"_

" _The war that will determine the fate of your kingdom. I fear I cannot reveal too much, Your Grace. All you must know is that your destiny is tied with Dragon in Wolf's Skin. She will be your Queen, you will be her King. Ice and fire will be brought together once again as it is prophesied. Once the song is sung, so will begin the War for the Dawn." Melisandre said, refusing to reveal too much lest she make another mistake like she did with the last one._

" _You are certain of this?" Aegon asked, trying to process what is being said to him._

" _Prophecies are tricky, but I truly believe you and the Queen are destined to rule together." she smiled, "I have met her, Your Grace. She is very beautiful and will not bow down to anyone, much like you. She is well loved by her people, and will protect the North and Westeros until her dying day." she said with a hint of pride as she talked about the Queen._

 _Aegon saw the way she smiled when she said those words and couldn't help the envy he feels toward the Queen he has yet to meet. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" Aegon asked as Melisandre's smile widened, "Yes, I and my fellow priests and priestesses will do our duty to bring peace to Mereen so you can meet your Queen."_

 _Aegon nodded, "I see, thank you for telling me. I will keep your warnings in mind." he said, ready to turn in for the night._

" _Two more things you should know." Melisandre stopped him, "Don't tell her about the war."_

" _And the second?" Aegon asked, watching as the Red Priestess chuckled under her breath, "You are the Breaker of Chains, but you won't be able to break the chain that binds you to her...for you'll know she is yours...and you will never let her go." Those were the last words she spoke before she walked away, leaving the King and his translator alone and dumbfounded at what just happened._

 _End Flashback_

"She came to me to tell me her Lord of Light sent her visions of you and I ruling Westeros together side by side." Aegon said, omitting everything else that was said that day, "She said we would be happy together."

"You truly believe her?" Lyra asked incredulously, not sure if Melisandre was a good influence on Aegon.

"She saw my past, she saw what happened the day dragons returned to the world right down to the letter." Aegon said, disbelief written on her face, "My Queen, I have seen my fair share of magic across the Narrow Sea to make me believe that anything is possible and it brought me here."

"But it wasn't magic alone that brought you here." Lyra interjected, "It was you. You, Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan and all the people close to you guided you here." she said, looking deep into her fiance's eyes, "I don't believe in destiny. If we are destined to rule together, that is only because of our choices. Ours, no one else. You made your own destiny when you broke free of your chains. I made my destiny when I lopped off Joffrey's head." she said, refusing to believe that magic was the key to everything, "We may have magic in our blood, but it was the people around us that made us who we are." Aegon nodded, unable to disagree with her since it was his surrogate family that brought him here.

"I am sorry about what Melisandre did." Aegon said after a moment of silence, "Had I known about the horrible things she's done here, I would never have allowed her to leave Mereen alive." he said, wishing he had killed that woman for doing what the Mad King had done in his life.

"I forgive you since you didn't know." Lyra said, knowing he wasn't to blame, "I promise you this though, the minute that woman ever sets foot on Westeros' shores, I will behead her on murder charges. The one who passes the sentence should swing the sword...and it will be my sword that takes her head." she said, repeating the vow she made long ago when Melisandre escaped the Queen's justice.

"I will not stop you then." Aegon said, detecting the tone within her voice that made her sound like the Queen she is.

"Good, because we need to be on the same side when dealing out justice." Lyra said, knowing they will be facing challenges as couples do, more so as King and Queen when deciding and compromising on the state of the realms.

Aegon breathed out a laugh, "I'll drink to that." he said, raising his goblet as she followed his motion before their goblets touched and they drank. The rest of their lunch was spent in companionable and civil conversations.

* * *

 _ **I originally wanted to split the spar and the conversation in separate chapters. But since I kept you all wanting for two months, I decided to make it longer. I wanted to pay respect to Syrio Forel, he's such an awesome character that made Arya who she is on the show. Remember what we say to Death people, 'Not today'.**_

 ** _I hope you all loved the little sparring match between Lyra and Aegon. I got that kind of inspiration from the Mask of Zorro when Zorro and Elena dueled, and Star Wars: The Force Awakens fight between Rey and Kylo. I'm sure you all saw the_** ** _rising_** ** _sexual tension between them. It is fairly obvious to the advisors that they like each other to an extreme level. The will definitely be talking about their dynamics in private, give their own insight into the royal's relationship._**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who read this chapter, you'll see why the High Sparrow plays a key role in Aegon's and Lyra's relationship very soon. As always, leave a review and tell me what excited you in this latest chapter._**


	15. Aegon 11, Lyra 12, Oberyn 3, Eddard 3

_**Warning: IT'S SO FLUFFY!**_

* * *

The next day after the King and Queen's sparring match, the engaged royals took a walk through the gardens with Lyra's arm looped into Aegon's. It was mid-afternoon when they decided to take a break from court and deskwork where Aegon was learning more about the kingdoms. During their walk, Aegon listened intently as Lyra told him about her time during the war.

"Father, Mother Catelyn, Robb and I arrive at the Twins to finalize the deal with Walder Frey so that we can cross the bridge that would help us storm King's Landing. Robb was set to marry one of Walder Frey's daughters or granddaughters so they could become queens. Now, I wasn't there when Mother first made that deal with Walder, thank goodness. But when I met him in person, he absolutely disgusted me. Even propositioned me to become his next wife." Lyra said with disgust as she remembered that unpleasant.

Aegon's expression mirrored Lyra's, "How many wives did he have before?" he couldn't help but ask.

Lyra scoffed, "He wanted me to be wife number seven...or was it nine?" she tried to remember before shaking her head, "I'm not sure. But the old fucker outlived them all, won't be surprised if they committed suicide just so they don't have to share a bed with him."

"Is he truly that grotesque?" Aegon asked, trying to picture Walder Frey, all he got was a demented troll living under a bridge like the ones from his childhood stories.

"He's too stupid for me to kill and too ugly for your dragons to eat." Lyra quipped, making Aegon snort out a laugh. "This was after I revealed myself to the world as Rhaegar's heir. I still remember that expression on his face, like he was checking out a piece of meat in the butcher's shop. I had the dragon with me, and I never thought I'd be happy to have a living furnace at my back. Only time I negotiated as a real Targaryen for that old troll to rethink his proposal. Second person to wet themselves in front of everyone." she said with a satisfied smile as Aegon laughed.

"He's still alive?" Aegon asked, feeling the need to kill someone annoying.

"Surprisingly, yes. The Riverlands mocked him before for arriving late during Robert's Rebellion. He was called the Late Walder Frey. Now he's called the Wet Walder Frey thanks to me." Aegon chuckled at the mockery of the old man as they passed a fountain.

"Your brother, Robb Stark, has he already wed one of the Freys?" Aegon asked, silently wishing for his soon-to-be good brother to have at least chosen his bride.

"I've seen Walder's inumerable brood, and was surprised when I saw a few that were actually pretty compared to the rest." she said, mildly impressed that that something good came out someone as awful as Walder. "Now my brother is married to Angeline Frey, lovely woman, well versed in healing I might say. Then my Uncle Edmure Tully, who is Mother Catelyn's younger brother and liege lord of the Riverlands, is married to Roslin Frey. He complained about that marriage the entire ride from Riverrun, and now he's happily married to a beautiful woman." She laughed, "As the Blackfish, Ser Brynden Tully says, 'The Gods love to reward the fool'."

"He must be one lucky fool then." Aegon said, smiling at Lyra as a couple men passed by them, not missing the whispers when they thought the monarchs didn't hear them.

Lyra glanced at the backs of those two men, catching some insulting words that were directed at her betrothed and felt the need to spite them. Lyra scoffed and faced forward, "Ignore them, you'll be hearing far worse than what came out of their dung hole they call mouths."

Aegon turned to her with an incredulous expression for her use of words, "Such crass language, My Queen."

"I'm from the North, we're supposed to have crass langage. You on the other hand can insult them in three different languages and they would not even know." Aegon nodded with a hum, "Fair point. Four languages actually." Lyra chuckled, "Even better."

"Still," Aegon began, "everyone is entitled to their own opinion. I have no choice but to tolerate them." he said as they walked through a hedge archway that led to a place Lyra was familiar with.

"The blind cannot see; the proud will not. By perseverance and patience can you prove them wrong, fore it will be their greatest defeat." Lyra encouraged, having had her share of harsh whispers about her Northern blood while living in the South.

"Is that a Northern proverb?" Aegon asked as they entered a part of the keep that was open and had a nice view of the sea.

"An old book I read when I was little." Lyra answered. "While I myself have tolerated veiled insults in my reign, it didn't mean I allowed them to go without punishment." she said as a mischievous smile came upon her face.

Aegon felt he should be on his toes now, "What have you done?" Lyra gave him an impish grin in response, "Oh don't worry, it was a completely harmless prank." she said as they stepped down the stone stairs, "I just did a little sheep shifting of their beds. See, you cut a little hole in their mattress, and you stuff sheep dung inside, and you sew up the hole, and make his bed again. Their room will stink, but they won't know where it's coming from." she explained, watching Aegon's reaction as his eyes widened.

"Queen Lyaerys." Aegon exclaimed at the prank she described to him. "My younger sister Arya used to do that to Sansa when she was angry with her...and she was always angry with her." Lyra said, her cheeks hurting from smiling at the memory, "I also did that to Theon whenever he got on my nerves, and I always got away with it." Aegon laughed as he pictured Lyra doing mischievous acts upon another person who deserved it.

"Who's Theon?" he asked when he realized she said a man's name, rather fondly if he wasn't mistaken.

Lyra caught the displeased tone within his voice, "He is a ward Father picked up from the Greyjoy Rebellion. Treated him more like a son than his own Father ever cared to have. He now serves as an ambassador for both the Iron Islands and Winterfell." she paused as she looked up at Aegon, "There's no need to be jealous, he and I grew up as siblings. Yes he became a womanizer, but Robb would've killed him before I chop his nuts off." she assured, remembering a couple instances where she pointed one of her daggers down South when Theon had a foolish idea.

"I am _not_ jealous." Aegon denied, though he was glad that this Theon fellow didn't touch her, he still felt a twinge of anger toward the man.

Lyra laughed under her breath as she led him down the stone path she was familiar with, "Denial doesn't suit you, Your Grace. But it's fine, I find it strangely cute on you." she said with a teasing smile.

Aegon raised an eyebrow at her, "You think I'm cute when jealous?" he asked, first time anyone has dared to call him such. Though he can't say he didn't like it when it came from her.

"Mmhm." Lyra said as she spotted a white tree in the distance. "How are you finding your new home?" she asked, looking back at Aegon who tensed slightly from their interlocked arms.

Aegon hummed, trying to come up with the right answer, "It is still an adjustment for me." he said, not sure how he is supposed to answer her question.

Lyra gave him an understanding nod, "Give it time, soon it will feel like home...or close to home."

"'Close to home'?" Aegon asked, trying to understand her meaning.

Lyra breathed out a humorless laugh, "The South doesn't have many attributes that remind me of the North. The air was too warm and heavy compared to the cold winds of Winterfell. The smell...it was horrendous a year ago, but it's dwindled greatly." she said with a shrug, having gone nose-blind to the stench little by little. "The only things that make my life here bearable are my Father, Ghost, and the friends I trust here. They are the closest I have to home far from the North." she said with a melancholy smile as she looked ahead of them.

Aegon saw that far away look within her eyes and instantly knew she thinking about her Northern home. Her expression reminded him of how he would stare out at the horizon whenever he thought of Westeros, of coming home. Yet, every time he thought of home, he would always remember that Braavosi house he and Viserys grew up in for a time.

"The only place I ever called home was that house in Braavos when I was little." Aegon began, unsure why he's telling her, but felt he needed to. "Even though me and Viserys were sent into hiding, I felt happy there. I don't remember many details about that house or the people who raised me there, but I do remember a red door and a lemon tree in the backyard. When we were forced to leave that house, I wanted nothing more than to go back there." he smiled sadly, "That house with the red door was the last and only home I ever thought of in my exile."

Lyra stared up at him in awe, "What about when you ruled Mereen, you didn't consider that your home?" Aegon shook his head, "It was a place I ruled, but it didn't give me a feeling of home." he breathed out through his nose, "As pitiful as it sounds, I'm still searching for that feeling."

Lyra smiled comfortingly at Aegon, "I harbour no judgements. You'll find it very soon, I know it." she said, encouraging him as Aegon returned her smile with his own before they came to a stop.

Aegon looked up and was surprised to be face-to-face with an actual face carved into a white tree, as though an old man was sleeping with the bark. "Where are we?" he asked as Lyra separated herself from him to sit down on the bench beside the tree. "Something that also makes me feel close to home." Lyra answered, patting the spot beside her, "It's safe to sit down, the tree won't bite." she said with a teasing smile.

Aegon smiled and shook his head at her joke before accepting her invitation and sat beside her. "In the North, every House has a Godswood within their walls where these heart trees reside." Lyra began, laying her hand on the bark, "It is said that the Old Gods can see and hear you through carved faces within these ancient trees. The North remembers the Old Gods because they have always been there since before kingdoms were founded. They pray for guidance, and they whisper vows before the weirwoods so the Old Gods can listen and see and not repeat their secrets." she spoke with a soft smile as she stared up at the carved face.

"Who are the Old Gods? Do they not have names like the Seven?" Aegon asked, curious about the Queen's religion.

Lyra turned to face him, a whimsical smile on her face, "The Old Gods of the Forest, are a collection of innumerable and unnamed spirits of nature." she then explained it's history, "It was once the chief religion of Westeros, but has now been supplanted by the Faith of the Seven, which was brought to the continent by the Andals and is now the dominant faith of the continent. Though the two religions have coexisted for more than six thousand years, there is still tension between the most devout adherents of the two faiths." her smile faltered slightly, "The Andals cut down the weirwood trees in the south, which were sacred to the Old Gods. The Faith supplanted the worship of the Old Gods in most lands south of the Neck, but it remained strong in the North, where the First Men were able to halt the Andals' advance. After centuries of religious wars and strife, the two religions settled into a sometimes uneasy coexistence. The religion believes in innumerable and unnamed nature gods, the spirits of each tree, each rock, and each stream. Oaths and promises sworn in front of a heart tree are considered binding. Marriage ceremonies are held during which the bride is brought before the weirwood tree in the Godswood to beg the blessing of the Gods for her marriage " Aegon glanced at the tree's face, as though it was really staring at them. "While the Old Gods have no voices, they can be heard through the winds. They won't always answer your prayer, but they will guide you in their own way. So long as the trees remain in the land, the Gods have power." she finished, feeling happy to have shared her knowledge of her birth Mothers religion with Aegon who looked from her to the tree in wonderment.

"That truly is amazing." Aegon said, "I've heard of other religions in the East, but none of them ever had something like ancient trees to help you communicate with them." he said, glad Lyra told him about one religion that actually shows a God in another form.

Lyra smiled, "Thank you, I'm sure the Old Gods are also happy to have a Targaryen acknowledge them like this." she said as a gentle breeze blew past them, "There's your answer." Lyra added, Aegon couldn't help laughing at her wittiness.

Unknown to the monarchs, green eyes stared at them disapprovingly from a distance as they sat beside the heart tree. ' _His Holiness will want to hear this.'_ the mysterious person turned on his heel and walked away from where he hid himself.

* * *

"They make a lovely couple." Oberyn said as he, Tyrion and Lord Varys watched the monarchs exit the gardens to visit the Godswood, "A Targaryen and a Stark. It's amazing how history repeats itself."

Tyrion nodded beside him as they stared at the spot the monarchs disappeared from the second floor above the garden, "I'll admit, I've had some personal doubts about this match. Glad I was proven wrong."

"This is a political marriage, yet their emotional rapport with one another is truly something to be had." The Master of Whispers commented in his usual tone, "Blood relation aside, they have a very keen understanding of each other."

"They're attracted to each other." Oberyn rephrased Lord Varys' words, "Just like Mors Martell who first saw Nymeria and desired her, and thus founded House Martell." he compared Aegon and Lyra to his ancestors.

"They're attracted, but are they in love with each other?" Varys asked, he along with many others, have seen their closeness to each other and the smiles they share when they think they are alone.

"That is up for debate." Tyrion answered, "You can take my word for it when I say that the King has had his heart set on marrying her long before he met her. The moment they met on Dragonstone, he has not once taken his eyes off of her, and I can guarantee the Queen doing the same thing, only on a more subtle level." Tyrion voiced his observations.

Oberyn eyes lit up when an idea came to him, "How about a wager then?" he asked, earning a confused look from the Hand and the Spider before he explained, "Say they fall for each other, but they do not realize it until one of them admits it. I wager the King will be the first to say 'I love you' to the Queen." he said, smiling as he placed his bet.

The dwarf smiled, "Very well, then I wager Queen Lyaerys declares her feelings to Aegon first. The winner gets paid fifty gold dragons." Tyrion named the prize as he accepted the challenge.

"Perfect, we have our wager. Lord Varys?" Oberyn turned to the Spider, inviting him to join their bet, but the hairless man merely shook his head, "I prefer not to gamble, thank you very much."

The Martell and Lannister shrugged their shoulders before shaking hands with each other, their wager taking place.

* * *

In the Tower of the Hand, Eddard Stark, Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan were gathered in a room where the Wolf and Bear played a Westerosi board game.

"Have you written to your family about the Queen's upcoming marriage?" Jorah struck up a conversation as he made his move.

Eddard answered as his turn came, "I'm still trying to figure out how to inform them the right way so that my son doesn't have to worry about his kingdom or his sister."

"That's right, they both grew up believing they were twins." Jorah stated, remembering that one detail that stood out about the Starks.

Eddard nodded, "They did, and because of that lie, Robb is very protective of her, even when they rule separate kingdoms." he smiled as he thought of his children before it turned sad, "We haven't seen our family in over a year now. We've sent raven scrolls to one another, the most recent one gave us news of Robb's wife giving birth to a healthy baby boy." he said, remembering how well detailed that parchment of paper was when they received news of the Northern Prince born to Robb and Angeline Stark.

"Congratulations. What is the little one's name?" Ser Barristan asked, happy to hear that Eddard has become a Grandfather.

"Torrhen Stark." Eddard answered, watching surprise flit across their faces. "Named after the last King in the North who knelt to Aegon the Conqueror." Eddard sighed, "Guess it seemed fitting in a sense."

"If our King meets his Queen's nephew...I can't say I'm looking forward to that joke." Jorah said, unimpressed with the Gods and their sick twisted jokes.

Eddard breathed out a small laugh, "Neither am I. Though I believe Lord Tyrion will be the first to laugh." he said as Jorah made his move on the board game.

* * *

Tyrion sneezed loudly, causing Oberyn and Varys to flinch and almost spill their drinks at the unexpected sound.

* * *

"How do you think your family will take the marriage?" Ser Barristan asked Eddard who was trying to figure out his next move for the game.

"There will be some tension, but once they see past his dragon blood, they will accept him the way they did with the Queen." Eddard said, foreseeing their reactions as a wolf pack. "We can thank the Gods Aegon and Lyra get along with each other quite well if it can assure my family they have nothing to worry about." he added, remembering their peaceful and civil interactions with one another.

"I second that." Jorah concurred as Eddard tried figuring out his next move. "But more than that, she keeps the King calm." Jorah added, "Aegon thinks no one notices, but I've seen him smile more than a few times than I can count." he said, having been with Aegon long enough to know his moods.

Ser Barristan nodded, "You're not the only who saw it. That sparring match between them showed their fighting prowess and willingness to stand against and beside each other." he said, voicing his observation from that fight that remained in his head.

"Ser Barristan, you've served in the Kingsguard longer than anyone, you have protected your fair share of Kings." Eddard spoke as he looked at the oldest in the room, "You've developed a certain amount of wisdom to pick out the good King from the bad. So tell me, do you truly believe Aegon will make a better King than the ones in the past?" he asked as the Hand as he stared at the knight.

Ser Barristan smiled, "With the right council and patience, he will be the best within the Targaryen bloodline. With Queen Lyaerys by his side, giving him her council with fresh eyes, he will be even greater than that. With their union, the country will prosper, not only because of their political marriage, but because of the connection they share with one another." Ser Barristan breathed out a laugh, "There is more to them than shared blood and interests. It is their willingness to protect the common folk and work together to make towards a better future. If their children follow their example, then the next three centuries will be a piece of cake." He said, making the Quiet Wolf and the Bear laugh under their breaths.

"May the Gods bless their union then." Jorah said, wishing the monarchs on their engagement.

Eddard nodded his head as he made his final move, "I win." he said, dampening Jorah's mood slightly before he said, "Rematch."

* * *

The next day went by uneventful aside from the Queen committing to her duties as a monarch and Aegon learning about the history of Westeros from Tyrion, Varys, Ser Barristan and Samwell. The only time Aegon and Lyra saw each other was at their private dinner where they took a break from politics and studying.

For the advisors, from North, South, East and West, they were all gathered enjoying each other's company and drinking.

"Any word about the Sparrows?" Tyrion whispered, leaning over to the Spider as everyone conversed among themselves.

"So far they have not fled the city. Despite the personal visit and warning from Her Grace, they seem adamant about staying." Lord Varys whispered, his little birds whispered in his ear about the High Sparrow's stubbornness and his refusal to leave as requested.

"Has Her Grace been informed?" Tyrion asked, knowing their Queen will not be happy about the news.

The Spider shook his head, "She gave them a three day warning, if they have not left by tomorrow's sunset then I'll tell her. Right now, she needs to focus on her role as Queen and get to know her future husband a little more before the wedding." he said as he drank from his cup. "And I must say, they have gotten rather close to each other despite only meeting each other for a few days." he added with an impressed tone as he thought of the royal monarchs who seem to be the talk of the Red Keep.

"How close?" Tyrion couldn't help but ask as Lord Varys snorted out a quiet laugh with a faint smile on his face, "They attach to each other whenever they are alone, or think their alone." he shrugged, "Just sitting side by side and linking arms together during their strolls."

"Adorable." Tyrion commented as Varys stared off into space for a moment before turning back to the dwarf with a peculiar expression, "The Queen has acted strange though. Recently my little birds say that she has borrowed garden tools from the servants and red paint. Do you know what to make of that?" he asked, the image of the Queen gardening and painting was somewhat surprising to him after all the insanity he's witnessed in his life.

"The gardening I understand, she did plant her own rose garden here. But the red paint... should we be worried?" Tyrion asked, trying to discern if whether or not their Queen is beginning to go mad.

"I'll let you know when something odd happens." Lord Varys said as they continued drinking.

* * *

"So how are the weddings here different from the East. I heard that a Septon has to officiate the union." Aegon asked as they ate their meal together the way they did two days prior, only this time they had their dinner in a private dining room.

Lyra explained, "Oh, it's all very straight forward, these weddings usually take place in a Sept, or Godswood if you're a Northerner. The groom stands in front of a Septon to wait for his bride who is being walked down the aisle by her Father. The groom's family stands on one side while the bride's stands on the other. The Father gives his daughter to the groom, they stand in front of the Septon who tells the groom to cloak the bride with the cape bearing his sigil and bring her under the groom's protection. Then we have to hold hands for the Septon to wrap together with a ribbon before he tells us to look upon one another and speak the words, now memorize this, 'Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers/his, and she/he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days.' Then we seal our union with a kiss and everyone applauds in celebration." she said, remembering her brother's and Uncle Edmure's wedding, "Afterwards, we have a feast, we get drunk, sing, dance and enjoy the party. The final part of the wedding is the Bedding Ceremony." she fought the shiver of disgust, "It's intended to provide evidence that the bride and groom have consummated their marriage. The bedding is commonly held after the wedding feast is over. Male guests carry the bride while female guests carry the groom to the bedchamber, removing items of clothing along the way and making ribald jokes whilst standing outside the bedding chamber where the marriage is consummated." she drank the wine in one gulp at the memories that made her fear her own wedding day.

Aegon's grip on his cup tightened to the point where anyone could see an indentation being formed, "You're telling me those drunken sods will be seeing us naked before we enter the bedchamber?" he asked, fuming at the thought of anyone, other than himself, touching and seeing her naked.

"It's a tradition, every bride suffers the same." she said, flushing at the thought of the same kind of humiliation happening to her, "Except my Mother Catelyn Stark. Father forbade it because it wouldn't be right to break a man's jaw on their wedding night." she said, laughing at the memory when her Mother told her about her wedding night.

Aegon chuckled, "Then I'll forbid it as well, I don't want to 'accidentally' stab anyone. Only the groom can touch his bride on their wedding night. In fact, if anyone is carrying anybody, I'll be the one who carries you." he said with a charming smile, his earlier anger forgotten.

"And how _will_ you carry me?" Lyra asked, a wolfish grin on her face which Aegon took as a challenge before he stood up from his chair and made his way around the table. "First, I'll take your hand." he said, holding his hand out to Lyra who took it with a generous smile before pulling her out of her seat, "Next, I twirl you around." she breathed out a laugh when he spun her around as though they were in a middle of a dance. "Then," Lyra yelped in surprise and laughed when she was suddenly picked up by Aegon who held her bridal style and spun with her in his arms, "I pick you up, spin you around before carrying you to our wedding chamber where you and I," he plopped down on the sofa closest to them, "fall on the bed and howl and sing the way wolves and dragons do." Aegon finished with a sly smiled with a giggling Lyra in his lap.

"You really are spontaneous when you want to be." Lyra said, still smiling as she held onto Aegon's shoulders for support.

Aegon smirked, "Shows I can surprise the Queen." he said leaning back against the cushions with Lyra still in his arms.

Ser Barristan was stationed outside the chamber and couldn't stop the smile at the innocent sounds coming from within the chamber.

* * *

On the third day since her meeting with the High Sparrow, Lyra was in her garden sanctuary surrounded by the winter roses she tended to earlier in her leisure time away from her Queenly duties. Aegon wasn't with her at the moment, which gives her the opportunity to work on her little project away from prying eyes.

She grunted as she dug a hole in the center of her garden, the little tree that arrived today, as per her request the day before, sat behind her waiting to be transplanted. ' _He deserves to feel at home as much as I do.'_ she thought to herself as she wiped the sweat from her brow, her muscles ached pleasant from the labor as she set the shovel aside once the hole was deep enough. Picking up the small tree, she transplanted it into the ground she dug before gathering the soil to cover the roots.

Lyra smiled as she patted the ground, "There, all finished." she said standing up to look at the tree that barely reached her waist and has not a bloom within its leaves and branches as of yet.

Taking a watering can that was not too far from her, she watered around the base where the roots. When she was done, her smile was still present on her face as she pulled out a rolled up scroll from her sleeve and tied it to one of the branches with a blue ribbon.

"Perfect." Lyra whispered to the tree before walking towards the painted red door that led out of the garden. "As far as engagement gifts goes, I hope this one won't be shit." she said to herself as she opened the red door and left to resume her duties.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading. Sorry to have kept you all waiting. Not a lot of action here I know, I just wanted to create some bonding time for Aegon and Lyra before confronting the High Sparrow again, which will be pretty epic for everyone to witness.**_

 _ **Tell me what your favorite moment(s) are for this chapter in the reviews. The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I feel to write more.**_


	16. Lyra 13, Shae 2, Sand Snakes 1

"Your Grace, you cannot mean to do this." Shae said, trying to reason with the Queen who dressed herself in common clothes.

"I have given them three days, yet they refuse to heed my warnings." Lyra said as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders.

"Send someone else, you are under no obligation to confront the likes of that old man again." Shae tried, but failed to get Lyra to stay in the Keep where it is safe.

Lyra turned to face her handmaiden and friend with one of her warm smiles, "I appreciate your concern for me friend, truly I do. But it is my obligation as Queen to deal with miscreants like him. I'll not hide here and let someone else do my dirty work." she said, walking to where her weapons were and strapped a dagger to each leg and hid a long knife in her sleeve.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Shae said, getting a bad feeling in her gut as Lyra turned back to her friend after she finished strapping her weapons to her person. Approaching the foreign beauty, she placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her her most comforting smiles, "I know you're afraid for me Shae, and I understand why. I promise, no matter what happens everything will be okay. I won't let them hurt you." she said, locking her grey-violet eyes with dark ones.

Shae hates it when Lyra does this to her, using her honorable selfless words to make the handmaiden see things her way...and it works every time. Dammit. Unable to fight or argue with the Queen's eyes, she sighed, "I hate it when you do that to me."

Lyra smiled in satisfaction, "I know." she said before making her way to the door, but upon opening it, she was surprised to see Aegon raising his fist to knock on said door.

"Your Grace." Lyra greeted in surprise then asked, "Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Aegon lowered his fist as he stepped back away from the door, "I heard the Sand Snakes talking about you leaving the Red Keep today. From your state of dress, it's true." he said as he glanced down at her common clothes. While they didn't fit her status as Queen, he would be lying to himself if he said that she wasn't beautiful in such clothes.

"That is correct." Lyra stated as she stepped out of her chambers with Shae behind her, "I'll be meeting with the High Sparrow again." she informed, earning an incredulous expression she expected him to have.

"Have you gone mad?" Aegon questioned before shaking his head, "Wait, don't answer that. Confronting him again is dangerous. First time was merely testing the waters, you don't know what he'll do this time if given the opportunity." he said, not liking the idea of her going off to see the High Sparrow again.

"I knew you'd say that, that's why I didn't tell you." Lyra said as she started walking off with Aegon and Shae on either side of her, "Before you say anything else; yes I know it's dangerous, no I will not send someone else in my place, yes I'm bringing the Sand Snakes along for the ride, and no you're not coming with me fore you have duties that need to be performed as King." she listed off, knowing exactly what he was going to say before he even had the chance to say it.

"How did you know I wanted to go with you?" Aegon asked, shocked that she knew what he intended to do the moment he heard about her plans.

"You had that look in your eye." Lyra answered with a smirk. "What look?" Aegon asked, not understanding what she was talking about, but Lyra merely chuckled under her breath.

Aegon sighed, shaking his head, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Trust me Your Grace, anything you want to say to persuade her I've already tried, nothing works." Shae said, knowing that it won't be worth the fight no matter how hard she tried to convince the Queen otherwise.

"As I've responded to Shae's concerns, I've been through worse mishaps than a couple of sparrows." Lyra said, trying to assure her husband-to-be, "I'll be fine, Your Grace. It will take more than some religious lunatic to bring me down." she said, locking eyes with him, trying to get him to see her side of things.

Aegon wanted so badly to deny her intentions of confronting the High Sparrow, to keep her in the castle where she is safe. But looking into her eyes, he realized that she will not back down even if she was locked away in a tower. With a sigh, he relented, "If it goes bad, you come back immediately." he said, giving her a look of warning combined with a hint of fear.

"I'll be fine. When I come back, there's something I wish to show you." she added with a smile as he raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me." Aegon enquired as she gave him a teasing smile, "If I tell you, it will spoil the surprise, won't it?" she said, making him chuckle at her before they stopped at the servant's entrance.

Lyra took his hand in hers, squeezing it in reassurance, "I'll see you when I come back." she said, her grey-violet hues looking up at pure violet gems.

Aegon smiled before raising her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles, "Be safe." They released each other's hands as the Queen left through the entrance with her handmaiden by her side to meet up with the Sand Snakes that were waiting on the other side.

* * *

Disguised in the streets of King's Landing, Lyra and Shae took the same route that led to the Sept, the former had ordered the Sand Snakes to go on ahead to see what the Sparrows are doing before she got there.

"The Dragon King is quite smitten with you." Shae commented as they walked among the citizens.

Lyra glanced at her friend, taking note of the frown that was set on her beautiful face, "It would appear so." she said, facing forward with a secretive smile on her face.

Shae glanced at her Queen, not sharing in her smile, "I still don't trust him." she said, voicing her feelings about him.

Lyra looked at Shae, the facial expression speaking louder than words. "You don't like him either, do you?" Lyra asked, her answer being silence as her handmaiden faced forward again.

The Queen smiled grimly, looking down at the ground her feet stepped on, "I understand why you would feel reservations around him. But I promise, he can make the country a better place as King, just as he did for Essos." she said, trying to assure her best friend whose expression never changed.

"It's not the country I worry about." Shae said, "It is how he treats his Queen." Lyra raised an eyebrow at her, "I've heard stories of how the Mad King treated his wife, what he did to her after he burned people alive." she explained, looking back at Lyra, "He himself started as a benevolent King at the beginning of his reign, but in later years, when his mind started to leave him, he brought bloodshed upon his country and his family. Who's to say the same thing won't happen to his offspring?" She asked, voicing her fears for her gentle friend who seems to have become an obsession for the King.

"Who's to say it won't happen to me?" Lyra countered, earning a wide eyed expression from Shae who saw a sad smile upon the Queen's face. "I understand those fears Shae, for myself, and for him. But madness isn't reserved for Targaryens alone Shae, I've seen a varying degree of insanity from my time in war, from Kings to commoners. While I'm not a pure blood by dragon standards, it still flows through my veins. It is just a matter of hoping the Gods didn't drop my coin when trying to flip it." she sardonically jokes, remembering that saying regarding the madness within her Father's bloodline.

"You could never go mad." Shae said, refusing to believe this gentle and just Queen would ever be afflicted with such a condition.

Lyra shrugged, "We never could tell until we see it. But for his sake and mine..." she turned back to Shae, "...I pray to all the Gods that it doesn't take either of us. It is with hope that with strength, wisdom, courage and love, that I can keep the madness from ever touching him." she added, voicing her own insecurities pertaining to the sickness that infected her ancestors after centuries of brother and sister incests.

Shae looked at her in reverence and awe, her respect and devotion to the Queen increasing ten fold at how she expressed her hope and concerns for her husband-to-be. She could never picture this honorable woman becoming like her mad Grandfather, no one could. She heard how the Queen's Northern Mother represented ice while the Dragon Prince represented fire. Two elements that normally don't come together. But Tyrion and Ned had a theory that surrounded that kind of union. Fire melts the ice, turning it into water, and water comes in contact with fire, the flames extinguish before they could spread and cause destruction. In other words, her Stark blood balances out her Targaryen blood, keeping the madness locked away permanently, never to see the light of day. Shae, along with many other, fiercely believe in this theory for the Queen is far to honorable and kind to ever become afflicted with madness.

"We're here." Lyra said, bringing Shae out of her thoughts to see they were in an alleyway with the Sand Snakes gathered in front of the opening that had the view of the Sept's stairs which were littered with Sparrows standing guard.

"Sand Snakes." Lyra called to them, making them turn around to greet their Queen and very distant cousin. "Anything?" she enquired before Nymeria spoke, "It would seem they don't want to leave. Some of them look like they're ready to fight in our opinion." she said with a small smirk on her pretty face, her hand traveling to the handle of her bullwhip hidden beneath her skirt.

Lyra glanced at the other two to see them sharing the same expression, making all three of them resemble the snakes they were well known to be. She let out along sigh, "I was really hoping this won't turn into a confrontation. I will try to talk to him once again, but this time all three of you will be accompanying us. I may need some extra muscle." she added, earning a pleased grin from the Sand Snakes that were anticipating a fight. "But you _cannot_ spill blood in the Sept or on its stairs...I have no wish to piss off the Gods anymore than they probably are at the moment." she sternly said, looking the Snakes directly in the eyes, knowing that they were itching for a good fight.

"Hmph, take all the fun out of it." Obara said, not happy, but respected her wishes nonetheless. Lyra shook her head at her friends before leading the way towards the Sept with them following behind her. She kept her face stern and calm as she approached the steps and the Sparrows guarding it.

Upon seeing a group of women approaching, three Sparrows stepped forth, blocking their path. Lyra stopped directly in front of them and spoke in a soft yet stern voice, "I must speak with his High Holiness immediately, it is a matter of grave importance." The Sparrows turned to each other in question, unsure what they should do before deciding to step aside to allow them entrance.

Lyra bowed her head to them, "Thank you." she said as she walked up the stair, her eyes trained on the large doors that were open. The Sand Snakes gave the Sparrows their infamous glare as they climbed the stairs. She kept her stony mask on as she passed through the entrance, her eyes immediately catching sight of the old man at the center, kneeling before the statues in prayer.

"Your Holiness." Lyra called out from the top of the steps, Shae and the Sand Snakes watching the old man very closely.

The High Sparrow didn't look up, or even rise to his feet when she addressed him. "Your Grace." he greeted her, not moving from his position, "I have prayed that you would return to the Sept, and the Gods have guided you back as I've requested." he said, making Shae roll her eyes at him.

"You should have the decency to stand when you speak to the Queen." Tyene stated, leaning on her right leg as she narrowed her eyes at him, her long hair falling over her shoulder.

The High Sparrow looked away from the statues to face the Dornish girl who spoke, "You should have the decency to kneel before the Gods." he countered, earning a glare from Tyene who made a move to step towards him, but was stopped by Lyra who raised her hand to her.

Lyra didn't tear her unwavering gaze from the old man who proceeded to stand on his feet. "High Sparrow, you have not left the city as I have commanded. Care to explain why?" Lyra questioned, walking down a couple of steps, getting closer to the old man, but maintaining higher ground.

The High Sparrow watched her in all her regality, even in peasant's clothes, before glancing up at the women who accompanied her. At the sight of the three sisters who resemble the Red Viper his followers described, he knew that they were the Dornish Prince's bastard children, the Sand Snakes. All of who grew up around debauchery and picking up on the sin their kingdom shamelessly flaunt. Turning back to the Queen, she raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

The High Sparrow allowed a smile upon his aged face, "My apologies, Your Grace, but in this Sept, only the Gods can command us. I, and all those who are of the Faith, follow their orders. I am merely doing as the Gods bade me to do, to serve them and cleanse the land of sin." His smile slowly fell from his face as he narrowed his eyes at Lyra, "You yourself have committed a sin as well, along with your four friends, all of whom have shared their bodies with a number of men if I'm not mistaken." he said glancing up at her friends before quickly returning to Lyra.

"Remind me how _I_ have sinned. The most I've done was killed a number of enemy soldiers in the war." Lyra said, glaring at the High Sparrow who dared threaten her friends and accuse her of committing a sin she's not aware of.

The sound of the door closing behind her made her and her friends turn around to see at least ten Sparrows inside after shutting the door. Shae and the Sand Snakes kept their eyes on the Sparrows that spread themselves out around the large room, they in turn slowly walked down the stairs to gather around their Queen in a protective circle. Lyra narrowed her eyes at the Sparrows, her feet carrying her down the stairs until she was on level ground with the High Sparrow, her guards following suit.

Tearing her eyes away from the Sparrows, she returned her gaze to the old man who frowned at her, "There was a witness to your sin, Your Grace." he stated before one of the Sparrows approached from behind him towards the center.

Lyra glanced up at the 'witness', her eyes squinting in the light the stained glass windows provided before her eyes widened upon recognition, "Lancel Lannister." she said, remembering the squire that testified in his cousin's trial last year.

"He is now Brother Lancel, a devout follower of the Faith." The High Sparrow introduced the new Lancel, "He himself sinned for his trysts with former Queen Regent Cersei, but has found redemption with us." he explained with a proud smile as he explained the boy.

"I know not whether I should find humor in this or pity the poor boy for being here." Lyra quipped, making the Sand Snakes chuckle under their breaths.

"He has quite a bit to say about you." The High Sparrow said, turning to Lancel who stepped forth as a witness. "Her Grace, is not a true follower of the Seven she claims to be." he said, his green eyes locking on grey-violet, "Just days ago, I saw her walking arm in arm with the Dragon King towards a Heart Tree and prayed to pagan Gods." he finished, glaring at the Queen who remained unaffected by his accusation.

Silence filled the Great Sept before it was broken by the Sand Snakes that guffawed around Lyra, each of them holding their stomachs and leaning on each other to keep from falling. Lyra and Shae turned to their friends in surprise.

"You're fucking joking us right now! Of all the things you consider a sin, it's talking to trees?" Tyene cried, bursting out in more laughter, "Oh my-oh Gods! You people are more stupid than you look!" she slapped a hand to her forehead in hysteria as she stumbled back in laughter, but managed to stay upright, "You're gonna make me piss myself!"

Lyra sighed, shaking her head at this unexpected turn of events before turning back to the High Sparrow who glared at the laughing Snakes. "Your accusations are correct." she said, making Shae look at her in surprise as the Snakes' laughter died down, "I do worship the Old Gods along with the Seven just as my siblings have growing up." she added very proudly.

"You don't deny your sins?" High Sparrow asked, staring at her as she chuckled under her breath in response, "I'm not denying anything, but it is not a sin. It has been a religion long before the Andals invaded the lands and brought their Faith to the South, but could never conquer the North if I remember correctly." she said with a smirk. "I worship the Old Gods because it is what the Starks have followed for generations. My birth Mother followed that religion, and my Father married her before them." she said with a fond smile, "My Uncle raised me under the gentle eyes and protection of the Old Gods just as his wife taught me the Seven. The Old Gods are my connection to my birth Mother, Lyanna Stark, and have been one of the few comforts I have from my Northern home. To choose one religion over the other would be to deny my Northern roots and the love Lyanna passed onto me before she joined them." she vehemently said, glaring at the old man, "You may call it a sin if you wish, but there is no harm in following both religions my parents came from individually, both of which my family raised and protected me with. I know who I pray to better than you do, and I will continue to follow each of them until the Stranger comes for me." she declared with pride and absolution as she watched the High Sparrow closely.

The old man glared back at the woman who passionately acknowledges the crime she was accused of. Glancing at the women who accompanied her, he saw admiration and pride on their faces as they stared at their Queen.

"Final warning, Your High Holiness." she addressed sarcastically, "Leave King's Landing and never return." she ordered in a strong authoritative voice, not taking her eyes off the High Sparrow.

"We are not going anywhere." He answered, shaking his head, refusing to back down.

Lyra breathed out through her nose, "So be it. Come, we're leaving." she said to her guards as she turned to walk up the stairs. However, the top of the stairs were lined with Sparrows, standing between them and the door.

"I'm afraid I wasn't very clear." The High Sparrow stated as Sparrows started walking down the steps, "You and your friends are hereby found guilty of breaking holy law of the Seven, and must answer for your sins." he said, taking steps back as his followers passed him to to seize the Queen.

"We can take them. Quick and easy death for these chickens." Tyene said as she, her sisters and Shae took their fighting stance around their Queen.

"Your Grace, surly you mean not to fight us all, you don't want to anger the Gods by spilling blood on holy ground." The High Sparrow said, sounding overly confident as his Sparrows closed in on them.

Lyra looked up at the grand statues that stood over them, reminding her that humans were small and powerless in comparison to their might and power. She stared up at each of them, their faces vacant and stern as they stared back down at her, watching her every move.

Lyra closed her eyes and breathed out through her nose before lowering her head to look at the High Sparrow. "You're right, I would _never_ spill blood on holy ground, especially in a place my ancestor built." Her guards turned to her in shock at what she just said as the High Sparrow smirked.

"So," Lyra began, bowing her head in prayer, "it is with a humble heart that I apologize to the Father, the Mother, the Maiden, the Crone, the Warrior, the Smith, and the Stranger for what they are about to see." she said, all of them staring at her in confusion before she continued, "I will never spill blood on sacred ground, so I'll settled with breaking a few bones and giving them bruises. May the Gods forgive me for resorting to violence in their house. Seven blessings." she opened her eyes to look at the closest Sparrow near her, "This will hurt you." Before anyone could blink, she took his arm drove her elbow down so fast, they never heard the bone snap before he screamed in pain.

"Finally." Obara said as her weapon fell from her sleeve, three metal rods that were the length of her arm fell into her her awaiting hand. She caught one of them, the other two dangling from each end before she twirled it in her hand, snapping the rods in place to reveal a quarterstaff. She grinned, "Thank you bastard blacksmith." Using her quarterstaff, she charged at three Sparrows that were knocked unconscious by a powerful blow to their heads.

Nymeria uncurled the whip from under her dress, she shot her left arm out towards one of the Sparrows that came after her, delivering a quick punch to his throat, making him drop his blunt weapon to clutch his neck, gasping in breaths before karate chopping him on the back of his neck. With a feral grin, she swung her whip around her, the Sparrows inching towards her, trying to apprehend her whilst trying to void the strike of her whip.

Tyene grinned as she whipped out her daggers and was ready to start stabbing- "Ah Ah Ah! Ty! No blood!" Lyra reprimanded her the way she would when handling her bickering younger sisters as she quickly put a Sparrow into a headlock and pinched a nerve on his neck, rendering him unconscious before moving onto the next one. Tyene growled in frustration, but followed her orders nonetheless before sheathing her daggers and charging at her opponents, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the jaw.

Shae held her own against the Sparrows by attacking their weakest points before snagging their blunt weapons, hitting them square in the necks whilst they clutched their privates in pain. She blocked another that tried sneaking up behind her, glaring back at the Sparrow that attempted to hit her with his weapon before kicking him down South before knocking him out with her weapon. She repeated this action with three more that dared come near her.

Lyra smirked seeing her friends fight back without spilling blood, not missing the look of exhilaration on the Snakes' faces as they incapacitated incoming Sparrows. She turned away, only to come face-to-face with three Sparrows, Lancel among them, with their weapons held tightly in their hands, keeping their guard up as they surrounded the Queen. She turned her head from side to side, assessing each Sparrow before landing on Lancel, "Do you really want to do this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him, giving him one last chance to back out before she breaks something of his.

Lancel didn't answer, his grip on his weapon tightened as he held it higher, glaring at the Queen who tsked at him, "House Lannister would surely be embarrassed now." she sighed, shaking her head at him, "Don't say I never warned you." she said as a Sparrow from behind her lunged at her with his weapon ready. However, she anticipated this move as she quickly tore her skirt off with a loud rip and swoosh, revealing leather trousers underneath. Spinning out of the way of the attack, she swiftly wrapped her skirt around his head, muffling his shouts and blinding him as he swung his weapon wildly. Sensing an attack coming up from behind her, she pulled the man she held hostage around to face her next opponent, his wild swinging of the weapon struck his comrade in the head. This in turn cause him drop his own weapon in response, falling straight down onto the cloth covered head, knocking him out...at least that's what she hoped when he dropped from her hold on him. She didn't blink when another tried their luck before she swiftly took hold of their wrist and flipped them on their back, snapping his arm in the process then bringing her fist down in a chopping motion, striking him onto his chest, fracturing some bones from the strength she put into that attack.

Lyra panted as she rose to her feet, "As they say, more than one way to skin a cat, or in this case, pluck a bird's feathers right off them." Lyra said, wiping her hands together with small claps as she stood over Lancel's prone form that clutched his broken arm.

Her eyes shifted to the High Sparrow who stood at the top of the stairs, watching in amazement and bewilderment as the Lyra and her guards took down his Sparrows single handedly, the Queen upholding her Maiden Warrior title before the Gods.

"Are you ready to surrender?" Lyra asked, glaring at the old man, standing defiantly against him.

His expression didn't change, but movement below Lyra as the proud Queen took no notice of what was happening. "No, Your Grace, but you will." he said, smirking before Lancel swung his weapon at her legs with his unbroken arm, catching her off guard as she was sent to the ground with a thud. Pain flared in her ankles and back from the unexpected attack, cursing herself for her foolishness as she made a move to quickly stand up. However, Sparrows came down and pinned the Dragon in Wolf's Skin to the ground, pulling her hands behind her back before hauling her to her feet.

"Your Grace!" Shae screamed, making a move to save her after she took care of another Sparrow. Upon seeing their Queen apprehended, the Sand Snakes moved to leap down the steps from their individual battles in order to rescue her.

"Don't come closer!" Lyra yelled from where she stood on throbbing legs, completely immobilized by physically strong Sparrows who succeeded in subjugating her.

Shae's eyes widened, "Your Grace?" Lyra, despite her predicament, maintained a strong front as she opened her mouth, "All four of you are to leave the Sept and return to the Red Keep for safety." she ordered, knowing what may become of them if they are arrested by these fanatics.

"Are you mad?" Obara demanded, glaring at the Sparrows holding Lyra while still gripping her quarterstaff, she and her sisters ready to fight through the increased number of Sparrows to save her.

Shae shook her head, "We're not leaving you." she said, holding the blunt weapon in her hand.

" _Yes you are!_ " Lyra vehemently said, eyes filled with fire as she stared at her friends, "You will not disobey me. Go back to the Red Keep, that is an order." she breathed deeply, her heart thundering in her chest in fear for them, "I'll not have you suffer with me for my foolishness. Now go!" she commanded, putting their lives above her own.

Shae looked around her, the Sept filling up with more Sparrows that began surrounding the whole room. Glancing between them, the Sand Snakes and the captured Queen, she realized that even with their training, they could not hope to defeat them without killing them on holy ground. She locked eyes with each of the Sand Snakes that stood on different parts of the steps, from their furious expressions, they too shared the same thoughts.

Shae turned back to the Queen, "We'll come back for you. I swear it." she vowed, dropping her weapon as she took a step back on the stairs.

Lyra gave her a short nod, "I'll be waiting." she said, glad that they are following her orders for their own safety.

Shae returned her nod, a tear slipping down her cheek before she and the Sand Snakes leapt up the steps towards the large doors and threw them open before they ran like hell from the Great Sept of Baelor.

Lyra sighed in relief, "Thank you Gods." she whispered to the large statues before she was forcefully dragged away, their grip bruising on her arms. At the top of the steps, they stopped before the High Sparrow who looked displeased yet smug at the same time, "You certainly live up to your name, Maiden Warrior." he praised her for her fighting spirit before it turned into a frown, "But to let sinners go free without judgement is a crime."

"I refuse to let my loved ones pay for my naivety and foolish decisions." Lyra glared at the old man, "I'll be dead first before I allow you to touch them."

The High Sparrow breathed out a laugh, "I commend you for your nobility and honor. However, that will not save you from your sins, Your Grace." he said, feeling satisfied to have caught the Queen before the Seven.

Lyra smirked, "Wanna bet? This Sept will not protect you, neither will it keep me locked up forever." she said, refusing to show any fear or weakness in front of this man.

High Sparrow stared at her challenging expression, "We shall see." he turned to his Sparrows and nodded, giving them a silent order to take her to her cell.

Lyra allowed them to take her away, knowing it will be useless to fight seeing how they confiscated her weapons and outnumber her 50 to 1. It is better for her to wait and not take anymore chances at the moment.

They arrived at her cell where one of her 'escorts' unlocked the door and opened it for the other to guide her inside. She stood in the middle of the darkened cell, her only light coming from the window high above. Turning around to look at the Sparrows one last time, she whispered, "Valar morghulis." before they shut the door, locking it in the process, leaving her alone in silence.

* * *

"This is bad. We're fucked, not in a good way." Tyene said as they entered the Red Keep through the servants' entrance with Shae taking the lead.

"Shut up, you think we don't know that!" Obara said, panic and fury written on her face, "We just have to come back in the cover of night to snatch her back. Until then, we tell His Grace that the Queen is resting to buy us some time." she said, coming up with a plan that would save them from getting in trouble with the King and Small Council.

"The High Sparrow will be expecting that." Nymeria said, shaking her head, "Her Grace will not like it if we rescue her only to get captured ourselves."

Shae sighed, terrified and worried for her friend. her selfless reckless and wonderful friend. She didn't want to say she was right because that would only add more salt to the wound. "We need to think carefully on this, we can't kill them in the Great Sept, it's forbidden. Don't get any ideas." she added, knowing how these Snakes function well enough when it comes to killing.

"What are we going to do?" Tyene asked, running up to her side, fear written on her face as they entered the corridors of the Keep.

Shae shook her head, "I don't know, we'll think of something. We promised to come back for her. I'll talk to Tyrion, see if we can't figure this out together before the King finds out." she said as they turned a corner, stopping abruptly at who stood in front of them.

"Before the King finds out what?" Aegon asked, hearing the last part of what she said.

Shae and the Sand Snakes glanced at each other nervously, not expecting the Dragon King to be in this part of the castle. They were not prepared for this, the Sand Snakes were hoping to tell Tyrion about what happened so he could deliver the news to Aegon instead of them. News always sound better coming from the dwarf.

Aegon stared at their faces filled with trepidation and barely hidden discomfort before turning to Shae, "Shae," the handmaiden looked up at the King, "where is Her Grace?"

Shae gulped, it didn't take a genius to see how infatuated the King was with the Queen, her very presence cools down his rumored fiery temper. But now...they were not sure what his reaction will be.

Shae took a deep breath, "I can explain."

* * *

 _ **Consider this an early Christmas present to all who have waited patiently. I have a lot going on with writing my other stories and trying to finish my half-year writing project. I hope this made you happy and pumped. Click the review down below and tell me what your favorite part in this chapter was. Thank you.**_


	17. Aegon 12, Ghost 1

"WHAT?! How could this have happened?!"" Tyrion screamed when Shae finished her explanation on why their Queen did not come back to the Red Keep with them. Shae and the Sand Snakes winced as they stood in the council chamber with all the advisors and King present. Speaking of the King, Aegon remained silent throughout the handmaiden's summarization of the confrontation at the Sept.

"It was a mistake on our part, we should've brought more soldiers to extract the Sparrows in the first place." Shae said, looking down in shame for not protecting her Queen well enough.

"Well that won't matter to them anymore now that they have the greatest leverage in Westeros." Tyrion huffed, falling back into his seat, this little mishap on the Queen's part will be written in the history books.

Aegon's expression was deathly calm, but inside, he was seething in anger at the idea of his Queen being held by a bunch of shoeless fanatics. This was not part of the plan. She wasn't supposed to get caught by these Sparrows, she was supposed to come back as she promised. "Ser Barristan," he spoke for the first time since the council began, getting the old knight's attention, "how fast can you assemble the King's Guard?"

"I can assemble them all by tonight, Your Grace." Ser Barristan answered, knowing what Aegon's plans are before he was even asked.

"Your Grace, what are you planning to do?" Tyrion asked, catching that glaring look upon the monarch's face before the latter turned to him, the dwarf had to fight the urge to flinch back at the anger hidden in his violet gaze.

"I'm going to take every man in this Keep who has a sword and I'm going to march on the Sept, and I'm going to kill every Sparrow inside." He said, though his voice wasn't loud, the emotion he carried was detectable and intimidating to many in the room.

Ser Jorah chose this moment to voice his thoughts upon his actions, "Your Grace, we mustn't think irrationally on this, we cannot kill or even shed blood on holy ground, it would anger many followers of the Faith within King's Landing and the South." Aegon turned his fire filled gaze on his sworn sword, "You're expecting me to stand down while the Queen remains in their dungeon suffering through who knows what at their hands?!" he demanded, his inner dragon showing through, never would he allow his Queen to rot in that kind of prison.

Eddard chimed in to assist his fellow Northerner, "Ser Jorah's correct," everyone turned to the Queen's adoptive Father, "The nation is already on edge with the Mad King's son in King's Landing. If you use violence and kill everyone in your path to solve a problem, they won't be able to trust you as easily." he advised, having had those private talks with his daughter about what Aegon's course of action would be should she not be present to solve a situation. He really wished that moment didn't come so soon, especially when she put herself in danger.

Aegon gave him an exasperated look, "Did I just hear that right? Are you really going to abandon your Queen, _your daughter_ to those fanatics!" he exclaimed to Eddard, not believing what he was hearing, from Lyra's Father of all people.

"I'm doing what my Queen would want me to do, exercise caution should it fail her and think about the people. Many fear violence, but some also fear the Gods' wrath even more should it take place on sacred ground." Eddard said, using his best reasoning skill to patiently calm the King down.

Aegon glared at Eddard, "Does it look like I care about what the Gods think? Where were they when this nation was being torn apart by war; when the lives of innocent people were ruthlessly killed by the Mad King, when my brother's wife and children were savagely slaughtered? Where were they?" he questioned them rhetorically, never finding any faith in Gods where none existed in Essos.

Tyrion decided to come to his fellow Hand's defense, "He's not saying to heed the Gods, Your Grace. But you have to think more clearly and exercise patience, that's how wars were won. Don't answer violence with violence."

Aegon turned to the dwarf, "And what's stopping me from calling my dragons and burning the Sept to the ground? There are plenty of Septs to worship in. Why should I care about the Gods who never cared for us?" he asked, not seeing any solution to this pointless discussion when they should assembling their forces to march on the Sept and get his Queen back.

"Because it's not the way the Queen would want you to do it." Tyrion said in an even tone as he leaned forward, his eyes locking with Aegon's that widened at his statement before he continued, "Her Grace is an unburnt, you know that, everyone knows that. But she abhors the idea of useing fire against her enemies unless there was no other choice. The whole point of your union with her is to put the people's mind at ease with her by your side to keep you in check-I should've phrased that better." Tyrion cut himself off to amend his words, "My point is, Lyra would never let you do something that extreme even if it meant saving her. She expects you to be smarter, and to think clearly before you write yourself in the history books as the Targaryen who destroyed the Sept of Baelor. Strange as this might sound, but how the people view you is more important to her than her own well being because if they accept you as their protector, there will be no need for Houses to start a war."

Everyone in the council chamber stared at the Lannister in disbelief and a hint of fear for how Aegon will respond. "She talked to you about this?" Aegon asked, raising an eyebrow at Tyrion who shifted in his seat a little before answering, "We...had a lengthy conversation at some point." he admitted, remembering his discussions with the Queen that centered on her husband-to-be.

Aegon let out a long sigh, he should've expected this from Lyra, setting aside her own well-being over something so trivial when this only makes him worry about her even more. Though considering her upbringing, burning down a Sept with a bunch of fanatics inside with dragon fire would be deemed as dishonorable, even if it is intended to save her life. Balling his hand into a fist, he wanted nothing more than to just grab his sword and just charge at the Sept and kill every Sparrow in his path, Gods be damned. But imagining the Queen's reaction to his violent course of action held him back, his heart twisted at the thought of Lyra shaking her head in disappointment at him.

Clenching his jaw, he turned on his heel and walked away from the table, the Small Council staring after him in question. "Your Grace, where are you going?" Tyrion asked, worried about what their King is about to do seeing how emotional he's feeling right now.

Aegon didn't falter in his strides, "I need time alone." he answered, not looking behind him as he left the council chamber.

* * *

Lyra sat on the cold hard ground of the cell beneath the Great Sept, her arm resting on her knee while her inured leg was stretched out along the floor. She didn't know how long she has been down there for, the only source of light came from the small window above her head that started to dim as the day wore on into the evening.

She opened her eyes when the door to her cell opened as a stone faced Septa entered with a bucket of water and ladle in her hand. Lyra watched with an equally calm expression as the woman approached until she stopped in front of her. The Septa watched the imprisoned Queen with hard expressionless eyes before taking the ladle from the water bucket and held it out for Lyra to drink.

Lyra made no move to accept the offer, her eyes never leaving the Septa's before the latter finally spoke, "Repent your sins and renounce your pagan Gods."

The Queen smirked lightly, "No thank you." her response earned her a harsh whack to the head by the wooden ladle, a loud 'thwack' echoing in her cell. Her head throbbed from the blow, but she remained unresponsive, hardly acknowledging the pain the Septa gave to her.

"Renounce them." The Septa repeated, her face unchanging.

"No." Lyra said simply, earning her anther whack to the head, but she still showed no signs of pain.

"Renounce them." The Septa ordered again, but Lyra continued to smirk, taunting her, "Hit me harder, I didn't feel that." she said, daring the woman to hit her with that ladle again. The Septa looked mad as she took the bait, which was a mistake on her part as she moved to hit Lyra again.

The Queen grinned as she moved so quickly, the Septa didn't realize what happened until she started screaming in agony, which alerted the Sparrows to the cell. What met them was the sight of Septa Unella sprawled on the floor, scrambling away from the Queen who flexed her fingers from the move she performed on the abusive woman. One of the Sparrows knelt down to help Septa Unella who clutched her hand to her chest. Pulling her hand from her chest, the Sparrow was met with the grotesque of her four fingers bent back at the joints, broken and useless to the Septa who stared at her hand in horror.

The water drenched Lyra watched in satisfaction as the Sparrows inspected the woman's hand in horror, the bucket that was used to carry water was completely spilled out in the corner from when Unella tossed it in panic and pain from the Queen's move. "You should never have done that." Lyra said, smirking as the Septa and Sparrows scrambled to leave her cell to fix the former's broken hand, locking it on the way out.

Lyra sighed as she leaned her head against the hard wall, shivering slightly when the cool air touched her soaked skin. "It was worth it." she under her breath as she rung out her clothes of water.

* * *

Aegon grunted as he swung his practice sword around within the private training room he and Lyra spent their time in whenever they were free from their duties. This case however, Aegon barely got any sleep that night, not after that meeting, not even after he went through his drills in an effort to vent his anger and frustration. So here he was, at the break of dawn, having woken up hours before and started training again in an attempt to calm his nerves. But no matter how long or how many times he swung his sword, he can't seem to calm down.

At the last swing, he dropped his sword, the clattering sound echoing in the training room as he plopped himself down on the bench. He panted from the exertion and energy he spent doing his drills, his hand wiping the sheen of sweat off his brow. Even though he was tired, he still couldn't find peace of mind, not while Lyra wasn't in the Red Keep with him. All he feels now is fear and uncertainty, something he has not known since the fighting pits.

His thoughts drifted to Lyra and the time they have spent together, she was not like other noble women that's for sure. She always preferred training pants over dresses, and sword fighting over needlework. When doing her duty as Queen, she always wore a calm and serene expression while addressing other nobles, never letting her emotions show to Southern aristocrats. But in private, when surrounded by her friends and advisors, and when it is just the two of them, she smiles and shares stories about her childhood, many of which involving her mischievous little she-wolf of a sister. Being with her made him feel not as alone as he originally felt growing up. More than that, she made him feel like he has a place to belong. He was drawn to her, emotionally and physically, the kisses they shared together were proof of that. He could kiss her a thousand times and it would still not be enough for him. Despite only knowing her for a short time, he found himself addicted to Lyra, her scent, her beauty, her modest yet witty personality, even her smiles. Every bit of her entranced him, and he considered himself a selfish person for wanting all of that to himself, him and no one else. He wants her, needs her in his life, as his Queen and wife.

A low whining sound drew his attention from his thoughts to see the massive Direwolf that is Ghost standing in the entrance, his bright red eyes staring at Aegon. "Ghost?" Aegon said, surprised at the appearance of the Northern creature who looked at him with eerily human-like emotions.

The Direwolf padded into the room, his tail swishing behind him as he approached Aegon. When he was close enough, he surprised the Dragon King by catching his sleeve between his teeth and gently tugging him from the bench. Aegon nearly stumbled in bewilderment as Ghost padded out of the room with the King in tow. Thankfully no one was around to see their King being dragged by a giant canine.

"Hold on a moment Ghost, what's gotten into you?" Aegon exclaimed, not expecting a verbal response as he continued to be pulled by his sleeve, not knowing what to make of the Direwolf's behavior.

Finally, Ghost stopped, releasing Aegon's sleeve as they stood before a red door. The silver dragon stared at the door then at Ghost who was looking at him expectantly, as though telling him to open that door. After a moment of confusion and bewilderment, he approached the door and tugged on the handle pulling it open to see what it was Ghost wanted to show him. What met him was the courtyard of blue roses bushes planted in a circle surrounding a single tree that stood in the middle.

Aegon stepped into the garden, enchanted by the beautiful foreign blooms that surrounded him. Ghost walked past him toward the lone tree in the middle, the top barely reaching his chest as he stood beside it. Aegon approached the tree, curious as to what the Direwolf was trying to show him before his eyes widened when he saw little lemons budding between the leaves. They were not yellow, still in the early stages of growth. He tenderly touched the little buds, a feeling he could not describe bubbling within him.

A blue ribbon and a rolled up parchment of paper among the branches caught his attention. Carefully, he moved aside the branches to untie the ribbon and the scroll from the tree. Once he separated the paper from the lemon tree, he unrolled it to see the contents inside, _'Aegon Targaryen, I wasn't sure what else to give you as an engagement gift aside from friendship, loyalty and trust, so I went with the next crazy thing that I hope you might love. Where you stand before this tree surrounded by the blue roses which I planted and have tended to since coming to the Capital, is my sanctuary: a way to feel at home away from home. This may not be the same lemon tree you grew up seeing outside your window, and that painted red door is not exactly like the one in Braavos. But it is my hope that the happy memories you held from your childhood home will inspire you to make happier ones. If you ever need to find solace within the Red Keep, this sanctuary will be here waiting for you. Lyra.'_ Unshed tears came to his eyes as he finished reading Lyra's letter to him.

If it was possible, this made him want her even more. Her words touching his heart in ways he can never imagine. Looking at the lemon tree then at the painted red door he had entered the garden through, he couldn't help but smile at her sweet gestures. How the simple things in life hold more value than extravagant treasures, another characteristic he enjoys about her.

A soft whine drew his attention to Ghost who stood watching Aegon's reaction to Lyra's gift. Aegon approached the Direwolf, his hand stroking his soft fur as the Northern creature leaned into his touch. "You're worried about her, aren't you?" he asked as he scratched Ghost's ear, making the Direwolf groan in appreciation.

"I'm worried for her too." Aegon said before letting out a breath, silence falling over the area as he interacted with his bride's companion. "Ghost," Aegon began, an idea forming in his mind as he locked eyes with the Direwolf, "how would you like to go on a little outing?"

* * *

Aegon stepped out of his chambers wearing the armor that was necessary for what he was about to do. At his hip, he carried a practice sword instead of a real one as a way to avoid cutting the Sparrows should a fight happen. This way, he's not committing sacrilege or angering any Gods. Ghost stood outside waiting for Aegon before they walked side by side like soldiers heading off to battle, which is technically what they are doing.

Aegon and Ghost stopped when they got to the doors that led out to the courtyard that was currently blocked by Eddard, Jorah, Barristan, Oberyn, and the Sand Snakes.

"Don't try to stop me." Aegon glared, daring any of them to try their luck.

"Who says anything about stopping you?" Jorah says with a knowing smile as he and Ser Barristan opened the double doors to reveal two dozen soldiers standing with non-lethal weapons that will be used to subdue the Sparrows and take them into custody along with many wagons used to transport prisoners.

"We had a feeling you wouldn't sit still and listen to reason." Oberyn stated with his smirk, holding a long wooden staff in place of his trademark spear, "So, we decided to come along for the ride."

Aegon gave him a look that translated, 'Why are you really coming along?'

"That, and I wanted to get out of the Red Keep. It's been weeks since me and Ellaria last visited a brothel to partake in the delights of the flesh. I need a way to vent my frustration, and what's better than going after the source of the problem?" The Red Viper added, making Aegon and the others shake their heads at the Dornish Prince.

"And you say I can't keep still." Aegon commented as he made his way down the steps with Ghost and the others beside him.

"What was your plan, Your Grace?" Eddard asked with Ghost between them, "March towards the Sept alone and demand your Queen's return, or charge in with a blunted sword against a hundred Sparrows?" he added incredulously at this sort of madness he sees when a man wants a woman so badly.

"I would only charge them if the first one didn't work." Aegon answered as squires and stable boys brought horses before them. "I spent most of my life in the fighting pits, I fought weaponless against full armored warriors. I'm not afraid of going up against shoeless zealots who haven't known a real battle in their lives. Plus, I have large Direwolf accompanying me, so I believe we are evenly matched." He said, smiling at Ghost who seemed to return his smile at the praise that was given to him.

Eddard gave him a stern look, "Don't let pride get the better of you. You are a great warrior, there's no mistake about that, but you should never underestimate your opponents when facing them alone." he advised as they mounted their horses.

As soon as Aegon sat comfortably on his white stallion, "Let's get the Queen back." he said before urging his horse forward where they trotted through the streets of King's Landing towards the Sept of Baelor.

* * *

Sparrows clad in black robes and chains while holding blunt weapons in their hands stood guard on the steps leading up to the Sept of Baelor. The sound of hooves and marching foot steps caught made them tense up and turn to where the disturbance was coming from. The small folk moved out of the way of the horses, apprehension set upon their faces when they saw a man with silver hair, a Targaryen, leading the small army to the Sept.

Aegon rode through the streets of King's Landing for the first time since coming here, his face set in stone as he glared at the Sparrows keeping his Queen in the Sept. He paid little heed to the _clip-clop_ of his horse, the marching soldiers at his back, or the citizens that were gathering to witness the sight of the Mad King's son ready to wage war on holy ground. He didn't concern himself with their opinions at the moment, not when he was about to get his bride back.

Aegon and his procession stopped before the steps, holding their own blunt weapons and training swords, ready to fight for their King. Dismounting his horse, he strode up the stairs with a hardened expression, his Queen's Direwolf falling into step beside, the two of them looking menacing towards the zealots.

He stopped at least six steps from the first line of Sparrows who clutched their weapons as they looked between the Targaryen and the large Direwolf. "I would like to speak to your High Sparrow or whatever name he goes by. Right here. Right now." Aegon demanded, his glare making most of the Sparrows shiver, which increased when Ghost let out a low threatening growl.

"It's not as clever as Father of Dragons or Breaker of Chains, I'll admit." The voice of the High Sparrow rang out before the Sparrows could voice their response. Aegon looked ahead of the zealots to see an old man in a tattered robe standing at the top of the stairs in front of the Sept's entrance. Looking at the High Sparrow, he could instantly tell that everything Lyra described as delusional fits this man's character. He also looked smug from Aegon's point of view, which made him want to hurt the old man even more.

"You know why I'm here." Aegon stated, glaring directly at the High Sparrow with fury for what the latter has done.

High Sparrow nodded, "Yes. You are here for Her Grace, Queen Lyaerys of House Targaryen. Unfortunately, I cannot release her to you." he said, though he didn't look bothered or even fazed by Aegon's glare.

"And why is that?" Aegon asked in a controlled voice as the fur on Ghost's back raised in anger.

"She is a sinner who worships pagan Gods and harbors sinners in her company and counsel without shame. Such acts are unbecoming of a leader of these Kingdoms. She must remain here and repent her sins and renounce her Gods if she is to be shown mercy and welcomed by the Seven." The High Sparrow spoke, refusing to be deterred in his goals to make Westeros a sinless continent.

Aegon was silent as he gave the so-called holy man a cold stare that would rival Lyra's. "You are a fool to imprison the Queen, High Sparrow." he said, loud enough for the old man to hear him, not caring that King's Landing can also hear him, "She saved this country from further bloodshed and slaughter. She has done more for these people than what you and your fanatics have done for this city. You are no holy man, and I'll not listen to the ramblings of a little pigeon." he publicly shamed the High Sparrow, ignoring the whispers from the crowd behind the soldiers.

"This is your last chance, High Sparrow. Release the Queen and leave this country." Aegon demanded, giving the High Sparrow his final warning before things turn violent.

"I don't have the authority to give her to you, and you don't have the authority to take her. If you choose to fight, you'll be committing sins by spilling blood on holy ground." The High Sparrow said, sounding arrogant as he spoke to Aegon and the audience that witnessed their exchange.

However, Aegon surprised the High Sparrow by smirking, "That's good to hear." he said, unsheathing his weapon, making the crowd gasp at his action, "Luckily I only brought a practice sword instead of a sharp one. Figured it would be fair to beat your useless fighters with useless weapons." he added, running his hand over the cold metal of the fake sword.

"Now, I will say this one more time," Aegon began, holding his weapon, ready to fight a hundred Sparrows, "give back my Queen and leave Westeros!"

High Sparrow glared back at Aegon, his very presence intimidating his fellow Sparrows who trembled at the rage that was barely concealed within the man's stance. But he refused to back down, not when the Gods demand justice for the Queen's sins. "Only the Gods can decide her fate. You can't mean to fight us all. We are the many that have nothing to lose, and you are the few. If we were so inclined, we can overthrow an empire." he foolishly declared, never once thinking about what Aegon is truly capable of if given reason to. And at this moment, Aegon has more than enough reason to hurt this guy.

"Hm. Empires; maybe. Dragons; not likely." was all Aegon said before he sprung into action and charged at the first Sparrow in the middle before anyone could react. With years of training and rage on his side, he easily disarmed the Sparrows and broke either a leg, wrist or rib when they came at them with their weapon raised. Ghost on the other hand used his strength and teeth to bite their arms or legs and threw them down the steps, and would sometimes pin them down to snarl in their faces until they yielded. Soon enough, the steps were littered with defeated Sparrows that groaned in agony from having some part of them broken by the Dragon King, and it didn't stop as he had to literally fight his way up the stairs to get to the Sept.

The High Sparrow watched in fear as Aegon continued up the steps, undeterred as he continued subduing his Sparrows with the strength of ten men, a Direwolf and a practice sword of all things. When Eddard, Jorah, Barristan, Oberyn and the Sand Snakes joined the fray and started picking his Sparrows off the steps and practically threw them down to where their army stood to arrest them, he knew he would be next.

Aegon looked up to see the High Sparrow running towards the doors in order to flee to safety. He sprinted up the steps as fast as he could, taking down every Sparrow that got in his way, but he knew that despite his efforts, he would not reach the doors before the closed shut. As though reading his mind, Ghost leapt up the stairs, practically flying past Aegon towards the door that was beginning to close. The High Sparrow barely had time to react before he was knocked to the ground with an 'omph'. He attempted to get up, but a heavy paw on his chest stopped him as he saw the face of the Direwolf baring his teeth at the old man in warning. Whatever bravado the High Sparrow possessed before vanished the moment a follower of the Old Gods pinned him down before the Seven.

Aegon ran into the Sept with Ned, Jorah, Ser Barristan and a smiling Oberyn flanking him, followed by more soldiers who subdued and arrested an Sparrow that tried their luck. The King couldn't hold back a smirk at the sight of Ghost snarling into the High Sparrow's face. With calm and confident strides, he knelt beside the Direwolf and the so-called holy man, giving him a Targaryen glare, "Now then, _where is my Queen?_ " his voice was low and threatening, like a dragon who was ready to burn his enemies to ashes.

* * *

Lyra shivered and coughed within her cold cell, her throat dry and scratchy and her stomach twisting in hunger. The water that was splashed on her from when she broke Septa Unella's fingers sunk into her bones and were making her feel ill all over. She swallowed, the movement painful upon her parched throat as she took in shuddering breaths through her nose, her arms wrapped tightly around herself to preserve whatever warmth she could save.

A yell and a scuffle outside her cell made her look up before the door was violently wretched open, a smile and relieved laugh came from her lips when she saw familiar silver locks enter her prison.

"Lyra!" Aegon exclaimed upon seeing his shivering Queen huddled on the filthy floor against the hard wall. Not wasting any time, he flew down to her and gathered her in his arms, her skin cold to the touch as he embraced her. Lyra sighed at the warmth that enveloped her as he tucked her head under his chin, "Egg." she whispered, her hand coming up to grip the fabric of his shoulder.

Aegon smiled a little at the nickname she finally used on him before letting her go to unlatch the cape from his neck and wrapped it around her to keep her warm. Bringing her back into his arms again he said, "Let's go home." then he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the Sept dungeon.

Lyra relaxed against him, comfortably nestled within the warmth of his arms, "Home." she whispered, her eyes slowly closing shut at the safety and security Aegon provided for her as they left the Sept of Baelor.

* * *

 _ **This is by far my favorite. I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting, there were so many distractions I couldn't get away from. The results of Aegon's and the High Sparrow's actions will be shown in the next chapter. I hope this update made you happy, because the ending to the series is still painful for me. Thanks a lot Dung and Dickhead, you ruined a great show. Anyway, thanks for reading, let me know what your thoughts are for this chapter. Until next time.**_


End file.
